Santana Y Rachel: Dos Idiotas en NY
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Una llamada desde la comisaría, una decisión realizada simplemente porque la sigue amando. Una investigación para poder salvarla. ¿Una realización de su propia idiotez? Continuación y parte final de R&S: Investigadoras de Secretos, SL: Consejera No Autorizada y RB: Detective Privado
1. Please, Only You Can Do It

****Título:******Santana y Rachel: Te necesito**

****Autora:****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo:********1 – ********Please, Only You Can Do It****

****Palabras: ******3,349**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

****Summary: ******Una llamada desde la comisaría, una decisión realizada simplemente porque la sigue amando. Una investigación para poder salvarla. ¿Una realización de su propia idiotez? Continuación y parte final de R&amp;S: Investigadoras de Secretos, SL: Consejera No Autorizada y RB: Detective Privado**

****Rating: ******M**

****Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.****

****Fecha de Publicación: 02/12/2014****

* * *

**Please, Only You Can Do It**

_"Hola" respondió tratando de escuchar antes de que hablaran._

_"¿Rachel?" preguntaron del otro lado._

_"¿Santana?" preguntó la diva._

_"Necesito tu ayuda, Rachel. Eres la única persona en la que pensé. Estoy en la comisaría 10. Me detuvieron por asesinato. Por favor, necesito que vengas." dijo la latina antes de que la comunicación se corte._

_Rachel se quedó mirando el aparato._

* * *

No era tan tarde en NY como para evitar el tráfico. Aunque la ciudad parecía constantemente en movimiento.

La comisaría estaba atestada de delincuentes apresados, policías enojados y un muy aburrido policía que hacía de recepcionista.

"Ud. es Rachel Berry." dijo cuando levantó la mirada de un crucigrama. "Dígame ahora mismo a quien le tengo que hacer daño."

"Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Pero tienen a alguien detenido, y fui su única llamada"

"La verdad no tenemos a nadie con tan buen gusto." dijo el policía. "Generalmente su única llamada es a su abogado."

"Santana López. Es psicóloga." dijo Rachel

"Oh...si, la señorita López está en el tercer piso, en la zona de homicidios." dijo el policía.

"Gracias. ¿Quiere que le firme un autógrafo?" preguntó Rachel. Más que nada por la amabilidad que el oficial le había dado.

S&amp;R

En el tercer piso las cosas fueron casi iguales, dejando de lado el problema de que tuvo que esperar casi dos horas para que la dejaran pasar a la sala de interrogatorios.

Santana estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados, una camisa blanca arrugada y las manos en la mesa.

"¿Santana?" preguntó la diva despacio.

"Rachel" dijo abriendo rápidamente los ojos. "Siento haberte llamado tan tarde "

"Está bien" dijo la diva sentándose al frente de ella. "No es que tenía grandes planes para esta noche."

"¿Qué pasó con Adam?" preguntó Santana recordando que la diva había tenido varias citas con ese joven.

"Prefiere más a Kurt" dijo Rachel. "Pero creo que no me llamaste para hablar de mi vida amorosa, San."

"Es verdad. No te llamé por eso." dijo Santana suspirando. Rachel notó que estaba cansada. Notó que no entendía bien porque estaba en ese lugar.

"San...¿por qué no llamaste a un abogado?" preguntó Rachel

"Solo confío en Quinn y seguro que va a ser la encargada de meterme presa" dijo la latina mirando sus manos.

"Santana. Necesito que me expliques que sucede y qué hago aquí." dijo Rachel. "Además Quinn podría recomendarte un buen abogado."

"Llegué a mi casa. Kathy no estaba. Quería hablar con ella porque estamos pasando un mal momento. Sobre todo porque nos juntamos a cenar una vez por semana." dijo la latina sin quitar la mirada de la diva.

"Eso no me explica nada" dijo Rachel

"Vamos, me vas a decir que..." comenzó a decir Santana hasta que una mano de Rachel apareció al frente de sus ojos, deteniéndola.

"No vine para que hablemos de nosotras tampoco. Creo. Y no creo que sea el momento." dijo Rachel.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana. "Bueno, me senté a esperarla y la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe 10 minutos después. La policía entró con las armas en alto, y cuando me vieron me dijeron que estaba arrestada por el asesinato de alguien. No registré el nombre. Y estoy acá desde que me trajeron y de vez en cuando entra alguien y me preguntan: ¿por qué la mataste?

Y como empiezo a preguntar por qué estoy acá, se van."

Rachel suspiró. No sabía que pasaba. Santana no podría matar a nadie. Nunca.

"Santana, tiene que ser un error." dijo Rachel

"Lo sé. Pero el que me dio el teléfono, me dijo que iba a necesitar mucha suerte para librarme de esta. Que hay muchas pruebas en mi contra. Y solo pensé en ti, Rachel. Sé que...si quieres y puedes...puedes demostrar que soy inocente." dijo Santana.

"Sería más fácil que te pague la fianza." dijo la diva.

"Por favor. Sé que no lo haces desde el secundario."

Rachel volvió a suspirar.

Parecía que lo único que hacía desde que salieron del secundario, en presencia de Santana, era constantemente recordar como respirar. O gemir. O suspirar.

Los minutos pasaban y Santana esperaba. Sabía bien que Rachel no le iba a responder fácilmente. Sabía también que le estaba pidiendo algo que no sabía cómo iba a encajar en su nueva vida.

"Déjame ver de qué se trata esto. Y deja que hable con Quinn. Necesitamos ponerte un abogado." dijo Rachel

"¿Eso quiere decir que me vas a ayudar?" preguntó Santana.

"Si" dijo Rachel

"Gracias" dijo Santana y comenzó a llorar.

Rachel se levantó rápidamente para abrazarla, para calmarla.

Y un detective abrió la puerta al minuto.

"No puede tocarla" advirtió quedándose en la puerta, mostrando su placa que estaba atada al cinturón.

"Puedo consolarla. No está esposada" dijo Rachel mirándolo desafiante. "Si no está esposada, eso quiere decir que no es peligrosa."

"Señorita..." dijo el detective.

"Ni se moleste en decir nada más. Tengo experiencia en tratar con policías." dijo Rachel antes de dejar un beso en la cabeza antes de dejar la sala de interrogatorio.

S&amp;R

A pesar de que el llamado de Rachel la había despertado, Quinn Fabray apareció como si estuviera lista para un juicio, maquillada y arreglada como si no hubiera salido de la cama hacía media hora y a las apuradas.

Pero Rachel sabía quien era la persona que caminaba junto a ella, tratando de convencerla de algo. Y esperó. Parecía serio lo que estaban hablando su amiga y el fiscal general de NY.

El fiscal asintió de forma comprensiva y se marchó para hablar con los detectives.

"Ese hombre te quiere" dijo Rachel cuando Quinn se acercó a ella.

"¿Dormiste algo?" preguntó Quinn

"No." dijo la diva.

"Quiere que trabaje con él." dijo la rubia.

"Ya trabajas con él, Quinn." dijo la diva.

"No. Apenas corté contigo llamé a la oficina. Quien está de guardia me dio todos los datos. Hay, parece ser muchas pruebas físicas en contra de Santana, incluso unos testigos que la vieron en la escena del crimen. El problema es que no existe ninguna prueba en la casa de Santana." dijo Quinn

"Dijiste que parece ser que hay muchas pruebas físicas." dijo Rachel

"Son circunstanciales." dijo Quinn "Por lo tanto, pedí una licencia y permiso para trabajar de abogada defensora de Santana."

"¿Y por qué quiere que trabajes con él?" preguntó Rachel

"El caso es circunstancial. No sé todos los hechos. Es probable que ni siquiera llegue a juicio. No son pruebas contundentes. Pero la investigación ya está en marcha." dijo Quinn. "¿Por qué no llamó a un abogado?"

"Me llamó para que investigue" dijo Rachel dejando a Quinn completamente pálida y quieta al frente de ella.

Rachel podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Quinn. Mientras más tiempo pasaban separadas, y Quinn se dedicaba a estudiar abogacía, la rubia comenzó a notar que era realmente lo que había intentando hacer la diva años atrás, al enfrentarse a su madre. También empezó a pensar que quizás las cosas pudieran haber sido mucho peor de como terminaron.

Una vez, borracha, había llamado a la diva y le había pedido perdón, y había rogado que le prometiera que nunca más iba a involucrarse en un caso. Mucho menos de asesinato.

"Voy a hablar con mi clienta" dijo Quinn dando media vuelta y preguntando en qué sala estaba Santana López.

S&amp;R

Rachel sabía que no podía decirle a Santana que no. Nunca fue capaz de hacerlo.

Menos ahora.

5 años después, y la seguía amando. No estaba segura todavía si seguía estando enamorada de ella o no.

Sin embargo, eso no las detuvo de todas las veces que pasaron el límite de la amistad porque parecía que sus cuerpos se negaban a no unirse cuando estaban juntas.

Había pasado demasiadas veces en los últimos 5 años como para que las dos se olviden. En las fiestas, en los veranos en Lima, en algunos reencuentros a causa de cumpleaños de sus amigos. Sus cuerpos no tenían límites.

Y sus mentes no tenían razones para negarse.

"Mi cliente quiere verte" dijo Quinn interrumpiendo el pensamiento de la diva.

"¿Me vas a tratar así?" preguntó Rachel siguiéndola hasta la sala de interrogaciones.

"Estás rompiendo una promesa. Te voy a tratar como si no te conociera hasta que entienda la razón por la que estás haciendo esto" dijo Quinn "Porque más allá de lo que la ames, no sabes con que maldito asesino pueden estar tratando ahora. ¿Crees acaso que no me doy cuenta de que no has podido mantener una relación seria con nadie, desde que ella anunció que se venía a vivir a NY?¿O qué no me di cuenta que te dolió cuando apareció con Kathy? Sé que te ha dolido rechazar cada nuevo intento de ella desde que está con Kathy pero has hecho lo mejor para las dos. Lo que no me imaginé es que vendrías corriendo y te meterías en una investigación porque ella te lo pide. Tiene una novia. Que no entiendo por qué no está aquí. Ya le envié tres mensajes y dejé tres más en su contestador."

"Me dijo que tenían problemas, que estaba esperando para hablar con ella cuando entró la policía." dijo Rachel

"Me lo temía. Dime con que vas a empezar." dijo Quinn

"¿Cuándo tiene la audiencia para la fianza?" preguntó la diva.

"No lo sé. Tengo que hacerme cargo del caso de forma oficial, que el fiscal general me permita actuar como defensor dándome una licencia hasta que el caso de Santana concluya. Además, no está detenida del todo. No tenían orden de allanamiento para la casa, no pudieron tocar nada salvo a ella. Pensaron que se iba a defender, por eso entraron de esa forma, por lo cual el arresto está mal hecho. Pero hasta que no pueda firmar como su abogada va a seguir ahí hasta las 72 horas" dijo Quinn. "Ahora, ve, entra y dale alguna solución. Porque si es cierto lo de Kathy, seguramente va a tener que encontrar un lugar para vivir."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel

"No creo que te moleste mucho." dijo Quinn alejándose.

S&amp;R

Santana estaba acostada sobre la mesa mirando la puerta. Al ver a Rachel, se levantó enseguida.

"¿Lo vas a hacer?" preguntó Santana apenas la vio.

"Si. ¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó Rachel sin querer sentarse. Había estado demasiado tiempo sentada afuera.

"Hablar" dijo la latina.

"No es el momento ni el lugar." dijo la diva.

"¿Por dónde vas a empezar?" preguntó Santana

"Por ver qué límites tengo. Ésto no es Lima y seguramente tienen otro tibastante po de leyes de acuerdo a las personas que se entrometen en las investigaciones" dijo Rachel. "Y hacer control de daños. Quinn ya está enojada. Solo falta que lo sepa mi madre, mi padre y Sue, para ganarme un lugar en el espacio de las personas a las que no les hablan."

"No creo sea tan así.." dijo la latina.

"Sabes bien en lo que me estás metiendo." dijo la diva.

Santana solo asintió sin hablar.

"Quinn está viendo la manera de sacarte bajo fianza. Yo voy a ir a casa a dormir algo y a hablar con el teatro. No puedo hacer las dos cosas." dijo Rachel agarrando el picaporte.

"Rachel...gracias" dijo Santana antes de que se retire.

"De nada" dijo la diva dejando la sala de interrogaciones.

S&amp;R

Santana siempre creyó que iba a llegar el día, en él que las dos dijeran basta de esos pequeños reencuentros.

Hasta que conoció a Kathy, y de repente sentía como que esas ganas ya se habían pasado. Creía que con Kathy tenía un futuro. Más de un año viviendo juntas, y ese futuro se estaba diluyendo. Santana veía muchas cosas familiares en su novia. Con el tiempo y el reencuentro con Rachel, comenzó a darse cuenta que eran pequeñas cosas que le hacían recordar inconscientemente a la diva. Esas cosas, eran las que la habían hecho enamorarse de Kathy. Pero no era Rachel. Nunca lo fue. Y realmente entender que no lo era, y entender que su novia no quería esas reuniones semanales con Rachel, era algo que no podía entrar en su cabeza.

Su última discusión fue a causa de las reuniones.

Y había sido fuerte, porque Kathy empezó a insultar a Rachel.

Y Santana se dio cuenta, como psicóloga que era, que debía dejar ir a una de las dos.

Pero cuando la detuvieron la noche anterior, supo muy bien a quien tenía que dejar ir. Y no era a Rachel Berry.

* * *

Rachel salió del teatro tres horas antes del inicio de la función. Sólo había ido a hablar para que le den todas las vacaciones que le debían.

Obviamente su suplente fue feliz, ya que por lo menos por dos meses, Rachel Berry estaría fuera del escenario.

Se refregó los ojos al sentarse en el auto. Estaba cansada. Sabía que todavía le faltaba enfrentar a su madre.

Y a Sue. Quien se reiría porque nunca dejó de amar a Santana, y que era una idiota porque no le podía decir que no.

Por eso no se sorprendió al ver el auto de Quinn en la entrada de su casa. Vio a Atenea y a Hermes echados en el patio delantero, levantándose despacio cuando reconocieron su auto. Sabía que ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo junto a ella, y sabía que tendría que buscar una forma de que ese dolor no la afecte demasiado cuando no estuvieran. Apolo y Afrodita llegaron trotando desde detrás de la casa, eran los perros que Rachel se compró apenas llegó a NY y todavía eran jóvenes.

Entró en la casa después de dedicarle un poco de tiempo a cada uno de sus animales. No se sorprendió al ver a Quinn en el living, o a su madre con cara de que iba a matarla, o a Sue mirándola como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro perdido. Sin embargo, si se sorprendió cuando vio a Lucía, con los brazos cruzados, mirándola con una ceja levantada.

"¿Cuándo tuvieron tiempo de avisarle para que venga?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en un sillón individual y señalando a Lucía con su mirada.

"¿Crees que mi hija va a ser detenida sin que yo me entere?" preguntó Lucía mirándola a los ojos. "¿Crees que vas a meterte en una nueva investigación sin que yo me entere?"

"No me metí" dijo Rachel.

"Si te metiste. Santana te lo pidió y tú saltaste a la pileta, sin siquiera saber si había agua." dijo Quinn

"Traidora" dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Leroy dice que quiere saber las razones por las cuales aceptaste esto, y si le parecen razonables seguramente va a aceptar que investigues." dijo Shelby. "En cambio yo..."

"Yo tengo que decirte, que a veces te veo como pensando que a Broadway le falta algo. Tendrías que haber seguido una carrera en la policía, o de investigador privado" interrumpió Sue.

"¿En serio me interrumpes para decir eso?" preguntó Shelby mirando a la ex entrenadora de las Cheerios.

"Por supuesto. Ella ya es grande. Ya tiene una decisión tomada. ¿Cuál de nosotras va a detenerla? No importa que le digamos, por más lógico que sea, ella va a seguir adelante. No estamos hablando de que lo hace por placer. Estamos hablando de que esto se trata de Santana. " dijo Sue. "En mi caso, yo voy a ofrecer mi ayuda a mini Liza."

Lucía y Shelby la miraron como si ahora la persona a la que tenían que retar era a Sue.

"Ella tiene razón" dijo Quinn después de unos minutos. "Anoche se quedó no sé hasta que hora, esperando por Santana."

"Son dos contra dos" dijo Rachel

"Tu padre va a aceptar cualquier explicación que le des." dijo Shelby.

"Tres contra dos" dijo Rachel

"Sé que no lo vas a hacer, pero ¿puedes prometerme que si estás en peligro vas a dejar todo en manos de las autoridades?" pidió Shelby mirando a su hija.

"Puedo hacerlo" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Por qué estás manteniendo tanta calma?" gritó Lucía mirando a Shelby y haciendo saltar del susto a todas las mujeres. "La idiota de mi hija está siendo acusada de un asesinato, y la idiota de la tuya está jugando al Inspector Gadget de nuevo. Esto no es la maldita Lima, esto es NY, y vaya a saber quien tuvo la maldita idea de incriminar a mi hija en ese asesinato, pero no sabemos que tan peligroso pueda llegar a ser."

"Lucía, cálmate" dijo Shelby poniéndose rápidamente de pie para intentar abrazar a la madre de la latina. Pero ésta no dejaba que la toquen, y caminó rápidamente para detenerse al frente de Rachel.

"No quiero que te involucres en esto. Mira si es un paciente demasiado trastornado que te hace más daño del que te hizo...Judy." dijo Lucía, mirando rápidamente a Quinn para pedirle disculpas.

"Lo de Judy fue un accidente" dijo la diva mirándola seriamente.

Lucía bufó. Si, bufó, para sorprender más a Rachel.

"¿Uds. no se dan cuenta?" agregó la madre de Santana dando media vuelta y enfrentando a las otras tres mujeres. "Mi hija es psicóloga, en esta ciudad están mucho más locos que en ese pueblo maldito en el medio de la nada."

"Quinn, tendríamos que investigar a sus pacientes" dijo Rachel inclinándose hacia la derecha, para poder hablar directamente con la rubia a través de Lucía.

"Voy a matarte, con mis propias manos" dijo Lucía dando media vuelta y mirando a Rachel. "Voy a matarte por idiota mientras duermes, durante el tiempo que me quede en tu casa." dijo Lucía.

"Me pareció oír la hermosa voz de Lulú." dijo Noah Puckerman entrando en el living. "Realmente, lo mejor de todo, es poder oír tu voz."

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Lucía.

"¿Cómo que estoy haciendo acá?" preguntó Noah. "Es una investigación y siempre me dan hambre"

"No voy a cocinar para ti. Tu etapa de crecimiento ya terminó" dijo Lucía apurándose para dejar la habitación.

"Ya se le va a pasar, y cuando se sienta nerviosa, voy a ganarme el pan" dijo Noah mirando a la diva.

"Espera ¿llamaste a Puckerman para investigar el caso de Santana?" preguntó Quinn. "¿Quieres que la loca termine en la cárcel?"

"¡Ey!" dijo Noah ofendido.

"Quinn, sabes bien que Noah es detective de homicidios." dijo Rachel

"¡En Lima!" gritaron las tres mujeres.

"Pero lo soy. Hay que investigar homicidios en ese lugar. Son aburridos" dijo Noah

"Por lo menos esta vez Puckerman puede recibir las balas por ti" dijo Shelby poniéndose de pie y mirando a Sue. "Quiero que me llames cada una hora"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel

Su madre y Sue pasaron al lado de la diva, mirándola una vez más antes de dejar la casa.

Quinn se sentó en el lugar que previamente hubiera ocupado Shelby, y miró a los dos judíos que tenía en frente.

"No me dejan ver todavía el expediente. Pero tengo entendido que toda la evidencia es circunstancial. Ubican a Santana en la escena del crimen, era obvio porque es el callejón de al lado de su edificio, en donde tienen la entrada para la playa de estacionamiento. Lo único que tienen, además de lo anterior, es la falta de coartada de Santana." dijo Quinn

"¿No acaba de decir que no puede ver el expediente?" preguntó Noah mirando a la diva.

"Tengo amigos en la fiscalía, estúpido" dijo Quinn

"Tu carácter sigue siendo tan cambiante como siempre" dijo Noah mirando a la rubia. "¿Dónde está mi hija?"

"En mi casa, con Britt." dijo Quinn.

"¿Puedo ir a verla?" preguntó Noah.

"Ven conmigo, estúpido" dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie. "Te dejamos con la loca de Lucía. A Santana seguramente le van a dar el alta hoy, en un rato." agregó mirando a Rachel.

"De acuerdo." dijo la diva poniéndose de pie. "Noah, tienes media hora para ver a Beth, seguramente la vas a poder ver todos los días ahora que estás aquí. Vamos a ir al departamento de Santana a ver si encontramos a Kathy"

"Si, señor...a" dijo Noah saliendo con Quinn. Media hora era suficiente, ya que Quinn vivía en la misma calle que Rachel.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están? _

_Espero que bien._

_Si o si, esta es la parte final de toda la serie sin nombre que ubica a las 3 historias anteriores._

_Sé que la historia anterior, tuvo un final medio flojo. Es lo que me pasa cuando comencé a idear lo que sería esta historia._

_Pensé que la iba a publicar más adelante, pero ya voy bien con el segundo capítulo y voy a poder escribir y relajarme, para idear bien. Pero la historia tiene sentido, aunque no les parezca._

_Espero que les guste._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	2. I Can Only Hope

****Título:******Santana y Rachel: ****Dos Idiotas en NY**

****Autora:****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo:********2 – I Can Only Hope ****

****Palabras: ******3,****741**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

****Summary:******Una llamada desde la comisaría, una decisión realizada simplemente porque la sigue amando. Una investigación para poder salvarla. Continuación y parte final de R&amp;S: Investigadoras de Secretos, SL: Consejera No Autorizada y RB: Detective Privado**

****Rating: ******M**

****Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.****

****Fecha de Publicación:******** 09/12/14****

* * *

****I Can Only Hope****

"¿Te dijo algo antes de que pases a buscarme?" preguntó Noah mientras subían por el ascensor del edificio de Santana.

"No, solo me insultó en español y en voz baja" dijo Rachel

"Supongo que estará bastante preocupada." dijo Noah

"Si, y supongo que se va a preocupar más" dijo Rachel cuando vieron la puerta del departamento de Santana rota y un gran desorden en el interior.

"¿Vinieron a allanar?" preguntó Noah mientras pateaba la puerta despacio.

"Creo que no." dijo Rachel sacando su celular.

"¿A quién llamas?" preguntó Noah al ver que marcaba un número, mientras lo detenía así no entraba.

"A Quinn. Es la abogada de Santana" dijo Rachel.

Noah esperó que terminara de hablar con la rubia y quiso volver a entrar en la casa, Rachel volvió a detenerlo.

"Dice que esperemos, va a venir con la policía, así de paso ejecutan la orden de allanamiento" dijo la diva.

"Así no vamos a poder ayudar si algo incriminatorio ahí adentro." dijo Noah

"Lo más extraño es que Kathy no ha aparecido." dijo Rachel

"Supongo que eso te alegra" dijo Noah sentándose en el piso.

"Para nada" dijo Rachel. "Ella la quiere, ¿por qué debería alegrarme?" agregó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Porque nuevamente están en carrera para volver a ser lo que eran antes"

"Lo cual, si ella no quiere, no me sirve de nada."

"Te hiciste a un lado cuando viste que lo de Kathy era serio. Creo que Santana aprecia eso." dijo Noah. "Y además, no creo que hubiera pedido tu ayuda si no te extrañara. Digamos, si es tan circunstancial como Quinn dice, Santana sabe que va a quedar libre. Y solo se ven una vez por semana, porque tú no quieres verla fuera de esa noche en que se juntan todas, para no crear problemas en su relación. Creo que es mutuo."

"Más allá de eso, creo que es la historia."

"Historia que no tendría que haber terminado donde lo hizo, además, seamos sinceros, nunca se pudieron mantener demasiado lejos la una de la otra. Santana vino a vivir a NY para poder estar cerca tuyo, no porque aquí podía ser exitosa como psicóloga, Rach, hay millones de psicólogos en esta ciudad."

"Solo me queda la esperanza" dijo Rachel.

S&amp;R

"Y Finn está a punto de casarse." dijo Noah

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, parece que algo está sucediendo las últimas semanas antes de cada boda como para que ellas huyan" dijo Noah

"Finalmente llegó la caballería." dijo Rachel señalando hacia el ascensor, por donde aparecía Quinn con dos detectives.

"¿Entraron?" preguntó la rubia

"No, solo nos quedamos esperando aquí hasta que uds. llegaran" dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo, sigan aquí" dijo Quinn agarrando un papel que uno de los detectives le entregaba, y leyendo.

S&amp;R

"Toma, es un bolso con ropa de Santana. No va a poder quedarse ahí adentro." dijo Quinn una hora y media después. Tres policías más y un miembro de escenas del crimen entraron en el departamento y se estaban marchando de a uno.

"¿Hay novedades de Kathy?" preguntó Rachel poniéndose de pie.

"Ninguna. Y no hay nada de su ropa ahí adentro" dijo Quinn. "Estoy segura de que ella se ha ido."

"¿Crees que podría hacerlo?" preguntó Rachel preocupada.

"No estaban bien las cosas entre ellas, parece que el último tiempo Kathy le hacía escenas de celos por cada noche que nos juntábamos. Además, Santana estaba sospechando de que ella estaba con alguien." dijo Quinn mirando hacia el interior del departamento, en donde solo quedaban los dos detectives que ahora estaban abriendo los conductos de ventilación. "Obviamente no te lo contó, porque si ella sospechaba podía caer en la tentación de estar contigo."

"Lo sé, y no me molesta." dijo Rachel. "Yo no quería entrometerme en la relación que esas dos tenían"

"Lo sé. Ella también lo sabe. Creo que lo que Kathy en realidad quería era empujar a Santana hacia tus brazos. Yo también estaba pensando que ella estaba con alguien más. Realmente había cambiado mucho los últimos meses." dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué entonces estamos hablando de esto?" preguntó Rachel.

"Creo que tenía que dejarte pensando en algo que no sea este maldito caso." dijo Quinn.

"¿Fijaron fianza?" preguntó Noah

"¿En qué momento? La abogada está jugando con esta" dijo Quinn señalando a Rachel. "No van a hacer ninguna denuncia oficial, de todas formas, como dije todo es circunstancial. Y si ven la cara de los detectives, no hay ninguna prueba dentro del departamento. Va a ser liberada en dos horas, así que por favor, ve a esperarla"

"¿Vamos Noah?" preguntó la diva mirando a su amigo.

"Vamos princesa" dijo el joven poniéndose ahora si de pie.

S&amp;R

"Gracias" dijo Santana agarrando la bolsa que uno de los oficiales le entregaba, con sus pertenencias, para darse vuelta y encontrarse a los dos morenos mirándola con una ceja levantada.

"Tenías que venir caminando insultando a cada policía de esta comisaría" dijo Noah. "Deberías saber que en el caso de que tengas que volver, no van a ser muy amables."

"Creo que deberías entender lo que es pasar 24 horas en una sala de interrogatorios, teniendo que golpear la puerta cada vez que quería ir al baño, o comer hamburguesas frías." dijo Santana.

"Si, es una buena táctica, yo también la uso en Lima" dijo Noah caminando detrás de la diva hacia el auto.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Santana

"A mi casa. Tengo una visita improvisada que está gritando en español por lo que me pediste" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Por qué hay un bolso mío en el asiento trasero?" preguntó Santana cuando estaba entrando en el auto. Como sus amigos no respondieron, Santana se sentó pensando. "Se fue, ¿verdad?"

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel mientras arrancaba mirando de reojo a Noah

"Lo bueno hubiera sido que no me hubiera enterado por los detectives. Volvió uno hace un rato y dijo que no había rastros de ella en mi departamento." dijo la latina.

"Ni de tu departamento" dijo Puck

"¡Noah!" dijo la diva retándolo.

"Supuse que lo iban a destrozar cuando lo allanaran" dijo Santana

"Estaba destrozado de antes" dijo Rachel mirando la reacción de Santana por el espejo retrovisor. "Así que debe haber sido un robo."

"Debe haber sido Kathy" dijo Santana. "Cuando se ponía medio loca, era medio destructiva. En la habitación no había ningún adorno porque solía tirarlos en mi dirección cuando le agarraban esos ataques."

"¿Sospechas con quien podría haber estado?" preguntó Noah

"Eres el rey de la sensibilidad" dijo Rachel girando sus ojos.

"Es una pregunta justa. Mientras antes estemos en el camino correcto del verdadero asesino, mejor" dijo el policía.

"Solo sospecho que es un hombre" dijo Santana con la mirada clavada en la diva. "Hace bastantes meses. Eran los días que encontraba una prueba de embarazo que volvía a explotar con el tema de mi cercanía física con Rachel Berry."

"Ya querríamos todos una cercanía realmente física entre uds. dos" dijo Noah recibiendo ésta vez un golpe en la nuca por parte de la latina. "No me culpen. Lo único que suelen hacer es quejarse de que sexualmente están insatisfechas, por más que tengan una relación de más de 6 meses o gente que parezca sexualmente favorecidas. Uds. son las que cometieron el error de separarse y de no volver las quinientas mil veces que tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero no. Prefieren seguir buscando algo que ya tienen, donde obviamente no existe porque están completamente idiotizadas en que si tiene que ser va a ser. Obviamente, el destino les sigue dando oportunidades de estar juntas, lo cual quiere decir que deben estar juntas. Pero siguen insistiendo."

"Llegamos filósofo contemporáneo" dijo Rachel mirándolo confundida.

Santana miraba a la diva como intentando decirle algo, pero sabía que obviamente no era el momento.

S&amp;R

"¡Te dije que venir a esta maldita ciudad era una mala idea, Santana. Sin embargo, vienes porque...todos sabemos la maldita razón por la cual lo haces, y te terminan acusando de un asesinato que no has cometido." gritó Lucía apenas vio a su hija.

"No tenía idea de que me pasaría eso, mamá." dijo Santana girando sus ojos.

"No tenías idea. ¿Cómo mierda no vas a tener idea? Trabajas con gente loca" gritó Lucía.

"No está loca. Solo tienen problemas" trató de defender Santana.

"¿Problemas?" preguntó Lucía. "¿Cómo pueden tener problemas? Estás siendo acusada de un maldito asesinato, Santana. Eso no es problema, eso es locura." dijo Lucía

"Podrías mostrarte un poco más comprensiva con tu hija. Me están acusando de un asesinato en el que según dicen tienen pruebas y su novia la acaba de dejar, en el medio de todo esto" dijo Santana

"Era obvio. Nadie puede competir con ella" dijo Lucía bajando la voz. Sabía que podían estar escuchando. "Lo que no entiendo es porque viniste con ella."

"Porque lo estaba intentando. Igual que ella. Estuvo casi dos años con alguien porque lo estaba intentando." dijo Santana.

"Seamos sinceras hija, nunca se pudieron mantener muy lejos la una de la otra. Ninguna de las dos podía dejar de estar junto a la otra, no importa lo mucho que intentaran estar con alguien más. Creo que fue la peor decisión que tomaron. Lo único que quieren es estar juntas." dijo Lucía sentándose al frente de su hija, lo suficientemente cerca como para seguir hablando en susurros.

"Somos estúpidas, lo sabemos. Pero creo que estábamos hablando de un tema completamente diferente." dijo Santana

"Todo tiene con el tema entre Rachel y tú. Años atrás yo pensaba que no te acordabas de absolutamente nada de ese verano en la casa de los Berrys. Cinco días después, empezaron una relación de noviazgo con Rachel todo por los recuerdos de las dos de ese verano. Después de eso, terminan la relación cuando se separan en la universidad. Mi sospecha es porque no hubieras aguantado una relación a distancia por tus celos. Sin embargo, desde ese tiempo hasta hoy, uds. han ido y venido en noches de placer, en las que recuerdan todo lo que vivieron juntas. A pesar de eso, intentan estar con otras personas. Hasta que te detienen por un asesinato y a la que llamas, es a Rachel." dijo Lucía

"Es un hermoso resumen de nuestra historia." dijo Santana

"Santana, ya metiste a Rachel en este lío. Yo ya no puedo decirle que no y amenazar con llamar a su padre. Ella tiene en si la decisión de seguir con esto. Pero por favor, antes de que sigan en esto, tomen una decisión. Vuelvan a estar juntas o te buscas un lugar en el medio de la nada para comenzar de nuevo. Pero no sigan jugando con la gente." dijo Lucía poniéndose de pie. "Y me gustaría que resolvieran eso primero."

Santana se quedó de brazos cruzados, tratando de recordar que habitación era en la que estaba. Después de todo, visitaba muy poco la casa de la diva, porque Kathy no quería que se vieran a solas.

"¿Te vas a quedar mucho más acá o vas a intentar dormir en una cama?" preguntó Rachel entrando en la habitación.

"Si me dices que duermes conmigo, no tengo ningún problema en lo segundo." dijo la latina mirando a la diva.

"Creo que sería muy pronto. Tu relación con Kathy terminó hace ¿qué? ¿24 horas?" preguntó la diva sentándose en donde había estado sentada Lucía.

"Mi relación terminó hace mucho. Solo que no me di cuenta." dijo Santana

"No creo que sea el momento de hablar de nosotras" dijo la diva sin quitar su mirada de la de Santana.

"¿Cuándo va a serlo? Venimos esquivando el momento desde hace años, Rachel. Y cada vez que pasa algo entre nosotras, nunca lo hablamos." dijo Santana. "Y ya nos reencontramos demasiadas veces como para seguir evitando decir lo que nos pasa. Lo que sentimos."

"Santana..."

"En serio Rachel, necesitamos hablarlo. No seguir esquivando todo el tema, desde que salimos de la secundaria. No somos amigas con derecho, nunca lo fuimos. Somos mucho más que eso." dijo Santana

"No iba a aceptar..." dijo la diva. "No iba a aceptar investigar lo que me pediste. Pero sabía que era la única forma que teníamos para vernos sin gente alrededor. Sabía que era la única opción que yo tenía para que Kathy me viera cerca tuyo. ¿Crees que no quiero volver a lo de antes? Por supuesto que quiero. Pero cuando me enteré que venías a NY, y no venías sola, me di cuenta que iba a llevar mucho más tiempo del que pensaba. Pero no pude seguir intentando, ¿sabes? No lo pude hacer. Estabas tan cerca mío que era muy difícil pensar en alguien más. Pero no podía entrometerme, por mucho que quisiera. Parecías feliz con Kathy." sus ojos no buscaron más a los de la latina. Parecía estar mirando algo, una película, proyectada en la pared."Quería intentar todo. Todo. Intentar seguir adelante con mi vida, con un nuevo amor. Pero sigo atada a ti, Santana."

"Es lo que quiero decir, estamos atadas desde que nos conocimos a los 8 años. No podemos seguir tratando de hacernos felices con otras personas cuando sabemos que solo nos podemos hacer felices una a la otra. Y generalmente terminamos lastimadas o en relaciones un poco extrañas." dijo Santana

"Eso es cierto." dijo la diva.

"¿Por qué terminaste al final con ese...o esa...?" preguntó Santana. "¿Con la persona que más duraste?"

"Quería venir a vivir conmigo. A esta casa" dijo Rachel

"¿Y cuál es el problema?" preguntó Santana.

"Al comienzo ninguno, parecía que los perros lo aceptaban. El tiempo fue pasando, fuimos llegando a un año, y cada vez que él venía, mis perros gruñían, Santana. Creo que no lo atacaban porque estaba yo. Cuando empezó con esa idea de venir a vivir conmigo, y que quede claro que mucho no habíamos discutido el tema, comenzó a dejar sus cosas en esta casa."

"¿Cómo te dabas cuenta?" preguntó Santana sonriendo.

"Mis perros, las encontraban a todas, para jugar a destruirlas." dijo Rachel logrando que la latina riera a carcajadas.

"Ve a dormir San, tuviste una noche bastante mala." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie.

"Termina de contarme, por lo menos." dijo la latina.

"Cada vez que volvía a esta casa, se quejaba fuertemente de que mis perros habían destruido toda su ropa u otras cosas. Una vez quiso pegarle a Atenea, se fue corriendo a la ciudad, porque cuando vi lo que estaba por hacer, le envié a Apolo y Afrodita porque a ellos no se les acercaba, son mucho más jóvenes que Hermes y Atenea. Después de eso vino a decirme que quería que viviéramos juntos, pero sin los perros. Cuando le dije que no me parecía, me dijo que eligiera entre los perros y él. Elegí los perros." dijo la diva como si no importara.

"¿Cómo te las arreglaste para encontrar a alguien tan idiota?"

"De la misma forma en que te dejé ir, Santana." dijo Rachel acercándose a la latina y dejando un beso en su frente. "Siendo idiota."

Santana se quedó escuchando esas palabras en su mente, mientras Rachel dejaba la habitación y se dirigía hacia la cocina, donde Noah y Lucía estaban discutiendo.

La latina reaccionó tarde, y corrió a la diva hasta esa habitación, agarrando su mano justo en el umbral de la puerta para hacerla girar.

"No llegamos a nada, Rachel." dijo Santana ignorando a Noah y a su madre que las estaban mirando expectantes.

"No creo que...mmmm" dijo la diva siendo interrumpida por los labios de la latina apoyándose sobre los suyos.

"Te lo dije. Son idiotas" dijo Lucía mientras su hija y Rachel se seguían besando en la puerta. "Lo intentaron como 5 años, y las dos sabían que querían estar juntas, pero sin embargo, nunca lo lograron."

"Siempre lo fueron, Lulú." dijo Noah

"No vuelvas a decirme Lulú." dijo Lucía tirando un repasador a las dos morenas que seguían besándose en la puerta. "Terminen con eso que si se extrañan, no es porque nosotros las hubiéramos separado. Y vengan a cenar."

S&amp;R

Santana se dormía en la mesa después de esa noche en la cárcel. Solo quería mantenerse despierta para seguir besando a la diva, que parecía hablar con Lucía y con Puck como si nada pasara.

"Tengo sueño" dijo Santana por quinta vez, y todos la miraron.

"Por supuesto. No sé que estás haciendo todavía en la mesa. No creo que tengas fuerzas suficientes para tener sexo con Rachel." dijo Lucía.

"No sé que habitación me tocó" dijo Santana

"¿Para qué quieres saber qué habitación te tocó?" preguntó Lucía. "Eventualmente vas a vagar por las habitaciones de esta casa, buscando la de Rachel para dormir"

"La fe que me tienes madre, todavía a esta edad, es impresionante" dijo Santana

"Y tú eres idiota, pero no por eso lo digo en voz alta" dijo Lucía

"Lo dices todo el tiempo" dijo Noah

"Tú no te metas" dijo Lucía.

"Mi habitación es la última del primer piso" dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué no la acompañas?" preguntó Lucía mirando a su hija, que parecía estar a punto de cerrar sus ojos por el resto de la noche.

"Tienes razón" dijo la diva poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano para que Santana la agarre y así llevarla.

S&amp;R

"Mañana me voy a olvidar de como llegué a este cuarto" dijo Santana cayendo sobre la cama y cerrando los ojos. "Acuéstate" agregó mientras Rachel la miraba.

"Duerme, Santana" dijo la diva dejando un beso en su frente y notando que la latina ya se había dormido.

Lo mejor que pudo la desvistió y la acomodó debajo de las sábanas, antes de volver a la cocina.

* * *

Cuando Santana se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta que ya casi dejaba de ser mañana.

Eran casi las 12 del mediodía y había dormido bien.

"¿Cómo no vine antes a dormir con ella?" preguntó en voz alta vistiéndose rápidamente al recordar que la noche anterior habían hablado con la diva.

Comenzó a buscar a Rachel hasta que escuchó voces.

No se sorprendió, sabía que seguramente su madre seguía buscando a la diva, o Quinn había pasado a ver como estaba.

"¿Me estás diciendo que hay un testigo presencial del asesinato de esta persona que ubica a Santana no solo en el lugar sino matando a sea quien sea el muerto?" preguntó Rachel poniéndose rápidamente de pie cuando escuchó lo que la abogada tenía que decir, Santana venía sonriendo porque la diva ya estaba en el alcance de su vista.

"Es lo que ellos dicen, Rachel. Santana no puede probar que estaba en el departamento esa noche, porque Kathy no lo va a confirmar" dijo Quinn

"¿Cómo qué no lo va a confirmar?" preguntó Noah haciendo su aparición en los ojos de Santana y en sus oídos. "Tendríamos que saber donde está, antes que nada. ¿No?"

"No. El testigo se presentó con su novia. Su novia es Kathy. Ella me dijo que no va a testificar a favor de Santana." dijo Quinn bajando la voz.

"Parece una maldita conspiración para dejarme" dijo Santana desde la puerta, haciendo a todos girar a mirarla. La única que no la miró con miedo de que explotara fue Rachel quien asintió. "Kathy nunca podría haber confirmado mi coartada porque esa noche tampoco apareció por mi departamento. Apareció solo el día que me arrestaron, a la mañana temprano, para discutir una vez más mi supuesto amorío con Rachel."

"El cual por lo que parece era cierto" dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel, Noah y Santana, que empezaron a negar con la cabeza.

"Rachel no se acercó a mi en todo este tiempo que estuve con Kathy. Tú estabas presente cada vez que nos veíamos. Anoche nos besamos por primera en más de un año." dijo Santana. "¿Cómo se llama el testigo?"

"¿Crees que lo voy a decir? Estos dos idiotas pueden llegar a hacer algo" dijo Quinn señalando a los judíos quienes giraron sus ojos.

"Investigar." dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia. "¿Crees que somos Tonto y Retonto y que vamos a ir a buscarlo para poder amenazarlo de que no declare en contra de Santana? Las pruebas siguen siendo circunstanciales, Quinn."

"Se complica un poco cuando un testigo ubica a Santana en el momento del crimen en el lugar del crimen" dijo la rubia sentándose en un pequeño sillón. "Necesito saberlo ahora, porque está en riesgo mi carrera. Santana..."

"Si me vas a preguntar si yo maté a alguien quien no conozco, ni siquiera de nombre, es mejor que te vayas Quinn y me busques otro abogado" dijo la latina ofendiéndose y cruzando sus brazos.

"No, idiota. Necesito saber si en tu entorno hay alguien capaz de organizar todo esto para echarte la culpa. Y que tiene que ver Kathy" dijo Quinn cruzando sus brazos también en clara señal de que estaba ofendida.

"No sé" dijo Santana. "Primero pensé en mis pacientes..."

"Eso es..." dijo Quinn mirando a la morena que estaba silenciosa. "Tiene que ser un paciente."

"¿Cuál es el nombre del testigo?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Me prometes que no van a ir, no van a mandar a nadie, ni siquiera van a pensar en amenazarlo?" preguntó Quinn.

"Si" dijo Rachel

"Tommy Shawn" dijo Quinn mirando la reacción de todos. Porque el nombre lo reconocieron enseguida. Todos abrieron la boca, casi hablan al mismo tiempo, antes de cerrarla.

"Es el pitcher de los Yankees. Gana millones por año." dijo Noah sentándose derrotado.

"No lo quise atender, Quinn." dijo Santana mirando a la rubia. Rachel era la única que para ese momento prestaba atención.

"¿No quisiste atender a un paciente casi millonario?" preguntó Quinn

"No venía muy bien recomendado de otros psicólogos. Parecía que su inestabilidad mental eran más para un hospital psiquiátrico" dijo la latina.

Quinn asintió mirando rápidamente a la diva, que ya estaba perdida en otro mundo, pensando como hacer para poder encontrar todo aquello que la prensa no pudo encontrar de Tommy Shawn.

"El problema es que Kathy está con él" dijo Noah

"Eso no es ningún problema." dijo Rachel volviendo a la realidad. "Kathy puede alegar muchas cosas, pero hay pruebas irrefutables de que hasta el día después del asesinato ella dormía con Santana. Cuando los manágers de Tommy se enteren, van a recomendar dejarla. No creo que sea muy bueno para su jugador estrella."

Todos miraron a la diva sabiendo que ya tenía marcada en su cabeza una nueva estrategia para seguir y suspiraron.

Todos menos Santana, que solo quería besarla.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están? _

_Finalmente el capítulo 2. Después de todo, estoy tratando de encontrar espacios para escribir. _

_No vimos mucho en este capítulo sobre el caso, simplemente a dos idiotas que creían que lo mejor era estar separadas, intentando buscar algo que tenían juntas. Es la mejor forma de resumirlo, creo._

_Espero que les guste._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

**_SamyAgronSarfati:_**_ jajaja yo también pensé que iba a demorarme. Pero ya tenía el capítulo listo, y parte del segundo, y me dije: lo subo. Así que aquí está. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_PauShultz: _**_jajajaja, a mi personalmente tampoco me había gustado mucho como terminé la anterior, pero era porque tenía esta historia dando vueltas ya y quería culminarla con ellas dos siendo más grandes. Y volviendo a lo que hicieron cuando empezaron su noviazgo, allá por RB: Detective Privado. Espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Kitties, si todo va bien nos vemos la semana que viene!_

_Besos!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	3. Stupid And Idiot Together

****Título: ******Santana y Rachel: ****Dos Idiotas en NY**

****Autora:****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo:********3 – Stupid and Idiot Together****

****Palabras: ******3,****187**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

****Summary:******Una llamada desde la comisaría, una decisión realizada simplemente porque la sigue amando. Una investigación para poder salvarla. Continuación y parte final de R&amp;S: Investigadoras de Secretos, SL: Consejera No Autorizada y RB: Detective Privado**

****Rating: ******M**

****Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.****

****Fecha de Publicación:********15********/12/14****

* * *

****Stupid And Idiot Together****

"¿Alguna vez te dijeron que tenías que atender a Tommy Shawn?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Santana.

"No." dijo la latina. "Sé que él tiene un psicólogo hace años, y que éste a veces lo deriva a otros porque es como que se cansa, pero nunca me lo derivó."

"¿Has tenido acceso al archivo del caso?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la rubia.

"No te interesa verlo" dijo Quinn

"Si me interesa, sobre todo porque Santana me pidió que investigara el caso" dijo la diva.

"Lo cual no quiere decir que tengas que involucrarte en esto, Rachel." dijo Quinn. Las dos se habían olvidado que tenían expectadores.

"¿Cómo quieres que investigue si ni siquiera me dejas ver el archivo del caso?" preguntó la diva

"Yo no quiero que investigues" dijo Quinn levantando la voz. "¿No vas a dejarlo de lado ahora que la tienes viviendo aquí contigo?"

"¿Y qué rayos hago con los días que me pedí?" dijo Rachel

"Es peligroso, Rachel."

"No lo creo" dijo la diva.

"No lo sabes. Esto no es Lima" dijo Quinn completamente enojada. Todos lo podían ver. "Aquí no estás tratando con mi madre" agregó sacando una carpeta de su maletín y tirándola en la mesa ratona. "Dejala en mi casa esta tarde. No voy a estar."

Y diciendo eso, Quinn se marchó.

"Que mal humor que tiene" dijo Santana

"No es la única que está enojada porque Rachel tomó este caso" dijo Noah viendo como la diva agarraba la carpeta y comenzaba a ver lo que había adentro. "Todos saben que lo hizo porque se lo pediste."

"¿Conoces a Carrie Montalvano?" preguntó Rachel demostrando que no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaban diciendo.

"No" respondió Santana después de saber que estaba haciéndole la pregunta.

"Esa es la mujer que dicen que mataste" agregó tirando una foto de una rubia de ojos verdes.

"Ni de vista, Rachel" dijo Santana mirando la foto con atención.

"¿Quién querría involucrarte en un asesinato?" preguntó Noah

"No lo sé. Tengo muchos pacientes complicados" dijo Santana dejando finalmente la foto.

"Bueno, esto es estúpido" dijo Rachel finalmente dejando la carpeta en la mesa ratona. "¿Cómo pueden creer que mataste a una persona?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Santana

"Aquí dice que la acuchillaste, pero la dejaste viva, y después la ahorcaste con tus propias manos" dijo Rachel. "A la vista de todos"

"¿Todos quién?" preguntó Santana

"Todos los testigos, que en realidad son...uno solo. Kathy" dijo Rachel confundida.

"¿Qué tanto daño le hiciste como para que te acuse de asesinato?" preguntó Noah mirando a la latina sorprendido.

"Mi hija es idiota, pero no la lastimó tanto como ella a Santana" dijo Lucía entrando en la habitación con una bandeja con café.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Noah. "¿No la lastimó? Lulú, está tipa está buscando venganza por algo"

"Pero es cierto, Puck. Nunca la lastimé" dijo Santana. "Siempre le di más de lo que podía darle, trataba de demostrarle que realmente sentía cosas por ella. Porque sentía cosas por ella"

Noah levantó sus hombros, tratando de ignorar lo que había dicho ya que las dos latinas en la habitación lo miraban con cara de enojo.

"Vamos Noah." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y agarrando el archivo.

"¿A dónde se van?" preguntó Lucía caminando rápidamente para poder detener su salida.

"A pasear" dijo Rachel muy segura. "Tengo unas ganas muy grandes de ver a Beth"

"¿A pasear o ver a Beth?" preguntó Lucía.

"Las dos cosas" dijo Rachel

Lucía giró sus ojos. "Vas a ir a investigar, sabes bien que eso no me gusta"

"Nadie se va a dar cuenta que estamos ahí" dijo Rachel poniéndose en puntas de pie y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Santana.

S&amp;R

"Cuando dijiste que nadie se iba a dar cuenta de que estábamos aquí, no me imaginé esto" dijo Noah caminando por los pasillos del estadio de los Yankees. Tenía puesto un mono de trabajador de limpieza, su nombre era Joe, era rubio.

"Ahora tengo a mi alcance muchas más cosas." dijo Rachel a su lado. Si alguien se fijaba, no iban a poder reconocerla. Su rostro había cambiado completamente, incluso el color de su piel, por lo menos las partes que se podían ver a través de su mono de trabajador.

"Creo que tendríamos que haber encontrado otro lugar." dijo Noah mirando a su alrededor. Estaban caminando por pasillos vacíos, no encontraban absolutamente nada.

"Noah." dijo Rachel deteniéndose de pronto. "No puedo acercarme como Rachel Berry a Tommy Shawn. No puedo acercarme y hacer preguntas sobre lo que vio. Solo puedo investigar si lo que vio es cierto o no. Y de esta forma no me va a reconocer nadie"

"Ni yo te reconozco" dijo Noah mirando hacia sus costados. "Aunque tendríamos que tener algo como para hacernos los que limpiamos, si alguien nos ve les va a llamar la atención que no estemos haciendo nada."

"Shhh...cállate" dijo Rachel riendo mientras seguían caminando.

S&amp;R

Una hora después, se habían cruzado con pocas personas, y habían descubierto que los jugadores estaban entrenando en el campo de juego.

Rachel estaba comenzando a desesperarse, sobre todo porque Santana le enviaba mensajes preguntándole a que hora iban a volver, porque necesitaba hablar con ella.

Estaban haciendo que limpiaban los trofeos (habían encontrado los elementos) cuando vieron pasar a alguien que no creían ver tan pronto.

Kathy caminaba directamente hacia la puerta del vestuario de los jugadores, mirando constantemente a su alrededor.

Rachel y Noah compartieron una mirada, y siguieron haciendo que limpiaban, con unos auriculares en los oídos, como si estuvieran escuchando música y moviendo su cabeza a algún compás.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Tommy saliendo del vestuario al ver que era Kathy. "Te dije que no me buscaras por un tiempo."

"Lo siento. ¿Es seguro hablar con ellos cerca?" preguntó Kathy señalando a los dos trabajadores.

"No están escuchando, mira como están escuchando música. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Tommy

"Quería saber como estabas. Desde que declaraste en la policía que no supe nada de ti." dijo Kathy

"Estoy bien, pero no creo que debamos vernos. No sé que te hizo esa mujer, pero obviamente tiene buenos abogados." dijo Tommy. "Si me llevan a juicio, no voy a poder mantener la mentira."

"Tommy, no seas así" dijo Kathy agarrando sus manos.

"Kathy, me estás involucrando en el algo que ni sé que es. Estaba en el otro lado de la ciudad en ese momento, jugando un partido ¿recuerdas? Si solo una persona es fanática de los Yankees, o del beisbol, puedo decirte que estamos perdidos." dijo Tommy

"Nadie se va a dar cuenta" dijo Kathy

"¿No podías dejar a tu novia como todas las personas?¿Diciéndole que no la querías más?" preguntó Tommy dando media vuelta y caminando de nuevo hacia la puerta del vestuario.

"Ella tendría que haberme engañado. " dijo Kathy

"¿Cómo tú a ella?" preguntó Tommy. "Seamos sinceros, ella nunca supo que la seguiste a New York porque yo estaba aquí. Ve, Kathy. Cuando sea seguro voy a comunicarme contigo." agregó metiéndose finalmente en el vestuario.

Rachel y Noah, en sus disfraces, siguieron limpiando los trofeos, mientras Kathy pasaba a su lado, mirándolos fijamente.

Por alguna razón, Rachel terminó con el trofeo que tenía entre sus manos, y le hizo seña a Noah de que comenzaran a moverse hacia el lado contrario de Kathy y rápidamente.

S&amp;R

Kathy caminó varios pasillos hasta detenerse completamente. Esos de aseo, solo habían limpiado el mismo trofeo todo el tiempo que ellos estuvieron ahí. Volvió corriendo al pasillo del vestuario, cuando los jugadores estaban saliendo y ni rastros de los empleados.

"¿Qué te dije?" preguntó Tommy saliendo de la fila y acercándose a Kathy.

"Los empleados, los que estaban limpiando los trofeos..." dijo Kathy

"¿Qué hay con ellos?" preguntó Tommy

"Estaban limpiando el mismo trofeo todo el tiempo, Tommy. Estaban escuchándonos." dijo Kathy comenzando a asustarse.

"Creo que estás exagerando" dijo Tommy tratando de calmarla.

"Ahora no están" dijo Kathy

"Deben haber sido llamados para otra tarea." dijo Tommy. "Ve ahora, Kathy. No hay peligro dentro de este lugar."

S&amp;R

"Hola Quinn" dijo Rachel todavía disfrazada de hombre.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn haciendo un paso al costado y dejándolos pasar.

"Estuvimos muy entretenidos" dijo Rachel

"Me imagino. Tendrías que volver a tu casa, porque tu novia está queriendo ir a su oficina." dijo Quinn. "Todavía la policía no tiene una orden de allanamiento para su oficina, ya que es un poco más complicado al respecto de un psicólogo. Pero no me gustaría que volviera sola. Además, si va contigo, algún miembro de los papparazis las va a ver y no la van a poder acusar de estupideces."

"¿Qué novia?" preguntó la diva confundida.

"Santana, estúpida" dijo Quinn golpeando la mesa con la mano.

"Que carácter" dijo Rachel viendo como Noah se metía en el baño.

"¿Por qué te apareces en mi casa vestida así?" preguntó la rubia mirándola preocupada.

"Bueno, verás..." dijo Rachel tratando de pensar como decir las cosas. "No importa" agregó. "Lo que si importa es que te traigo la forma de poder desestimar la declaración del sr. Tommy Shawn."

"Dime que no lo amenazaste. Porque si lo hiciste, Santana está perdida." dijo Quinn

"Que poca fe que tienes en mi." dijo Rachel. "Estamos vestidos así, porque nos metimos en el estadio de los Yankees. Obviamente yo soy muy conocida, así que no puedo entrar como yo misma. Y la cuestión es que nadie recuerde a Noah."

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Quinn quien se estaba enojando por la falta de respuestas claras de la diva.

"Oh...bueno, estábamos en el pasillo de los vestuarios y apareció Kathy. Y se puso a hablar con Tommy" dijo la diva

"Dime lo importante. No quiero saber como rompes reglas, Rachel. Termino el caso de Santana y vuelvo a la fiscalía, y sigo bastante enojada contigo como para quitarme las ganas de acusarte de algo." dijo Quinn

"Está bien, pero que conste que si me acusas de algo, digo que todo fue para ayudarte, y sabes que la ciudad me va a creer más." dijo la diva.

"¡RACHEL!" gritó Quinn

"Tommy nunca podría haber sido testigo del asesinato de esa joven porque estaba jugando un partido del otro lado de la ciudad." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Lo que escuchaste." dijo la diva. "Ahora voy a ir a quitarme mi disfraz. A mi casa. Te dejo a Noah que seguramente quiere pasar tiempo con Beth"

"¿Quieres decirme por qué se me ocurrió comprar la casa disponible más cerca a la tuya?" preguntó Quinn mirándola con tristeza.

"Porque en el fondo me quieres" dijo Rachel besando la frente de la rubia y saliendo de la casa.

S&amp;R

Nadie la detuvo cuando entró en su casa y caminó a su habitación para sacarse el disfraz. Pero cuando salió nuevamente de la habitación, se encontró con que en el living la esperaba la gente de todos los días. Dígase, su madre, Sue, Lucía y Santana.

"¿No les falta alguien para la fiesta?" preguntó sentándose al frente de su madre.

"No me hagas hablar. Quinn está saliendo a las apuradas rumbo al juzgado, después de citar nuevamente a Tommy Shawn. ¿Sabes que si eso sale mal, la rubia puede perder todo el apoyo?" preguntó Sue

"¿Y por qué es mi culpa? Si ella recibe un dato de mi parte lo primero que tiene que hacer es confirmar que sea cierto" dijo Rachel

"Y lo hizo" dijo Santana mirando a Sue. "¿Desde cuando la retas tanto?"

"Desde que soy su otra madre" dijo la rubia

"No me molesta. Se pone muy divertida en las reuniones familiares" dijo Rachel

"Por lo menos una de las idiotas me tiene en consideración." dijo Sue.

"Necesito ir a mi oficina. No quieren dejarme ir sola." dijo Santana

"¿Tu secretaria no puede hacerlo?" preguntó Rachel

"Mi secretaria no me llama desde que me metieron presa, Rachel." dijo Santana

"No seas exagerada, imbécil." dijo Sue. "Solo te detuvieron para interrogarte. Si las pruebas que tienen en tu contra siguen cayendo."

"¿Cuánto tiempo van a tardar en conseguir la orden de allanamiento para la oficina?" preguntó Lucía.

"Y yo que sé" dijo Rachel

"Voy a ir con uds." dijo Shelby poniéndose de pie. "Es obvio que Quinn dio la orden de que Santana esperara a Rachel porque sabe que si hay papparazis pueden cubrir los pasos de esta idiota, pero es mejor que mientras más seamos mejor."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie también, seguida por la latina.

S&amp;R

"¿Quien llevaba tu agenda médica?" preguntó Rachel mientras entraban en la sala de espera de la oficina.

"Sandy, mi secretaria" dijo Santana.

"¿Tú no tenías nada que ver?" preguntó Rachel caminando hasta el escritorio de la secretaria y sentándose en el mismo.

"Solo cuando me derivaban algún paciente" dijo Santana mirándola confundida. "¿Por qué?" preguntó mirando a la diva.

"Pregunto. Tengo que saber todo" dijo Rachel

"Si hubieran intentando estar juntas, no tendrían que hacerse preguntas tan idiotas" dijo Shelby mirando los cuadros en la sala de espera.

"Parece que esa ha sido la mejor forma de describirnos en estos últimos días" dijo Rachel

"Es la verdad" dijo Shelby dando media vuelta.

"Alguien estuvo aquí" dijo Santana parada en la puerta de su oficina.

Rachel y Shelby caminaron rápidamente para mirar hacia adentro de la habitación.

"¿Lo dices por el revoltijo que hicieron?" preguntó Shelby

"¿Guardabas algo importante aquí?¿Los expedientes?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina.

"Por supuesto que guardaba los expedientes aquí." dijo Santana. "Por lo menos una copia"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, nunca guardé más de un día los originales aquí, incluso las grabaciones, todo está en otro lado." dijo Santana

"¿Dónde? No podemos poner un pie ahí adentro, tenemos que llamar a la policía, si tu lo haces les vas a dar lo que quieren, lo cual va a ser considerado cooperación" dijo Rachel

"Deja de decir idioteces" dijo Shelby. "Tiene que llamarla por el simple hecho de que alguien entró en su oficina. Y obviamente algo se llevaron, porque supongo que tendrías una computadora."

"La cual estaba en casa, y que también la gente que entró ahí, se la llevó." dijo Santana

"Entonces..." dijo Rachel

"Pero no guardo información personal. Las copias digitales de mis expedientes están en la nube. Pero nunca guardo la contraseña." dijo Santana dando media vuelta para levantar el teléfono.

S&amp;R

Volvieron a la noche a la casa de la diva, después de que se presentara la policía.

Santana caminó directamente detrás de Rachel, tratando de poder hablar con ella sobre el beso de la noche anterior.

"¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó Rachel dando media vuelta. "Quiero bañarme"

"Podríamos bañarnos juntas" dijo Santana levantando sus cejas.

"No" dijo Rachel firmemente.

"¿Y el beso de anoche?" preguntó Santana

"Si querías hablar de eso, fácilmente podrías haberlo dicho." dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama.

"Nos besamos, fue tan bueno como antes, dormimos en la misma cama, pero no dijimos nada." dijo Santana. "Eso no me parece correcto"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque no quiero solo besarte de vez en cuando y dormir en la misma cama sin poder sentirte. Quiero poder estar contigo como antes. Quiero poder hacer el amor contigo, Rachel." dijo Santana arrodillándose delante de la diva.

"Lo sé. Pero creo que todavía no es tiempo. ¿No te parece que iríamos muy rápido?" preguntó la diva.

"Creo que seríamos muy idiotas si no lo hiciéramos." dijo Santana

"Se te está pegando el idiota que todos nos dicen" dijo la diva acariciando la mejilla de Santana con un dedo.

"¿No crees que esperamos demasiados?" preguntó Santana

"¿Cuál de las dos tuvo la idea de conocer a otras personas e intentar ver si funcionaba?" preguntó Rachel riendo a través de la nariz.

"Creo que ninguna de las dos, Rach. Creo que nos concentramos en tratar de salir de lo que sentíamos por la otra, aunque...realmente...sentíamos demasiado por la otra como para poder escaparnos de eso." dijo Santana. "Por lo menos yo sigo sintiendo."

"Yo también, San. Pero...en estos momentos...si volvemos...Kathy..."

"Ella no tiene nada más que ver conmigo, Rach." dijo Santana

"Lo sé. Pero por alguna razón ella no puede dejarte ir."

"Ella ya me dejó ir. Rachel...no podemos seguir esperando que el tiempo sea el correcto. Vamos a morir con personas que no queremos, o vamos a morir solas pesando en que queremos estar con la otra."

"Eres muy negativa al hablar de las muertes" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Pero si, tendríamos que aprovechar el momento. Pero no estoy negándome por eso, Rach. Estoy negándome porque no sé como puede reaccionar tu ahora ex novia, San. Convenció a su novio de declarar en tu contra, y él no estaba ni cerca"

"Pero...¿podemos estar juntas en el secreto de tu casa?" preguntó Santana

"Si, Santana. Podemos" dijo Rachel cayendo en la cama porque la latina se tiró sobre ella y comenzó a besarla. "Me quiero ir a bañar, San" dijo la diva cuando tuvo finalmente su boca libre.

"Ahora podemos bañarnos juntas" dijo Santana nuevamente levantando las cejas.

Rachel sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

"¿Qué me está queriendo decir?" preguntó la jueza Patterson al fiscal.

"Que no debemos ignorar el testimonio del sr. Shawn." dijo el fiscal mirando desesperado a la abogada defensora.

"¿Por qué no? Si quiere lo puede llamar y lo detengo por falso testimonio. Lo cual la sra. Fabray acaba de demostrar fehacientemente. Su testigo estrella no podía estar en el lugar del crimen, sr. Torres." dijo la jueza.

"Pero...él se presentó voluntariamente" dijo el fiscal.

"Y por esa razón y por la razón de su fama, que para ud. es bastante importante, el sr. Shawn no va a recibir ningún castigo. Pero si ud. sigue insistiendo en que tome un testimonio, que claramente es inventado, para poder llevar a una audiencia a Santana López por un crimen del que todavía es sospechosa, porque no existe una sola prueba concreta en su contra, no solo su testigo estrella será puesto en un calabozo por 30 días y la publicidad será atroz, sino que ud. también será castigado." dijo la juez. "¿Quedó claro?"

"Si, su señoría" dijo el fiscal levantándose rápidamente y dejando la habitación.

"Sra. Fabray. He notado últimamente que ud. está bastante comprometida con este caso. Supongo que es porque es su amiga." dijo la jueza.

"No solo eso, su señoría. Estoy segura de su inocencia, sin embargo ella fue detenida como sospechosa con solo pruebas circunstanciales." dijo Quinn.

"¿Es cierto lo que se está rumoreando en los pasillos de este juzgado, sra. Fabray?" preguntó la jueza inclinándose hacia adelante.

"¿Qué se rumorea?" preguntó Quinn sin entender demasiado.

"Que ud. tiene a alguien investigando, alguien que es famosa en Broadway y que en el pasado resolvió un caso en el que ud. estaba involucrada" dijo la jueza. "Tengo que decirle, antes de que responda, que leí el caso de su madre"

"Yo no le pedí que investigue." dijo Quinn bajando la mirada. "Pero este caso involucra a alguien a quien ella ama"

"Está bien, solo quería saber si iba a ser algo divertido." dijo la jueza señalando la puerta.

Quinn se retiró pensando en que este iba a ser un caso extraño.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Yo bien, tratando de mantener la subida semanal de esta historia. Igualmente parece que viene bien. Jajaja. _

_Bueno, apareció Kathy, que parece que tenía sus intenciones, también._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**SamyAgronSarfati:** jajaja ya va a llegar una escena. Yo creo que si terminan juntas, Sue les va a decir idiotas en la cena de ensayo del casamiento. Jajajaja me diste una idea. Huele a reconciliación, pero va despacio. El título lo pensé bastante, realmente. Y me quedó ese, así que me gustó también. Jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties, muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	4. Fun With You Means Sex

****Título:******Santana y Rachel: ****Dos Idiotas en NY**

****Autora:****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo:********4 – Fun with you means sex****

****Palabras: ******3,****518**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

****Summary:******Una llamada desde la comisaría, una decisión realizada simplemente porque la sigue amando. Una investigación para poder salvarla. Continuación y parte final de R&amp;S: Investigadoras de Secretos, SL: Consejera No Autorizada y RB: Detective Privado**

****Rating: ******M**

****Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.****

****Fecha de Publicación:********28********/12/14****

* * *

****Fun With You Means Sex****

Quinn estaba cenando con las morenas, Lucía, Shelby y Sue. Noah aprovechando la cena, decidió llevarse a Beth a la ciudad.

Los ojos avellanas de la rubia no dejaban de mirar a la diva, quien comenzó a sentirse nerviosa después de dos horas.

"¿Quieres decirme que tengo?" preguntó Rachel tocándose el rostro.

"Además de estupidez, nada" dijo Quinn bajando la mirada.

Santana, que estaba sentada al lado de Quinn, se inclinó para hablar en su oído.

"Más te vale que no la estés mirando porque sientes cosas por ella, porque no te voy a permitir que me la robes" dijo la latina en voz baja.

"Oh, por Dios. Son idiotas las dos" dijo Quinn dejando sus cubiertos en la mesa y llamando la atención de todos. "¿Sabes que me dijo la jueza hoy? Que va a ser un caso divertido porque estás involucrada. Que leyó el expediente del caso de mi madre. Yo no oculto mi pasado, ni siquiera miento cuando me preguntan porque mis padres murieron, pero este caso se está volviendo un chiste para todos menos para mi."

Rachel sintió porque Quinn lo decía, sabía bien que la rubia no quería que se involucrara por el simple hecho de que no sabían con quien estaban lidiando. Recordaba muy bien (varias noches por semana desde que se habían separado con Santana para ir a la universidad) esa noche con Judy Fabray. Recordaba cada detalle, el miedo que había sentido y cada vez era peor al despertarse incapaz de haber podido salvar a la madre de su amiga.

La conversación terminó ahí, porque nadie sabía bien que decir. Nadie sabía como borrar de sus cuerpos lo que había pasado años atrás, y las preguntas de Quinn trajeron esos recuerdos. Las palabras y la preocupación de Quinn volvieron a preocuparlas.

S&amp;R

"Santana...¿me acompañas al auto?" preguntó Quinn cuando se estaba marchando. Ya era casi medianoche y no habían tocado el caso de nuevo.

"Si" dijo la latina confundida.

Cuando estuvieron afuera, cerca del vehículo de la rubia, Quinn se detuvo y miró a Santana.

"Tienes que detenerla. Tienes que hacer que se salga de esta investigación. No puede seguir estando en esto." dijo Quinn firmemente.

"No creo que pueda" dijo Santana

"¿Lo has intentado?" preguntó Quinn. "Porque ya tienes lo que quieres. Ya la tienes a ella de tu lado. Necesito que lo intentes."

"Pero si ella..."

"Santana...ya no tenemos 15 años. No vivimos en Lima. Y esta vez el asesino no es mi madre." dijo Quinn "Ella está en mucho más peligro que lo inútil que puede llegar a ser la policía de Lima. Así que, si tanto la amas, por lo menos ten la decencia de plantearle el tema. Si no la puedes convencer, tendré que ver como secuestrarla para sacarla del medio. Pero mientras tanto, espero que puedas convencerla."

Santana miró hacia el piso, sabía que era su culpa.

"Deberías estar preocupada, y no pensando cual va a ser el siguiente paso por llevarla a tu cama. Sabes tan bien como yo, que solo un beso puede volver a encender la pasión entre uds., pero necesito que la saques de esto." dijo Quinn

"¿Es por lo qué dijo la Jueza?" preguntó Santana tratando de entender.

"Ojalá solo te lo estaría pidiendo por eso." dijo Quinn apoyándose sobre su auto. "Estoy preocupada, Santana. Por ella, por ti. Por ella porque no sabemos con quién nos estamos enfrentando. Por ti, porque si a ella le pasa algo, tú perderías toda tu alegría."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana

"Te has ido apagando mientras más tiempo pasabas con Kathy, te has apagado tanto, que no te has dado cuenta que los mejores días de tu semana eran las cenas en las que ella estaba presente. Eran los días que más sonreías. El resto de los días, aquellos en los que no la veías, pero cenabas con nosotras, o almorzabas, tu sonrisa no alcanzaba tus ojos. A Brittany la pone triste, ella nunca entendió porque te quedaste con Kathy y no intentabas dejarla, cuando claramente estaba a la vista de todos a quien amabas realmente." dijo Quinn mirando las llaves de su auto. "Brittany nunca entendió porque si tanto se aman no volvieron a estar juntas."

"¿Cómo uds.?" preguntó Santana.

"Como nosotras. Es difícil estar separada de la persona que realmente amas, y las dos lo probamos. Ella sigue viajando pero sé que apenas pisa NY viene a verme. Pero sé que no debo preocuparme por ella, porque no se mete en problemas con investigaciones"

"Solo lo decías para hacerme entender porque tengo que hablar con ella."

"Si la haces feliz una noche, una sola noche, seguro su mente se va a otro lado" dijo Quinn sin que ninguna de las dos notara que Shelby estaba cerca y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó Santana

"¿Crees que con solo una noche de sexo, la cual está esperando hace más de un año, van a lograr que deje de pensar en su segunda gran pasión?" preguntó Shelby. "Estamos hablando de una mujer que es mas cabeza dura que nosotras tres juntas"

"¿Crees que no se va a poder detener?" preguntó Quinn

"Por favor, si estás junto a ella cuando estamos cenando y todos hacen silencio, vas a poder escuchar los sonidos de su cabeza trabajando. Extrañamente suenan como una mezcla de Don´t Rain on My Parade y The Rolling Stones." dijo Shelby. "Yo salí para marcharme, porque Lucía está entreteniéndola ya que quiere venir a ver de que están hablando." agregó antes de caminar hacia su auto.

"Piénsalo, Santana" dijo Quinn metiéndose en su auto.

S&amp;R

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Rachel una media hora más tarde. Se había acostado para leer y Santana entró con su ropa y comenzó a acomodarla.

"Acomodándome" dijo la latina

"Eso veo...¿pero por qué?" preguntó Rachel dejando el libro de lado.

"Porque ya obtuve lo que quería" dijo Santana

"¿Y qué es eso?" preguntó la diva intrigada.

"A ti, Rachel. Así que es momento de que comiences a dejar de lado esta investigación y comenzar a pensar en esta sexy latina que está gateando por tu cama" dijo Santana haciendo exactamente eso.

"Es un planteo interesante" dijo la diva esperando que Santana se acerque a ella y comience a besarla.

"Ya puedes dejar de investigar. Deja que la gente que está más segura para hacerlo lo haga" dijo Santana

"No puedes intentar que piense cuando tengo tu escote al frente" dijo Rachel mirando el escote de la latina.

Santana sonrió y acercó sus labios. Apenas los mismos se tocaron, Rachel agarró el cuello de la latina para quedar acostada mientras se besaban.

Las dos, sonreían en el beso, mientras las manos de Santana comenzaron a sacar lo que más las separaba, y era las sábanas.

El timbre de la casa sonó, pero ninguna de las dos prestó atención hasta que Lucía entró en la habitación.

"La policía está abajo. Quieren a Santana" dijo Lucía mirando a su hija y a la diva.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel tratando de concentrarse en Lucía.

"La policía está abajo. Quieren a Santana." dijo Lucía de nuevo.

Santana compartió una mirada con la diva, antes de levantarse de la cama y esperar que ella también se levante.

S&amp;R

Dos agentes uniformados esperaban en el living de la casa, parados firmemente mientras se miraban.

Al frente, Noah Puckerman los miraba cruzado de brazos.

"Noah" dijo Rachel mirándolo preocupada y sorprendida.

"Ya llamé a Quinn, está en camino. Dio la orden de que Santana no dijera nada hasta que ella llegue y no se mueva de aquí, hasta que ella llegue." dijo Noah.

"¿Y a dónde me voy a ir?" preguntó Santana. En ese momento, uno de los oficiales, dio un paso al frente.

"Srta. Santana López, ¿podría acompañarnos a la comisaría? Necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas" dijo el oficial.

"¿Estoy arrestada?" preguntó Santana causando que Noah y Rachel giraran los ojos.

"¿Qué parte de no abrir la boca no entiendes?" preguntó Rachel mirándola enojada. "Disculpen mi interrupción, oficiales" agregó haciendo un paso hacia adelante, para mostrarse. Pudo ver el reconocimiento en los dos oficiales.

"Srta. Berry, un oficial..." preguntó Rachel buscando el nombre.

"Johnson, srta." dijo el oficial poniéndose colorado.

"Disculpe, a veces la música del teatro me tapa los oídos. ¿Escuché la respuesta a mi pregunta?" preguntó Rachel amablemente.

"No, srta." dijo el oficial Johnson. "La srta. López no está arrestada. Solo es un interrogatorio de rutina, ya que hubo otro asesinato."

"¿Interrogatorio?" preguntó Rachel poniendo voz más dulce todavía.

"Tenemos una mujer que afirma que Santana estuvo en la nueva escena del crimen" dijo el oficial.

"¡Calláte idiota!" dijo el otro oficial poniendo una mano en el hombro de Johnson.

Un auto frenó en ese momento en la entrada, y dos segundos después, Quinn entró agitada y despeinada en la casa.

"Soy su abogada. Ella no va a decir nada hasta que sepamos de que se trata esto" dijo la rubia parándose al lado de Santana, y agarrando su antebrazo.

"Solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas." dijo el oficial Johnson.

"¿Está arrestada?" preguntó Quinn

"No, srta." dijo Johnson.

"Entonces...¿habrá algún tipo de problema que los sigamos hasta la comisaría?" preguntó Quinn

"No creo que haya" dijo Johnson

"Nos ordenaron llevarla con nosotros" dijo el otro oficial.

"Entonces seguramente no tendrán problema de que viaje con uds." dijo Quinn sonriendo. "Guíanos a la patrulla"

Los dos oficiales se miraron, dudando, pero después asintieron antes de salir de la casa.

"Vayan porque conmigo ahí esto va a ser rápido" dijo Quinn empujando a Santana.

Rachel y Noah asintieron y los vieron partir.

S&amp;R

"¿Qué estamos buscando?" preguntó Noah cinco minutos después entrando en el sótano de la casa de Rachel.

"¿Crees que siendo mi casa, no tendría pruebas de que Santana estuviera aquí?" preguntó la diva sonriendo. "El oficial Johnson dijo que fue un asesinato que se produjo esta noche. Desde antes de que cayera el sol, Santana está aquí adentro. Conmigo, Lucía, Quinn, Shelby. El único momento que estuvo fuera de la casa, fue cuando salió a hablar con Quinn de algo al lado de su auto."

"¿En serio? Interesante. Pero...¿qué estamos buscando?"

"Ahhh...los discos de hoy." dijo Rachel abriendo una puerta oculta en la pared y dejando a la vista varias computadoras.

"¿Cada cuanto cambias los discos?" preguntó Noah viendo como Rachel se dirigía a una que estaba titilando en varios niveles, y apretaba un botón de la de al lado que empezó a titilar.

"Generalmente, nunca" dijo Rachel estirándose detrás del primer cpu y comenzando a desconectarlo.

"Cada habitación tiene una cámara que ocupa la misma, si hay un punto ciego, lo ocupa la habitación de al lado. Cada cámara tiene un disco de 500 GB que alcanza casi para una semana. Cada cpu tiene la misma cantidad de discos que de cámaras. E incluso, tengo cámaras apuntando al camino de entrada." dijo la diva agarrando el cpu

"De acuerdo. Oficialmente estás paranoica." dijo Noah sacándole el cpu de las manos y caminando fuera de esa habitación.

S&amp;R

"¿Por qué llamó a su abogado?" preguntó el Detective Stewart, el encargado de la investigación mirando a Santana.

"Yo no la llamé. Ella vive cerca. Espero que no le moleste" dijo Santana con tranquilidad y amabilidad, sorprendiendo al detective.

Como lo dejó confundido, el detective se quedó pensando cual sería su próxima pregunta. Por lo que se decidió por ir directamente al grano.

"¿Dónde estuvo hoy entre las 7 de la tarde y las 9 de la noche?" preguntó el detective mirando a la latina.

"En la casa de Rachel Berry, cenando con ella, mi madre, Shelby Corcoran y Quinn Fabray, mi abogada" dijo Santana señalando a la rubia.

Quinn estaba leyendo un mensaje y sonreía al escuchar la respuesta.

El detective se sintió confiado.

"¿Alguien que pueda corroborarlo?" preguntó el detective.

Quinn levantó inmediatamente la cabeza de su celular y miró al detective.

"Ud. no la está escuchando" dijo la rubia firmemente. "Me gustaría hablar con su superior, y por favor, deje la grabadora y la cámara de televisión encendidas y en está habitación."

"Srta. Fabray." dijo el detective asustado.

"Su supervisor, ahora" dijo Quinn firmemente, haciendo que el detective Stewart salga corriendo de la sala de interrogaciones. No paso ni un minuto cuando un hombre de mediana edad ingresó.

"Quinn" dijo a modo de saludo, sentándose al frente de ellas.

"Nicholas" dijo la rubia.

"¿Pediste por mi?" preguntó el hombre mirando a la abogada.

"Estabas del otro lado del vidrio espejado" dijo Quinn inclinándose hacia adelante. "Tienen una idea preconcebida de mi cliente. Y está tan plantada en su cabeza que ella solo puede ser la culpable de los dos asesinatos que ni siquiera le prestan atención cuando ella habla."

"No es así" dijo Nicholas mirando a Quinn nervioso.

"Si lo es. Ella acaba de responder una pregunta, nombrando a las 4 personas que pueden testificar que estuvo ahí, y su detective preguntó después si alguien podía testificarlo. Creo que necesitan una mirada fresca en esta investigación, dejando de lado la sospecha que tienen sobre Santana López" dijo Quinn

"Sabemos que son todos amigos de ella" dijo Nicholas tratando de buscar una excusa.

"En este momento, el fiscal que se está haciendo cargo de estos casos, está revisando las imágenes de las distintas cámaras de seguridad de la casa de la srta. Berry en donde van a poder comprobar que desde las 5 de la tarde la srta. López estaba en la casa de la actriz, hasta el momento en que fueron a buscarla para este interrogatorio." dijo Quinn

El tal Nicholas asintió, y se levantó para salir de la habitación.

"¿Podemos retirarnos o van a presentar cargos?" preguntó Quinn

"Me gustaría..." comenzó a decir Nicholas, pero en el momento en que vio la cara de Quinn se dio cuenta que ya nada importaba de lo que le gustaría a él. "Pueden retirarse."

"Gracias" dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie.

S&amp;R

Rachel y Noah las esperaron y las llevaron de nuevo a la casa de la diva. Todos supieron que Quinn no iba a volver a su casa, cuando recibió una llamada en su teléfono.

Santana y Rachel fueron directamente hacia la habitación de la segunda, mientras Noah le explicaba a Lucía lo que había sucedido.

Se acostaron sin pensar en nada más, y cayeron dormidas en los brazos de la otra.

S&amp;R

"¿Otra vez con un falso testimonio y sin pruebas?" preguntó la Jueza mirando al fiscal, que parecía no querer dejar en paz sus papeles.

"Su señoría, la testigo la identifó correctamente. Dijo que ella la conocía. Por eso dijo directamente su nombre" dijo el fiscal.

"¿Ud. se da cuenta de que hay más pruebas de la inocencia de la Srta. López que las de su culpabilidad? Además, están pasando demasiada vergüenza inventando testigos falsos. Cualquiera podría suponer que ni siquiera están investigando quien realmente mató a estas dos mujeres, ya que están demasiado concentrados en culpar a la srta. López." dijo la Jueza.

"No se trata de este caso, su señoría." dijo el fiscal.

"No es lo que estoy viendo." dijo la Jueza. "Vuelvan a comenzar a investigar los dos casos, busquen pruebas, y sobre todo, sean un poco más inteligentes y recuerden que en el estrangulamiento manual, si no hay rastros de que el asesino utilizó guantes, las huellas pueden aparecer en la piel. Srta. Fabray, pido disculpas por la incompetencia de los detectives y del fiscal. Espero que esto se resuelva pronto y que aparezca la persona culpable."

"Gracias, su señoría" dijo Quinn quien había estado presente en la reunión.

* * *

Rachel se despertó mirando el rostro de Santana y sonrió. Comenzó a besarlo de a poco, mientras quedaba encima de la latina.

Lo bueno de que las dos durmieran con poca ropa, era que tenían más fácil acceso.

Metiendo una mano dentro de la ropa interior de Santana, Rachel no dejó de besarla, mientras esperaba que la latina despertara. Sabía que iba a despertar rápidamente y no le falló la memoria cuando los ojos de Santana se clavaron en ella y su boca formó una sonrisa.

"Pensé que debíamos continuar con lo de anoche" dijo Rachel pellizcando el clítoris de la latina, y descendiendo con sus dedos hasta la entrada.

La latina esperó y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de la diva, cuando sintió dos dedos meterse en ella.

Rachel comenzó a besar el cuello de Santana mientras la llevaba hacia el orgasmo.

Acompañó el descenso de la latina del clímax y dejó un beso en su boca.

"No creo que sea seguro que me aleje del caso." dijo Rachel saliendo de adentro de Santana.

"No creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso." dijo la latina.

La diva asintió y se levantó de la cama.

"¿No vamos a continuar con esto?" preguntó Santana al ver que comenzaba a vestirse.

"Nop." dijo Rachel. "Seguramente tu madre está abajo, nerviosa, esperando saber que pasó anoche"

"Mi madre. ¿Cuándo tendremos una relación sin que mi madre esté presente?" preguntó Santana saliendo de la cama.

"Te recuerdo que tu madre está aquí porque te arrestaron acusándote de un asesinato" dijo Rachel saliendo del cuarto.

"Bueno...no puedo competir con eso, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana caminando sensualmente hacia la diva.

"Además, anoche querías que tuviéramos sexo para convencerme de que me aleje del caso, lo tuyo fue desleal, Santana" dijo la diva

"No fue por eso. Quiero tener sexo contigo desde el último día que tuvimos sexo, y hasta el último día que esté en esta tierra. Si lograba convencerte, era un plus."

"No creo que las palabras bonitas te sirvan"

"Oh...créeme, no son solo palabras bonitas." dijo Santana agarrando a la diva y mirando sus ojos. "Es la verdad. Todos ahí afuera creen que somos unas idiotas, por habernos dado la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas. Pero tú y yo sabemos bien que salimos muy mal de esas relaciones. Ninguna de las dos encontró a alguien con quien compartir esa parte oculta de su vida."

"¿Qué parte ocultas, San?"

"Tengo un extraño fetiche por pequeñas morenas en cuero" dijo Santana

"¿Dejaron de decirse palabras bonitas?" preguntó Lucía entrando en la habitación. "Es todo muy lindo, pero una de las dos tiene que volver a trabajar porque no las soporto constantemente en esta casa. Y Santana, seguramente, debes tener pacientes que te necesitan."

"Uh...tienes razón." dijo Santana

"Y Quinn quiere saber si conoces a alguien." dijo Lucía.

S&amp;R

"Sarah Masterson" dijo Quinn cuando las morenas ya habían bajado.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" preguntó Santana.

"Es la testigo que te ubica en el lugar del crimen de anoche." dijo Quinn

"Es la mejor amiga de Kathy" dijo Santana dejando a Rachel y a la abogada con la boca abierta.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Quinn

"Es la mejor amiga de Kathy. Creo que la vi dos veces desde que llegamos a NY, pero ella vino inmediatamente después de nosotras y trabaja en algo así como en una cafetería. Supuestamente no le caigo bien, por eso no la veía mucho." dijo Santana "Si es que estamos hablando de la misma persona, obviamente"

"Podría hacer algún tipo de averiguación..." dijo Quinn pensativa. "Pero no se le va a prestar demasiada atención ya que es el segundo testigo falso que aparece. Lo único que tengo es una dirección."

"He pasado a buscar a Kathy muchas veces por su departamento. Aunque siempre esperaba abajo."

"La 57 con la 86" dijo Quinn mirando unos papeles.

"Si, es ella." dijo Santana poniéndose de pie. "Voy a buscar el desayuno" agregó al ver como las dos mujeres la observan.

"Quinn ¿no estás viendo el patrón?" preguntó Rachel en voz baja apenas la latina dejó la habitación.

"Ilumíname" dijo la rubia.

"Tommy Shawn tiene una relación romántica secreta con Kathy, y se presenta como testigo del asesinato de Carrie Montalvano. Sarah Masterson es la mejor amiga de Kathy y se presenta como testigo de este nuevo asesinato, señalando directamente a Santana." dijo Rachel

"El factor común es Kathy" dijo Quinn

"Exacto." dijo la diva.

"¿Qué propones?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Yo? Nada. No puedo proponer nada. Cualquier cosa que yo diga, va a implicar que sea una forma de venganza o rencor en contra de la mujer que lastimó a Santana"

"A tu favor"

"Más allá de que haya vuelto a mi, y que no se concedió ni un segundo de duelo a pesar de que yo sé que en el fondo le dolió que la relación haya terminado así." dijo Rachel quedándose en silencio.

Quinn estaba a punto de hablar cuando Santana entró en la habitación.

"Dice mi querida madre que si queremos desayunar que vayamos a la cocina y nos preparemos el desayuno nosotras, que no vino a trabajar" dijo la latina sentándose pesadamente

"Nadie le dijo que venga a trabajar" dijo Rachel confundida.

"¡Te lo dije!" gritó Lucía pasando por el living.

"Pero tú te pones a trabajar igual, ¿qué más te da ponerte a hacerle el desayuno a tu hija? Viniste a estar conmigo, ¿o no?" gritó Santana como respuesta.

"¡Ahora lo estoy dudando!" gritó Lucía saliendo de la casa.

"Esto es como vivir en Lima" dijo Quinn girando sus ojos.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Perdón por la demora...pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia..._

_Va tomando forma en cuanto a los asesinatos y sobre todo a la relación de ellas dos._

_Kitties, muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows! _

_**PauShultz:**__ muchas gracias por la review! Quinn creo que está demasiado confundida aunque de abogada va bien, jajaja. Este caso es especial para Rachel. Espero que tengas un muy buen inicio de año! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Como seguramente recién la semana que viene, ya año nuevo, voy a poder publicar, les deseo a todas y a todos un buen inicio de 2015 y que lo pasen espectacular.!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Lore!_


	5. Please, I Love You

****Título:******Santana y Rachel: ****Dos Idiotas en NY**

****Autora:****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo:********5 – Please, i love you****

****Palabras: ******2,768**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

****Summary:******Una llamada desde la comisaría, una decisión realizada simplemente porque la sigue amando. Una investigación para poder salvarla. Continuación y parte final de R&amp;S: Investigadoras de Secretos, SL: Consejera No Autorizada y RB: Detective Privado**

****Rating: ******M**

****Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.****

****Fecha de Publicación:********16********/12/14****

* * *

****Please, i love you****

Santana parecía no darse cuenta de las cosas.

O eso estaba pensando Rachel mientras la miraba discutir por octava vez en el día con su madre.

"¿Tú no vas a decir nada?" preguntó Lucía mirando a la diva.

"Ni siquiera sé por que están discutiendo esta vez" dijo Rachel tranquilamente.

"Porque no la dejo salir a hacer las compras." dijo Lucía. "Cada vez que hay un asesinato en esta ciudad, ella es la culpable."

"Lulú, no seas exagerada" dijo la diva.

"¡No me digas Lulú!" gritó Lucía asustando a Rachel.

"Sabes tan bien como Quinn y como yo que están incriminando a Santana" dijo Rachel. "Puedes dejarla salir, pero ve con ella si te sientes incómoda. Además, no la dejes sola ni un minuto"

"¿Qué buena coartada le puedo ofrecer si después de todo soy la madre?" preguntó Lucía bajando la voz.

"Por favor, eres la madre, pero eres demasiado sincera para cualquier abogado." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. "Estoy segura de que si tienes que declarar, seguramente vas a decir si se separó de ti para ir al baño, y que la seguiste e hizo del número del 2"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Lucía

"Que si te hacen subir al estrado, cuando te pregunten si Santana estuvo contigo todo el tiempo, vas a decir: _oh, señor abogado, no puedo controlar a una mujer adulta cuando va a al baño, y eso que me paré del otro lado de la puerta. Pero no sé que podía estar haciendo, si pis o lo otro" _dijo Rachel imitando la voz de Lucía.

Santana estalló en carcajadas y Lucía sonrió.

"Si quieres voy yo con ella al súper." dijo Rachel.

"No, quiero por un día no perderla de vista, quiero...saber donde está." dijo Lucía.

"¿Por qué no puedes admitir que estás preocupada?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque si admito que estoy preocupada por la idiota de mi hija, se hace real que estoy preocupada por las dos, Rachel. Y ya no quiero tener que pasar noches sin dormir por estar pensando en uds. dos. Si no están juntas me preocupa como hacer para que lo estén, si están juntas, como ahora, me preocupa como hacer para que finalmente no tengan que estar persiguiendo a un loco." dijo Lucía dejando la habitación.

"¿Estamos juntas?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva.

"¿No es eso lo que significa que tengamos sexo y que dormimos en la misma cama?" preguntó Rachel.

"Idiota" dijo Santana dándole un beso rápido en la boca.

S&amp;R

Quinn cayó con una carpeta una hora después, mirando a Santana.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó la latina confundida.

"Cuando me dijiste que la testigo era amiga de Kathy..." dijo Quinn

"Si..." interrumpió Santana

"Rachel y yo hablamos de que había un patrón. Los dos testigos, tienen algún tipo de relación de ella." dijo Quinn

"Eso no me lo dijiste" dijo Santana

"No pensé que ella te lo fuera a decir" dijo la diva.

"¿Es posible que ella esté tratando de incriminarme en estos asesinatos simplemente porque quiere hacerme daño?" preguntó Santana

"Por eso no te lo dije" dijo la diva.

"En realidad..." dijo Quinn interrumpiendo lo que estaba por venir. "Me surgió otra idea. ¿Qué tal si Kathy está queriendo incriminarte para salvar a alguien más?"

"¿A quién?" preguntó Santana irónicamente. "¿A otro amante?"

"Puede ser una idea..." dijo Quinn. "Pero tengo otra. Y necesito que te concentres bien en las fotos que te voy a mostrar"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana viendo como la rubia sacaba dos fotos de la carpeta.

"¿Las reconoces?" preguntó Quinn poniendo las fotos adelante de ella.

Santana miró las fotos unos minutos.

"¿Las reconoces?" preguntó Quinn casi desesperada.

"Las solía ver muchas veces, en un bar al que iba con Kathy." dijo Santana

"¿Qué rayos quiere decir eso?" preguntó la rubia

"Quiere decir que Kathy solía ir a un bar, bastante seguido, todas las noches. Muchas veces, también pasaba a buscarla por ahí. Y esas dos chicas de las fotos, solían estar siempre en el grupo de conocidos de Kathy. " dijo Santana.

Quinn miró rápidamente a la diva, se dio cuenta de que la idea que ella misma había tenido, ahora la tenía la diva.

"No entiendo bien que está pasando" dijo Santana

"Lo que está pasando es que..." comenzó a decir Quinn

"Que todas las víctimas y los testigos de estos asesinatos tienen que ver con tu ex novia." dijo Rachel sin quitar los ojos de la latina.

Santana miró a Rachel y a Quinn, volvió a mirar las fotos, y de nuevo a la rubia.

"¿Por...por qué crees eso?" preguntó despacio.

"Porque todos quieren echarte la culpa. Traer las fotos solo fue una idea. Ella las conocía, San. Ella tiene relación con los dos testigos. Su mejor amiga y su amante. Desapareció de tu vida el mismo día que te encerraron." dijo Quinn mirando con miedo a Santana y tratando de decirle a Rachel que tenía miedo de un ataque de pánico o de locura.

La latina asintió y decidió levantarse de su lugar, en dirección a la habitación.

"Rachel...¿por qué se lo dijiste?" preguntó la rubia.

"Tenía que saberlo. Pude ver tu rostro en el momento en que ella dijo que las conocía de vista. Pude ver que tus miedos realmente se hacían realidad." dijo la diva.

"¿Crees...?" comenzó a decir Quinn pero se calló cuando vio que Rachel se ponía de pie.

"Voy a hablar con ella" dijo la diva.

S&amp;R

"¿Recuerdas la caja que tenía con todos nuestros recuerdos?¿Cuando nos conocimos a los 8 años, el tiempo que estuvimos juntas en la secundaria?" preguntó Santana apenas la vio entrar en el cuarto. "La tuve que guardar en una caja de seguridad en un banco. Kathy no sabe que esa caja sigue existiendo. Siempre fuiste un tema realmente complicado entre nosotras. Es entendible. Siempre creyó que la iba a engañar contigo. Incluso, muchas noches, me seguía hasta esas cenas semanales que teníamos con Quinn y Britt."

"Lo lamento. Sé que debes estar pensando en muchas..." dijo Rachel para ser interrumpida.

"Nunca intenté estar contigo mientras estaba con ella porque la conocía. Te conozco. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte, no conocía a Kathy. Estaba viviendo con una desconocida. Estaba perdida en su mundo, se notaba que no quería estar conmigo. ¿Por qué no me mató?"

Rachel no sabía bien que responderle, simplemente la abrazó sentándose a su lado.

"No me mató porque venía pensando en esto. Echarme la culpa de sus asesinatos. Sacarme de su vida y arruinar la mía en el camino. Y tampoco me mató por ti."

"¿Por mi?"

"Porque sabía que ibas a ponerte investigar y la ibas a atrapar en cuestión de segundos si me hacía daño." dijo Santana mirándola a los ojos. "¿Por qué tuvimos que intentarlo con otras personas cuando solo quisimos estar juntas?"

"Porque como tu madre, Sue, mi madre y todos los que nos conocen nos suelen decir, somos unas idiotas"

"Creo que ella buscaba la forma de que yo cometiera el error, sobre todo, que no volviera contigo. En eso se equivocó conmigo, yo iba a solicitar tu ayuda. Creo que no debe saber que estás trabajando en liberarme" agregó Santana acostándose y acostando con ella a la diva.

"Quinn está tratando de que la prensa no se entere" dijo Rachel moviéndose de para quedar de costado mirando el rostro de la latina.

"Eso espero." dijo Santana besando a la diva. "Porque yo no sabré investigar tan bien como tú, pero si algo llega a pasarte, ten por seguro que voy a terminar en prisión por ponerle la cara a Kathy."

"Estúpida, mientras te tenga conmigo, no me va a pasar nada" dijo Rachel sentándose encima de la latina.

"¿Estas segura?"

"Te amo, San. Siempre lo hice. No voy a dejar que vayas a la cárcel por un crimen que no cometiste"

"¿Y si tengo pensado cometer un crimen?"

"¿Qué crimen tienes pensado cometer?"

"Todo tipo de crimen que te involucre y sea sexual" dijo Santana besando a la diva. A Rachel no se le pasó por alto que Santana no respondió a su declaración de amor.

Era algo implícito, no hacía falta demasiadas palabras para saber que era lo que estaba por pasar.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana tomando control de la situación, y quedando encima de ella "Te amo."

La diva sonrió y esperó, sabía que no iba a pasar nada, Santana estaba pensando en otra cosa.

"¿Por qué no duermes?" preguntó la diva acariciando su rostro.

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" preguntó Santana saliendo de encima de la diva, y acostándose a su lado.

"Ahora vas a descansar un poco" dijo Rachel "después veremos"

"¿Crees que...la persona que está haciendo esto va a volver a hacerlo?" preguntó Santana despacio.

"Creo que por ahora lo mejor sería que te quedes dentro de casa, es el único lugar en donde te puedo proteger las 24 horas. Además, recuerda que tengo 4 rottweillers que nos cuidan todos los días. Tendría que conseguir dos más" lo último, lo dijo con tristeza. Santana sabía que Athenea y Apolo estaban ya viejos y podía no quedarle mucho tiempo.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana viendo como la diva dejaba la habitación.

S&amp;R

Rachel se encontró con Quinn mirando a Lucía, quien tenía los brazos cruzados esperando.

"¿Crees que mi ex nuera puede ser la asesina?" preguntó Lucía mirando a la diva.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a Quinn?" dijo Rachel "A mi me están prohibiendo investigar"

"Esa debe tener en su mente ganas de matarte" dijo Lucía dando media vuelta y perdiéndose en la cocina.

"Se nota que te quiere" dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"¿Estás buscando a Kathy?" preguntó la diva sentándose a su lado.

"Desapareció. La jueza entendió mi punto de vista. Después de todo, en las investigaciones de los últimos momentos de las víctimas, emergió el dato de que habían sido vistas en el mismo bar. Hablando con el barman y la gente encargada de ese lugar, descubrimos que Kathy era una asidua cliente."

"Se movieron rápido con la investigación"

"Rachel, sabes que yo no tengo en juego la libertad de Santana en este caso, también tengo en juego tu vida."

"No estoy en peligro, Quinn. Nunca lo estuve."

"Claro, la ex novia de Santana que te odió desde el día que escuchó tu nombre por primera vez, parece ser una asesina en serie. Pero no estás en peligro"

"Quinn, estoy tratando de no dejar sola en todo el día a Santana. No puedo salir a investigar. Si tú no traes el caso a esta mesa, yo no ayudo en nada y lo sabes. Noah está aprovechando el tiempo para estar con Beth, porque él tampoco puede salir a investigar"

"¿Y con mi madre?" preguntó Quinn de repente.

"Quinn..."

"No, sé que hemos hablado superficialmente de ese tema. Qué era reciente todavía las veces que lo hablamos, que yo no entendía bien. Pero...necesito saber si alguna vez estuviste en peligro con mi madre." dijo Quinn

"No." dijo Rachel. "Y eso lo puedes ver en la filmación que sé que tienes todavía una copia en tu computadora."

"Pero...recuerdo...a veces...que todos estaban preocupados. Como que te había enviado un mensaje. ¿Puede ser?"

"Si, pero todos lo interpretaron mal. Y sobre todo yo. Ella solo quería avisarme que estaba a punto de terminar. Nunca quiso hacerme daño, Quinn. Solo yo fui la culpable del disparo que me hirió Quinn. Ella ya había terminado" dijo Rachel despacio.

Quinn asintió. Obviamente crecer las había madurado a las dos.

"Hay unos hombres de traje bajando de un auto en la entrada." dijo Lucía apareciendo de nuevo en donde estaban.

S&amp;R

"¿Santana López está en la casa?" preguntó uno de los trajeados mirando a Rachel.

"¿Quién la busca?" preguntó Rachel

"Policía Judicial, señorita" dijo un afroamericano de ojos verdes.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" preguntó Quinn apareciendo detrás de Rachel.

"¿Quinn Fabray?" preguntó el mayor de los dos hombres.

"Si." dijo la rubia.

"La jueza Patterson nos envió a...cuidar a Santana. No quiere que sea nuevamente acusada de un crimen que no cometió, ya que en cualquier momento ella puede poner una demanda en contra de la Policia de NY y va a tener todas las de ganar." dijo el mayor entregándole un papel a Quinn.

"¿Qué?"preguntó Rachel

"La Jueza está cansada de los testigos falsos de la fiscalía." dijo Quinn. "Envía a estos hombres para confirmar los testigos de Santana. Si ellos vigilan a Santana, y hay un nuevo asesinato, la Jueza puede pedir nuevos investigadores en el caso y una nueva mirada, incluyendo al FBI que no va a estar dispuesto a acusar a Santana tan livianamente."

"¿Podemos confirmar que la srta. López está en esta casa?" preguntó el afroamericano.

"¿Sabe como luce?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, tengo una foto aquí." dijo el joven.

"Lo voy a guiar a la habitación, está durmiendo." dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo" dijo el joven siguiendo a la pequeña morena.

S&amp;R

Cuando Santana se despertó y escuchó lo de los policías judiciales no dijo nada.

Sabía bien que Quinn había dicho algo que hizo que la Jueza se pusiera en guardia.

"¿Vas a dejar de mirarlos?" preguntó acercándose a la figura de la diva que estaba en la ventana. La abrazó desde atrás mientras apoyaba su rostro en su hombro. "Puedo imaginar otras cosas que mirar."

"La Jueza sabe que eres inocente, incluso te puso esta vigilancia. El problema, es que yo no puedo ayudarte." dijo Rachel. "Te prometí que lo haría, pero no puedo ayudarte."

"No hay problema. Te hice prometer eso en el furor del momento. No creía que pudiera pasar este problema sin que estés a mi lado. Sabía que era la única forma en la que Kathy podría haber aceptado que estuvieras cerca." dijo Santana riendo irónicamente al último. "Después de todo, parece que solo estamos juntas gracias a ella. Si se llega enterar, seguro que va a querer morirse."

Rachel solo respondió poniendo sus manos encima de las latina.

"¿Crees que ella puede ser la asesina?" preguntó Santana

"Tú la conoces más que yo. Recuerda que tú la conoces mucho más que yo." dijo la diva.

"Por favor..." dijo Santana dejando un beso en el cuello de Rachel. "Olvídate de este caso. No quiero estar preocupada junto al club de Personas Preocupadas por Ti que encabeza tu madre, la mía y Sue Sylvester."

"Si no puedo hacer nada esta vez." dijo la diva girando en los brazos de la latina. "Así que tendrían que quedarse todas tranquilas"

"¿Por qué?¿Por qué te quedas encerrada en esta casa conmigo?¿Crees que ellas o yo estamos tranquilas?" preguntó la latina sonriendo. "No seas ingenua. Todas sabemos los sentimientos que Kathy alberga hacia ti"

"¿No se podrían haber ido ahora que está teniendo una relación con alguien más?"

"Kathy no es de las que dejan pasar lo que siente."

"¿Ves? La conoces más que yo." dijo Rachel besando a Santana.

"Esto es muy lindo, pero Quinn me dijo que no vamos a investigar nada" dijo Noah interrumpiendo a la pareja. "Además de que esos dos ahí afuera me tocaron para ver si no tenía un arma oculta, a pesar de que les dije que tenía permiso para portar armas y que soy policía. Aunque Quinn ya me contó que es lo que realmente están haciendo."

"Vamos a cenar, mejor" dijo Lucía interrumpiendo a los tres jóvenes.

"¿Hiciste la comida Lulú?" preguntó Noah mirando a la mujer.

"Si." dijo Lucía dando media vuelta. "Es hora de cenar"

* * *

Estaban desnudas, después de una noche de extensa pasión. Estaban dormidas y abrazadas, sin notar que el sol ya estaba asomándose.

Sin notar que los dos policías judiciales estaban subiendo las escaleras, o que abrieron la puerta y las miraron.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Lucía en voz baja.

"Hubo otro asesinato." dijo uno de los policías, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las dos se despertaran. "La Jueza nos envió a hacer una confirmación visual de que Santana estaba dentro de la casa, la srta. Berry nos dio acceso al circuito de televisión cerrado de su casa, obviamente menos a la habitación en donde están."

"¿Qué?¿Se la van a llevar de nuevo?" preguntó Lucía

"No, señora. Esta vez ni siquiera van a poder acusarla." dijo el policía caminando hacia las escaleras.

Rachel y Santana se miraron mientras Lucía se quedaba mirando el piso pensando.

S&amp;R

La Jueza Patterson ni siquiera firmó la orden de citación de Santana. El fiscal y el detective principal del caso casi hacen un escándalo cuando se enteraron de que iban a llamar al FBI.

Nadie estaba seguro esta vez de culpar a Santana López.

Todos solo querían encontrar al verdadero culpable.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Sé que es cortito, pero ando con un pequeño bloqueo a causa del cansancio. Estoy tratando de escribir para poder seguir con las historias._

_Espero poder publicar una aventura en pocas horas, y si no, el lunes. No quiero perder el envión._

_Quiero agradecerles, a quienes siguen esta historia, la paciencia. Estoy tratando de hacer todo lo posible para publicar una vez por semana, lamentablemente no siempre las cosas saben como yo quiero._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**SamyAgronSarfati: ** jajajaja Kathy es una perra. Muchas gracias por leerlo, y muy feliz año nuevo (aunque es un poco adentro del año). Espero que todo lo que te propongas y desees se cumpla. Saludos! Muchas gracias por la review! _

_**Guest 1: **Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Guest 2:** Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! _

_**Yanval:** Muchas gracias por la review! Estoy haciendo lo posible! Saludos!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Besos enormes, Kitties!_

_Lore!_


	6. Your freedom is my liberty

****Título:******Santana y Rachel: ****Dos Idiotas en NY**

****Autora:****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo:********6 – Your freedom is my liberty****

****Palabras: ******2,****838**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

****Summary:******Una llamada desde la comisaría, una decisión realizada simplemente porque la sigue amando. Una investigación para poder salvarla. Continuación y parte final de R&amp;S: Investigadoras de Secretos, SL: Consejera No Autorizada y RB: Detective Privado**

****Rating: ******M**

****Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.****

****Fecha de Publicación:********09/02/15****

* * *

****Your Freedom is My Liberty****

Santana esperó alguna novedad. Por las caras de preocupación que veía en la casa de la diva, sabía que todos estaban esperando que vinieran a buscarla.

"¿Puedes cambiar la cara?" preguntó Lucía pasando al frente de su hija.

"Mamá, podrías cambiar tú la cara. Pareciera que en cualquier momento vas a sufrir un ataque de llanto mezclado con insultos en español" dijo la joven latina, viendo como detrás de su madre entraba Rachel y daba media vuelta al escuchar su respuesta.

"Rachel, podrías quedarte haciéndole compañía, quizás la hagas sonreír si le das un orgasmo o dos" dijo Lucía. Las dos se sorprendieron porque la mujer no podría haber visto a la diva entrar en la habitación ya que estaba de espalda. "Si serán idiotas, conozco los pasos de Rachel aún si está descalza" agregó antes de dejar la habitación.

"Tu madre está nerviosa, pero sería una buena investigadora." dijo Rachel caminando hasta detenerse adelante de la latina. "¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta?" preguntó estirando una mano.

"¿A donde?" preguntó Santana

"Por el terreno, de paso hago caminar a los perros." dijo la diva.

"¿Hay cámaras por ahí también? No quiero que salgamos y me echen la culpa del asesinato" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel y entrelazando sus dedos.

"No creo que se atrevan" dijo la diva.

S&amp;R

"La ventaja de vivir fuera de la ciudad." dijo Rachel cuando Santana comentó lo sorprendida que estaba por el tamaño del terreno.

"¿Por qué crees que no se atreverán más a acusarme?" preguntó la latina. Al lado de la diva caminaban Athenea y Apolo, ya no tenían la fuerza de correr como los otros dos perros que desaparecían y aparecían de su vista.

"El FBI está viniendo. 3 asesinatos y la jueza invitó a los de la Unidad de Análisis de la Conducta." dijo Rachel

"¿Y eso en qué va a ayudar?¿Y por qué no fueron a Lima cuando pasó lo Judy?" preguntó Santana haciendo que Rachel se detuviera.

"Obviamente porque no los invitaron. Mi tío...sabes bien como es él. Estaba confiado en que yo podía resolverlo sin necesidad de traer ayuda exterior."

"No entiendo como nunca te ofrecieron un puesto en el FBI" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva.

"¿Quién dijo que no?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo

"No lo sé" dijo la latina acercando su boca a la de la diva.

"¿Qué recuerdas de los últimos tiempos con Kathy?" preguntó Rachel antes de que sus labios se tocaran. Santana alejó su rostro y miró los ojos de Rachel.

"Estamos alejadas de cualquier oído, podemos hacer lo que queramos y me preguntas por mi ex novia. ¿Qué me estoy olvidando?"

"Que soy yo. Que tengo que saber. No puedo investigar pero puedo ayudar de alguna forma." dijo Rachel.

Santana decidió no responder. Sabía que ella misma había metido a la diva en esto y si tenía que estar encerrada en una casa con ella, por lo menos ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

Pero antes de responder, iba a besar a la diva, e hizo exactamente eso.

Cuando se separaron, volvieron a caminar mientras Santana pensaba.

"Hace meses, creo que fueron unos 6 o 7, ella dejó de ir al gimnasio. Nunca supe porque, porque cada vez que le pregunté, comenzó a gritarme que era mi culpa porque me estaba viendo contigo. Desde ese momento, comenzó a crear más y más peleas entre nosotras, hasta que yo solo me dediqué a escuchar." dijo Santana. "Quería utilizar mis conocimientos para entender que estaba pasando. No me di cuenta, realmente, de que había cambiado tanto."

"¿En qué había cambiado?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Recuerdas algo en específico?"

"En muchas cosas, y muy pequeñas. Por ejemplo, siempre se iba al trabajo con una sonrisa, pero desde ese tiempo comenzó a ir al trabajo mal humorada, volvía mal humorada. Comenzó a encerrarse en la oficina del departamento y tenía algún tipo de escondite secreto, porque escribía muchas cosas en un cuaderno que nunca encontré."

"¿Supiste si tenía algún tipo de problema en el trabajo?¿O con alguien?" preguntó la diva.

"Rachel...no sabía demasiado de nada. La falta de comunicación estaba matando nuestra relación y sus celos estaban llegando a un nivel que nunca pensé que vería. Comencé a sospechar que ella estaba viéndose con alguien. Pero también, que no era solo una persona. Era más de una persona, creo que eran personas de una noche." dijo Santana. "Pero estoy cansada de hablar de Kathy, ¿sabes?"

"Supuse." dijo la diva. "Pero también supongo una cosa."

"¿Qué?"

"Que el FBI va a querer preguntarte lo mismo" dijo Rachel tirando de la mano que tenía a la latina hacia ella.

"¿Puedes dejar este caso?" preguntó Santana de pronto, moviéndose rápidamente para pararse adelante de la diva, volver a agarrar su cintura y mirar sus ojos. "Sé que te pedí que me ayudes, pero simplemente pensé que los policías de esta ciudad eran como los de Lima. Pensé que tenía todo mi futuro jugado en un caso en el que no tenía nada que ver. Estoy como cansada, en estos pocos días, de las miradas de enojo de Quinn, tu madre, mi madre, Sue...por Dios, Sue me mira completamente enojada cuando nadie le está prestando atención. Incluso ayer me mandó un mensaje amenazándome con matar a alguien y poner pruebas más contundentes en mi contra si no te hago dejar este caso."

"He intentado dejar este caso de lado" dijo Rachel

"¿Y qué fue eso de recién? Estabas interrogándome como si fueras, realmente, el FBI."

"Ellos te van a venir a buscar. Tarde o temprano, cuando ese detective los convenza de que eres importante en este caso."

"¿Y lo soy?"

"Este caso está girando alrededor tuyo. No sé bien como, San. Solo sé que eres una pieza fundamental."

"Si tú y Quinn están seguras de que Kathy es la asesina, sé que no me va a pasar nada. Pero...¿por qué...?"

"Porque eventualmente entrarás de nuevo en su mente, sobre todo cuando vea que siempre, siempre, tienen que dejarte en libertad."

"¿Crees que una de estas noches podríamos tener un momento las dos solas?" preguntó Santana cambiando la conversación, metiendo una de sus manos en el pantalón de Rachel. "Tengo todavía que terminar algo aquí abajo" agregó pellizcando el clítoris de la diva.

"Santana...tendremos una noche, pero no vas a empezar nada que no vayas a terminar aquí afuera" dijo Rachel sonriendo y sacando la mano de su pantalón mientras besaba a la latina.

S&amp;R

El resto del día lo pasaron tranquilas, mirando televisión o Santana acompañando a la diva a ver las flores.

"¿Es terapéutico?" preguntó la latina viendo a la diva con las manos llenas de barro.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó Rachel mirándola de reojo.

"Estoy pensando en que tendríamos que ir a comprar chocolate, derretirlo y me lo pondría en todo mi cuerpo, para que termines con las manos así, mientras me lo limpias todo."

"¿Cómo puedes pensar en sexo mientras estoy haciendo jardinería, San?"

"Llevo encerrada unos cuantos días en esta casa, la última vez que recuerdo haber salido fue cuando me llevaron a la estación por el segundo asesinato." dijo Santana

"Lo sé. Estoy segura de que en cualquier momento eso se va a terminar" dijo la diva sacudiendo sus manos y poniéndose de pie.

"¿Cuándo?"

"El FBI debe haber llegado hoy, si la jueza lo llamó. Hasta que se pongan al día con el caso, mañana seguramente tendremos novedades."

"Rachel, la única novedad que tengo en mente es la de poder darte un orgasmo." dijo Santana.

S&amp;R

Rachel recibió una llamada que esperaba pero que no quería esa tarde. Se encerró en una pequeña oficina y respondió esperando. Sabía que después de los saludos, el tema por el cual él había encontrado el tiempo para llamarla.

"_¿Qué tan involucrada estás en esta investigación?" _preguntó Leroy.

"Nada involucrada." respondió Rachel

"_¿Rachel?"_

"En serio. Tengo a mamá, a Lucía, a Quinn, han hecho todo lo posible para que mi único aporte a este caso haya sido pagar la fianza de Santana. Y presentar las pruebas de que Santana estaba lejos del lugar del crimen cuando la arrestaron por el segundo." dijo la diva segura.

"_Por lo menos me dices la verdad. ¿Para qué viajó Noah?"_

"Según él para ayudarme a investigar. Obviamente no hay nada para investigar porque no me dejan acercarme a ningún. ¿Cómo voy a explicar que dejé el teatro por un mes para investigar un caso que no puedo investigar porqué todos se empeñan en que no invesigue?"

"_Es una de las preguntas más estúpidas que te he escuchado hacer desde que naciste."_

"¡Papá!"

"_Es cierto. Puedes atribuir que te fuiste en realidad por estrés, después de todo, ya estabas trabajando mucho. Y cuando finalmente salga a la luz que estás, de nuevo, con Santana, puedes decir que también querían reconectarse"_

"Por suerte no manejas la prensa"

"_Te dejo. Si todo va bien, dentro de poco estoy por NY."_

"Hasta pronto, papi"

Se quedó mirando el aparato hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a alguien que no se esperaba. O si, pero que conociéndola, estaba al frente de ella demasiado temprano.

"Por tu mirada, deduzco que estás pensando que estoy aquí demasiado temprano" dijo Sue Sylvester cerrando la puerta de la oficina y sentándose al frente de la diva. "En realidad, estoy aquí demasiado tarde. Tu madre, aunque todos suponemos que tengo algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella, me prohibió hablar contigo"

"Entonces ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Rachel divertida.

"No tengo ninguna objeción al retorno del Pezberry Time..." dijo Sue mirando a su alrededor. "Pero realmente, ¿tenías que meterte en una investigación para poder volver a acostarte con la desesperada latina que solo quería un orgasmo de tu parte?"

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás esperando decir eso?"

"Desde que apareció por aquí con esa tal Kathy" dijo Sue estirándose hacia adelante. Rachel notó el cambio en la rubia, en el ambiente. "Nunca me fíe de esa chica, ni siquiera la primera y única vez que la tuve frente a frente. Ni siquiera las veces que la he visto de lejos. Su mirada brillaba de manera extraña."

"Y estoy segura que mi madre no sabe todo esto" dijo Rachel también inclinándose hacia adelante.

"Por supuesto que no lo sabe, si lo sabría, ya te habría hecho huir de Estados Unidos. Todos temen una situación como la última vez que te involucraste en una investigación."

"La diferencia, Sue, es que esta vez no estoy involucrada"

"¿Crees que para ella será diferente? Sé que te has dado cuenta del inicio de todo esto, antes de volver a ver a Santana fuera de las rejas de una cárcel común. Sé que te diste cuenta."

"Si. Pero yo no puedo decir nada. Kathy no es una persona que me ha caído bien. Nunca me cayó bien. Siempre lo atribuí al hecho de que era la persona que Santana había elegido para tener a su lado, pero guardé todos mis pensamientos al respecto, y los tengo que seguir guardando. Después de todo, ella sigue sintiendo cosas por Kathy." dijo Rachel mirando hacia afuera.

"Lo cual no quiere decir, que tengas que seguir guardando en el fondo de tu mente lo que verdaderamente estás pensando. Porque sabes que no estás equivocada" dijo Sue esperando. Sus propios pensamientos la llevaban inmediatamente a ese lugar, y sabía que Rachel ya sabía quien era el asesino desde el momento en que recibió la llamada de Santana de prisión.

"Va a venir. Seguramente por mi" dijo Rachel despacio. "¿Cómo puedo decirlo al frente de todas ellas si apenas se den cuenta, van a sacarme del país?"

"¿Por qué vendrá por ti?" preguntó Sue quien no había llegado a dilucidar eso, porque pensaba que iría por otra persona.

"¿No te has dado cuenta? Está haciendo todo lo posible para que Santana esté lejos de mi, esté encerrada en prisión, acusada por crímenes que no cometió. Eventualmente iba a aprovechar eso para venir por mi" dijo Rachel. "Siempre tuvo esa mirada de odio hacia mi, a pesar de que solo la vi pocas veces. Nunca supe que hice mal. Si, puede ser que sentir lo que siento por Santana sea bastante obvio para todos, pero siempre fui cuidadosa y nunca intenté algo más que amistad con ella mientras estaba con Kathy. Incluso siempre las reuniones las teníamos con otras personas para no...para que yo no caiga en la tentación de buscarla."

"¿Crees...crees que ahora puede haber cambiado su forma de pensar?" preguntó Sue. La diva tenía razón y sabía que vendría por ella.

"A pesar de que parece que organiza bien sus asesinatos, demostrando algo de inteligencia, la parte de inculpar a Santana es desorganizada. Responde a sus instintos y a la lealtad de las personas con las que trata. Su amante, su mejor amiga. Ellos por alguna razón creyeron su historia y culparon a Santana, haciéndose pasar por testigos. Ella va a venir, por las dos." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo puedes llegar a evitarlo?"

"No hay forma, Sue. A no ser que el FBI se de cuenta antes y la logre encontrar. Pareciera que ha desaparecido de NY, y solo aparece para asesinar." dijo Rachel

"Sabes bien que si se enteran..." dijo Sue señalando hacia la puerta.

"Esto va a ser una locura." dijo Rachel sonriendo

S&amp;R

A la hora de la cena, dos Agentes del FBI se presentaron en la casa de la diva. Querían hablar con Santana.

Cuando vieron que la abogada estaba presente (¿Qué rayos haces pasando todas las cenas en esta casa? había preguntado Rachel cuando la vio sentada en la mesa) y la cara de desconcierto de todos, menos de la más pequeña de las morenas, decidieron aclarar la verdadera razón.

"Tenemos sospechas de que alguien relacionado con la srta. López es el verdadero autor de los asesinatos. Mientras más rápido la entrevistemos, más rápido podemos descubrir quien es el asesino." dijo el hombre.

"Tú eres Rachel Berry " dijo la mujer que no había quitado su mirada de la diva desde que la vió entrar en la habitación. La diva solo asintió y siguió expectante. "Tú resolviste un caso de una asesina serial a los 16 años." agregó. Rachel solo volvió a asentir.

"Es mejor que dejemos esto para mañana." dijo el hombre agarrando a su compañera. "Si fuera tan amable, srta. López, la esperamos mañana a las 8 de la mañana en la Comisaría."

Todas se quedaron mirándolos partir, y asintieron ante su despedida.

S&amp;R

"No me gustó como te miró esa agente del FBI" dijo Santana mirando como la diva se sacaba prenda por prenda la ropa para acostarse junto a ella. "Se sentía, obviamente, atraída hacia ti"

"Santana, solo quiero que esto termine, realmente no me puse a ver como esa mujer me estaba mirando" dijo la diva.

"¡Ajá! Te diste cuenta de que era una mujer" dijo Santana entrecerrando los ojos.

Rachel giró sus ojos y se desabrochó el corpiño, dejando sus pechos al descubierto y distrayendo así a la latina.

"Eres demasiado fácil de distraer." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Eso es bueno?" preguntó Santana levantando sus cejas.

"No lo sé." dijo la diva caminando para meterse en su lado de la cama.

Santana la abrazó apenas se acostó y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

"¿Qué crees que quieran los del FBI conmigo?" preguntó la latina despacio.

"Los escuchaste, solo quieren ver si puedes ayudarlos a descubrir el asesino" dijo Rachel acariciando el cabello de la latina.

"¿Crees que es eso?" preguntó Santana. "¿Crees que solo quieren eso o que solo quieren engañarme para detenerme?"

"Creo que solo quieren saber quien es el asesino."

"¿Y está relacionado conmigo?"

"Si, San." dijo Rachel despacio.

"¿Qué tan relacionado conmigo puede estar?" preguntó Santana prestando atención al latido del corazón de la diva.

Rachel sabía que podía decirle la verdad, siempre lo supo.

"Por el latido de tu corazón puedo saber que quieres decirme algo." dijo Santana. "Pero que no sabes como."

"No digas que es por el latido de mi corazón." dijo Rachel sonriendo tristemente. "Sabes bien como yo que me estuviste analizando todo el día."

"Fue la reunión con Sue. Ahí cambiaste. Hubo algo que dijiste en voz alta y seguramente, eso te tiene en cierto estado de alienación."

"Eres buena psicóloga, San." dijo Rachel suspirando.

"Lo sé. Por eso tengo muchos clientes que están aceptando que no los esté atendiendo." dijo la latina levantando su rostro y acomodándose encima de la diva para mirar sus ojos. "Ahora, dime, por favor."

"No querrás saberlo." dijo Rachel

"¿Vendrá por ti?" preguntó Santana clavando sus uñas en el colchón. Sabía la respuesta antes de hacer siquiera la pregunta.

Rachel asintió sin quitar sus ojos de los de la latina.

"¿Y por mi?" preguntó la latina.

"Creo que también" susurró Rachel

Santana asintió. La próxima pregunta que quería hacer era simplemente demasiado para esa noche.

Saliendo despacio de encima de la diva, Santana se acomodó a su lado sin decir una palabra más.

Solo quería dormir esa noche sin preocuparse más de lo que ya venía haciendo.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien. _

_Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para publicar rápido. Espero poder ir mejorando, cada vez más._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**SamyAgronSarfati:** jajaja Quinn en este no apareció, pero apareció Sue...hay que ver...muchas gracias por la review! Y por el consejo, pero mi mente trabaja 24/7 y por más que no pueda sentarme a escribir, no puede dejar de parar. Espero que este también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por la review! _

_**Guest 1: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no creo ser impresionante (si me lo creo, no me bajan más de una nube de ego) espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por la review! _

_**Guest 2: **La jueza es divertida. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Kitties lo hago cortito así me voy a dormir._

_Besos enormes!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	7. Only The Past Count

****Título:******Santana y Rachel: ****Dos Idiotas en NY**

****Autora:****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo:********7 – Only the past count****

****Palabras: 3.803****

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

****Summary:******Una llamada desde la comisaría, una decisión realizada simplemente porque la sigue amando. Una investigación para poder salvarla. Continuación y parte final de R&amp;S: Investigadoras de Secretos, SL: Consejera No Autorizada y RB: Detective Privado**

****Rating: ******M**

****Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.****

****Fecha de Publicación:********24********/02/15****

* * *

****Only the Past Count****

Ser interrogada durante horas por el FBI no era algo que Santana sintiera como importante. Menos cuando la estaban analizando durante la misma cantidad de horas.

Por momentos, se preguntaba que tanto peligro podía imprimir Kathy en la vida de las dos, pero sabía que si el FBI hacía tantas preguntas, seguramente era porque ella era peligrosa.

Sin embargo, lo que más miedo le empezó a generar a Santana fue la falta de información que ella misma tenía sobre su ex novia. Incluso una pregunta la acompañó hasta estar segura en el auto de Rachel que la miraba confundida.

"¿Cómo podía ignorar tantas cosas sobre Kathy cuando estuvo con ella viviendo casi un año?"

Eso había preguntado uno de los agentes del FBI unas dos horas antes de dejarla ir, y todavía esa pregunta estaba en su mente.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel mirándola una vez más de reojo.

"Cansada" dijo Santana girando para mirar a la diva. De Rachel sabía todo, muchas cosas las sospechaba, y sabía que tenía sus secretos. Pero Kathy...¿por qué se enamoró de Kathy? "¿Qué secretos tienes?"

"¿Secretos?" preguntó Rachel. "Veamos...he estado con hombres, sexualmente, desde que no estamos juntas. Así que no sé si soy 100% lesbiana"

"Rachel, sabes que eso no es un secreto. Es un ingrediente para nuestra vida sexual." dijo Santana riendo un poco.

"Prácticamente toda mi vida está plasmada en diarios y revistas, San" dijo la diva.

"No toda. Seguramente debes tener uno o dos secretos desde que dejamos el secundario"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Algún extraño fetiche."

"Mi más extraño fetiche es tener ganas de investigar cada uno de los casos de asesinato que aparecen y no lo hago porque tengo un montón de gente alrededor mío que se vuelve loca de solo mencionar la palabra _investigar" _dijo Rachel girando para entrar en el terreno de su casa.

"¿Podemos hacer algo distinto que encerrarnos en la casa? Por favor. Estoy harta de mi madre encima mío, de tu madre encima tuyo, de Quinn mirándome enojada y a ti preocupada porque tiene miedo"

"Yo tengo miedo" dijo Rachel de repente, ya estacionadas al frente de su casa, mirando como sus perros se acercaban al vehículo.

"Si, claro"

"Tengo miedo que finalmente un día te arresten y no te dejen volver. Tengo miedo de que ella decida venir por ti y hacerte daño. Tengo miedo, cada día, de que te pase algo. Tengo miedo de no poder estar contigo el tiempo suficiente para decirte y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo. Si quieres saber cual es mi secreto, siempre tengo miedo de no volver a verte. De no volver a estar contigo." dijo la diva mirándola.

Santana se sacó rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad y besó a la diva, con pasión. Sosteniendo la mejilla derecha de ella, mientras intentaba decirle algo. Algo que venían evitando decir en voz alta.

Kathy no iba a parar hasta destruirlas. Y era probable que esta vez no salieran vivas de lo que estaban viviendo.

S&amp;R

"¿Quinn?" preguntó la diva cuando Lucía se fue a la cocina y Santana la siguió.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la rubia enojada. Parecía que con el FBI en la ciudad, Quinn estaba cada vez más enojada.

"Quería preguntar si podía irme con Santana a algún lado. Por unos días" dijo Rachel

"¿Y dónde sería ese algún lado?" preguntó la rubia.

"Lima"

"¿Dónde todo comenzó?¿Donde tienes una casa rodeada de un bosque y los perros están aquí?" preguntó Quinn levantando la voz.

"¿Qué lugar sugieres para que estemos seguras?" preguntó Rachel comenzando a enojarse también.

"Esta casa. Se quedan aquí hasta que todo termine. No se van a ir a ningún lado. Sabes tan bien como yo que Kathy va a ir por uds. Y si están las dos juntas, mucho mejor para ella. Porque en realidad, ella solo tiene un solo objetivo y eres tú, Rachel." gritó Quinn.

"Genial" dijo Rachel girando sus ojos. Porque detrás de Quinn estaba su madre y Lucía aparecía por el otro lado.

Las palabras vinieron de las dos madres al mismo tiempo, mirando cada una a su hija.

"¿Perdón?" fue una pregunta, una súplica para una explicación.

"Ahora lo explicas tú, Quinn. Porque ya que estás tan convenientemente gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que pudimos mantener en secreto un día casi, o dos, se lo vas a explicar a ellas. Y si a ellas les pasa algo, ten por seguro que caerá sobre ti." dijo Rachel levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia su habitación.

La rubia se quedó mirando a su amiga desaparecer mientras pensaba que iba a poder decirle, tanto a Lucía como a Shelby para calmarlas.

"¿Qué te había pedido?" preguntó Santana parándose al lado de la rubia.

"Unos días en Lima" dijo Quinn despacio.

"¿Y tenías que reaccionar así?" preguntó Santana siguiendo a la diva.

"Espera." dijo Quinn agarrando a la latina. "Tengo que hablar con ella."

"Tienes que hablar con ellas primero" dijo Santana señalando a su madre y a Shelby que seguían paradas con cara de terror.

"No. Primero tengo que hablar con Rachel." dijo Quinn firmemente. Santana asintió y se quedo con las madres, mientras la rubia seguía el camino de la diva.

S&amp;R

"¿Les explicaste?" preguntó Rachel cuando la vio entrar en su oficina.

"No." dijo Quinn. "No necesito explicarles cuando no entiendo porque me dices eso."

"¿Crees que Kathy se va a quedar tranquila?¿Crees que la van a encontrar fácilmente solo por qué tú estás trabajando con el FBI?¿Crees, sobre todas las cosas, qué el FBI la va a encontrar ahora que interrogó a la ex novia?" estalló Rachel cerrando la puerta detrás de Quinn. "Creo que estás muy equivocada en muchas cosas, Quinn."

"Estamos hablando de uno de los mejores equipos del país, Rachel. No le veo a Kathy mucho tiempo en libertad" dijo Quinn logrando que la diva se riera irónicamente.

"¿Sabes que es lo que debe saber Santana de Kathy?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en el escritorio, esperando que Quinn tome una decisión de sentarse o seguir parada.

"Supongo que mucho" dijo la rubia sentándose al frente y mirando al piso.

"Supones mal." dijo Rachel mirando hacia afuera. "Cuando salió del interrogatorio hoy, estuvo callada casi hasta llegar a casa. Y después me preguntó sobre secretos, y si podíamos irnos algunos días. Por eso te había preguntado."

"¿Y con solo eso sacas la conclusión de que no sabe nada?"

"Es obvio que no sabe nada. Yo no lo sabría si hubiera vivido casi un año con un asesino serial, y creo que ahondaron en varias preguntas que confundieron a Santana. Hasta el punto que debe sentir que no conocía a la persona que quería."

"¡Por favor, Rachel! ¿Ahora eres psicóloga?¿De donde sacas tantas idioteces?" preguntó Quinn levantando sus brazos al cielo.

Pero Rachel no contestó, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla. Muchas cosas, por supuesto, las había aprendido leyendo y viendo series policiales. Eran sus favoritas. Pero había cosas, que aprendió conociendo a cada una de sus amigas. Y una de esas cosas, era que a Quinn, a veces, había que darle las palabras para que se de cuenta de lo que quería decir.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que la rubia decidió hacer una pregunta.

"¿Crees que todos nacen así, o se van haciendo así?" preguntó Quinn despacio.

"No lo sé." dijo Rachel acercándose a la rubia para poner sus manos en sus hombros. "Lo qué si sé es que Kathy es muy diferente a ella."

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó la rubia cerrando sus ojos al contacto.

"Estoy segura" dijo Rachel abrazándola. "Deberías saber eso, por lo menos."

"¿Justificar sus razones?"

"No. Pero creo que son diferentes."

"¿Cómo?¿En qué mundo lo que están haciendo son diferentes?"

"Creo que tu madre fue guiada a ese comportamiento. Incluso creo que la forma en la que terminó todo fue su forma de pedir disculpas por lo que hizo."

"¿Alguna vez estuviste en verdadero peligro con ella?"

"No. Nunca. En ese momento, todos creían que si. Pero yo sabía que ella podía llegar hasta el límite de mi casa, sin asustar a mis perros. Por eso sabía que no quería hacerme daño. Obviamente, en ese momento, mi casa estaba llenándose de gente nueva, y todos exageraron, llevándome con ellos a pensar erróneamente. Por eso se generó un miedo irracional a que ella me lastimara. Pero nunca fue su intención, creo que ella se acercaba a mi casa para ver si podía verte"

"Pero tomó esas decisiones..."

"Quizás tomó esas decisiones de forma equivocada, pero las tomó en el calor de la pasión que estaba sintiendo por el dolor por la traición de tu padre."

"¿Y Kathy?"

"Kathy parece un psicópata. Pero eso lo va a decidir el FBI y no yo. Simplemente nunca sentí que expresara un sentimiento verdadero."

"¿Podrías soltar a la rubia? Estoy escuchando esto desde que empezó y pensé que en algún momento ibas a separarte de ella" dijo Santana interrumpiendo.

"No puedes estar celosa" dijo Rachel sin soltar a Quinn

"Si puedo. Los celos son irracionales." dijo Santana. "Además, es como que ella se deja tocar mucho también."

"Eres una estúpida Santana." dijo Quinn levantando la mirada y mostrándole a la latina que estaba llorando.

"Ah, no" dijo la latina sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nada del mar de lágrimas. Porque ahí afuera hay dos mujeres mayores a punto de tener un ataque de nervios por lo que gritaste. Y las tuve que controlar yo, hasta el momento en que me escapé, porque vas a tener que arreglar tú, ya que gritaste sin sentido. Y entiendo, que estar con _mi_ diva se vuelve emocional, pero me gustaría que ella dejara de tenerte entre sus brazos"

Rachel giró sus ojos y dejó un beso en la coronilla de Quinn antes de alejarse.

"¿Ahora te vas a comportar normalmente? "preguntó acercándose a Santana

"No." dijo la latina. "En serio hay que explicarles. Creo que tu madre sacó un cuchillo de la cocina en un momento y estaba cerca mío. Lo veía brillar bajo la luz."

"No seas exagerada" dijo Rachel.

"Estoy segura." dijo Santana mirando de reojo a la rubia. "¿Estás bien, Quinn?"

"Estoy bien" respondió poniéndose de pie. "Gracias por la charla, Rachel"

"De nada" dijo la diva mirándola partir. "¿Tienes que ser tan celosa?" preguntó volviéndose hacia Santana y golpeando su antebrazo.

"Tengo ciertos problemas" dijo Santana agarrando a su novia.

"Lo sé. Y ahora tenemos que encargarnos de nuestras madres"

"¿No puede encargarse Quinn?"

"No creo que se queden tranquila solo con Quinn explicándole."

"¿Por qué nuestras madres no pueden ser normales?" preguntó Santana tratando de acercar su boca a la de la diva.

"En realidad si son normales. La mía solo intenta recuperar un poco de tiempo perdido, por lo que exagera mucho." dijo la diva.

"Prefiero hablar de otra cosa..." dijo Santana. "O de olvidarme de los celos en tu boca."

S&amp;R

Santana sabía muy bien que Rachel estaba ocultándole algo. No precisamente algo tangible, sino simplemente algo que no podía descubrir. Sabía que en la conversación con Quinn, había saltado algo que estaba poniendo a la diva en guardia.

Más de lo que estaba desde que se dio cuenta de que Kathy podía ir por ellas.

Así que decidió esperar.

Pero sus madres, y ahora Puckerman, no estaban haciendo las cosas fáciles. Porque Noah dejó a Beth con Brittany en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Kathy era más loca de lo que todos pensaban y corrió a la casa de la diva para pedirle que desaparezca del mapa hasta el momento en que sea atrapada.

Y fue con la respuesta de Rachel dicha en voz baja, pero oída por la latina que se dio cuenta de que la diva estaba completamente aterrorizada.

"La van a atrapar cuando ella quiera ser atrapada. Cuando termine conmigo" le dijo despacio a su amigo y Santana escuchó. Fue la única, porque sabía que eso no podía ser oído por sus madres, sabía bien que se volverían mucho más locas de lo que estaban desde que horas atrás Quinn había gritado lo que podía llegar a pasar.

Obviamente, el terror de Santana se convirtió en enojo y fue dirigido a la pequeña morena que agarraba una de sus manos.

"¿Siempre tienes que pensar que eres el centro de atención?" preguntó entre dientes sorprendiendo a Rachel. "Ahora todo esto, las personas muertas, yo siendo acusada de sus asesinatos, solo tienen que ver contigo. ¿Verdad?"

Pero Santana sabía bien que no estaba pensando lógicamente, que acusarla de egoísta en ese momento no era lo correcto, y se levantó dejando a todos para que sigan con su discusión.

Rachel todavía no había hablado con Shelby, por lo que no la buscaría inmediatamente.

Igualmente no estaba tan inconsciente de furia, así que se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Rachel y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

Los perros estaban corriendo todos juntos, si es que lo de Athenea y Hermes se podía llamar correr, cerca de un árbol enorme que estaba al comienzo del parque.

Santana sabía que esos 4 perros eran la seguridad de Rachel. Eran lo que más Rachel quería. Y los que más la protegerían.

Por eso sabía bien que aquella vez que Judy Fabray se había acercado a la casa de su novia, en un tiempo pasado y en donde todo parecía una aventura, ellos no habían atacado. Judy nunca quiso hacerle daño a Rachel. Nunca fue su intención.

Santana sabía que Kathy, estuviera donde estuviera, estaría pensando como hacer para encontrar a Rachel y vengarse.

No parecía ahora que su ex novia hubiera sentido cosas por ella. Por lo que el FBI le comentó, parecía una mujer incapaz de sentir emociones. Pero era una actriz espectacular.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de la frialdad que muchas veces ella había demostrado?¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos no decían nada cuando decía que la amaba?¿O qué su cuerpo parecía reaccionar mecánicamente después de llegar a NY?

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de todas las manipulaciones en las que la envolvió, haciéndole creer que Rachel nunca volvería con ella?¿O comenzando una eterna guerra de gritos y celos cuando Santana solo veía a la diva una vez por semana y con todas las demás amigas presentes y nunca había expresado en voz alta su deseo más inconsciente? Volver a estar con Rachel siempre había parecido un sueño muy lejano y la diva no iba a entrometerse en una relación estable como parecía la suya con Kathy.

Los perros seguían corriendo por el mismo lugar, y Santana sacudió su cabeza antes de caminar hacia la cama.

Rachel la seguiría tarde o temprano.

Para hablar.

S&amp;R

"¿Cómo puedo quedarme tranquila esta vez?" preguntó Shelby cuando finalmente se quedó sola con su hija. "¿Cómo puedo saber que no te va a pasar lo mismo?"

"No puedes" dijo Rachel despacio, caminando para sentarse en la falda de su madre. "Esta vez..."

"Ella te tiene como objetivo" dijo Shelby. "¿Sabes lo que me costó entender que Judy Fabray nunca quiso hacerte daño?"

"Sé que todavía no lo entiendes" dijo Rachel despacio.

"Oh, si lo entiendo. Sé que esa mujer debe haberse sentido muy mal cuando te disparó, pero ésta chica. Joven. Tiene algo en tu contra. Quiere hacerte daño. No es lo mismo" dijo Shelby.

"Creo que tenemos una ventaja ahora." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo puedes ver una ventaja en todo esto?" preguntó Shelby

"Por lo que puedo descubrir, por lo que puedo notar de Kathy, ella me hubiera hecho daño tarde o temprano. Y nunca lo hubiéramos sabido. Nunca hubieran descubierto quien fue la persona que me lastimó, si no hubiera planeado estos asesinatos. De alguna manera, todos estos asesinatos, son la ventaja que me da." dijo Rachel

"No entiendo tu forma de pensar ante el peligro" dijo Shelby besando la frente de su hija. "Solo sé que tengo miedo."

"Yo también"

"Lo sé. Puedo notarlo. ¿Cómo voy a poder irme a dormir a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento ella puede entrar en esta casa y lastimarte."

"No lo sé." dijo Rachel abrazando a su madre.

S&amp;R

Santana se movía en sueños, preguntando por qué, por qué.

No se había dado cuenta de que la noche ya era profunda, de que Rachel todavía no había aparecido por la habitación.

Despertó sobresaltada por una pesadilla, sentándose en la cama, mirando a todos lados. Había sido solo eso, una pesadilla, se dijo mientras comenzaba a calmarse.

Pero la sombra al frente de ella comenzó a moverse, y una figura apareció al pie de la cama.

"Nunca es una pesadilla cuando finalmente te calmas." dijo una voz que Santana conocía bastante bien.

"¿Cómo entraste?" preguntó Santana mirando a la figura que sonreía loca, pensaría la latina.

"Tengo mis medios." dijo Kathy asomándose un poco más en la luz que provenía de la ventana abierta. "Cómo tú. Nunca imaginé que Quinn pediría una licencia en la fiscalía y se dedicaría a defenderte. Creí que las pruebas estaban siendo bastante contundentes"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Porque no." dijo Kathy levantando sus hombros. "Después de todo, es una buena forma de ponerle un poco de acción a nuestra relación."

"¿Acción a nuestra relación?¿Cuál?" preguntó Santana pensando en que su ex novia estaba mucho más loca de lo que pensaba.

"No se. Creo que deberíamos probar esta cosa de amistad, ahora." dijo Kathy. "Después de todo, voy a sacar de nuestra vida para siempre a Rachel Berry. Sería más fácil si estuvieras en prisión."

"¿Cómo pretendes sacarla de nuestra vida? Además, ¿Quién te dijo que yo la quisiera fuera de mi vida?" preguntó Santana poniéndose cada segundo más nerviosa.

"Resulta que sé que tú no la quieres fuera de tu vida. En realidad, si quieres saber la verdad, yo tampoco. Pero las voces en mi cabeza, me están volviendo completamente loca. Pensaba que ofrecerles esas mujeres a cambio funcionaría, pero solo tengo que matarla a ella. No puedo dormir, no puedo comer, sin escuchar esas voces" dijo Kathy. "Lo que me llama la atención es que todavía no está aquí, contigo, en esa cama."

"¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?" preguntó Santana mirando rápidamente a la puerta. A ella también le llamaba la atención que Rachel no estuviera en la habitación, por más que no supiera que hora era.

"Me hubieras enviado a un manicomio y te hubiera empujado directamente a los brazos de ella. Yo solo quería ahorrarte el dolor de esta muerte, mientras estabas en la cárcel. Probablemente, cuando te dieras cuenta de que había sido yo, hubieras sufrido el doble porque no pudiste hacer nada. Pero ella es un veneno." dijo Kathy haciendo un paso más. "Es un veneno que empezó a circular por mi sangre incluso antes de conocerte. Es un veneno que deberíamos haber erradicado de este mundo hace mucho."

"¿Deberíamos?"

"Si, hay mucha gente dispuesta a seguir mi camino si fallo. Pero ellos están aquí hoy conmigo. En esta habitación." dijo Kathy señalando a su alrededor.

"¿Simbólicamente?" preguntó Santana notando que no había nadie más que su ex novia en la habitación.

"No los puedes ver, tú no. Ella si los podrá ver." dijo Kathy caminando hacia la puerta para encender la luz. "Ella los podrá ver porque sabe que estamos siempre siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos." agregó volviendo a quedarse al frente de la cama.

Santana supo que si, su ex novia estaba loca. No había nadie más en esa habitación que ellas dos, y Rachel no podría ver a nadie, porque Kathy estaba loca. Completamente loca.

"Hola Kathy" dijo una voz que Santana no quería oír en ese lugar, en ese momento.

"Rach..." suplicó Santana, deseando que hubiera corrido, que hubiera llamado a la policía. Que no hubiera elegido _ese _momento para ir a dormir.

"Rachel. ¿Nos ves dispuestos a terminar contigo?" preguntó Kathy señalando a sus costados.

"Solo te veo a ti." dijo Rachel dando un paso hacia el interior de la habitación. "Simplemente a ti. Diciendo cosas sin sentido"

"No son cosas sin sentido" dijo Kathy dando un paso hacia la diva.

"¿Cómo pretendes acabar conmigo?" preguntó Rachel cambiando de tema, aunque Santana se preguntaba que estaba queriendo hacer.

"Con mis manos. Ellos no se calmaran hasta que te mate con mis propias manos." dijo Kathy.

"¿Sabes que me voy a defender?" preguntó Rachel mirando de reojo a Santana.

"Eso espero" dijo Kathy abalanzándose sobre la pequeña morena, mientras la latina gritaba el nombre de la diva, y los puños comenzaban a verse al frente de ella.

Pudo ver un puño estrellarse contra el rostro de Rachel, contra el estómago de Kathy, pero en el piso solo eran ellas dos, pudo escuchar a Kathy gritar insultos, tratar de atrapar a Rachel entre sus manos, que parecía siempre escaparse.

Se podía ver a Rachel luchar con todas sus fuerzas, tratar de que sus puños cerrados siempre dieran en algún lugar que doliera mucho más. No tenía intención de matar a Kathy, solo quería dejarla fuera de combate. Sin embargo, los golpes que recibía a cambio. Esos si que dolían.

Hasta que un puño fue directamente hacia la mandíbula de la diva, y pareció que ésta quedó inconsciente. Kathy se puso de pie, mirando hacia el piso. Santana no podía saber cuanto tiempo habían pasado peleando,pero había sido bastante, ya que ambas tenían la cara roja de golpes y sangre.

Lucía eligió ese momento para pararse en la puerta de la habitación, y Kathy no estuvo muy alegre.

"Esta noche parece que les ofreceré tres almas a ellos." dijo Kathy metiendo sus manos en su espalda y sacando un arma. Lo primero que hizo fue apuntar a Lucía con la misma, mientras sonreía. "Te haré ver como muere tu madre, Santana, y luego como mato a Rachel Berry. Te dejaré para lo último"

Cuando volvió a concentrarse en Lucía, algo se movió rápidamente y Kathy cayó con alguien más por la ventana, mientras se escuchaba un disparo.

"¡Rachel!" gritó Lucía corriendo hacia la ventana, mientras Santana trataba de entender que había sucedido y alcanzaba a su madre.

Abajo, un piso más abajo, yacían Rachel Berry y Kathy, mientras agentes armados aparecían por el costado de la casa, apuntando con un arma a los dos cuerpos y cubiertos con chalecos antibalas.

Esos agentes, levantaron la vista cuando dos gritos penetraron la noche, desde la ventana por donde las dos mujeres habían caído.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Sé que me demoré bastante, pero hice lo que pude. Verán que este es más largo que los anteriores y que comienza a terminarse el caso._

_Igualmente es el caso. _

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, pido disculpas por las demoras. _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**RiverLpez: **__muchas gracias por tus palabras y por la review! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Cuídate! Saludos!_

_**Guest:**__ muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me da gusto que te quedes enganchado. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Kitties! Me fui. Ya la siguiente parte está en construcción, solo me hace falta el tiempo para terminarla._

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	8. If Only You Will Live

****Título:******Santana y Rachel: ****Dos Idiotas en NY**

****Autora:****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo:********8 ********– ********If Only you Will Live****

****Palabras: ******3,204**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

****Summary:******Una llamada desde la comisaría, una decisión realizada simplemente porque la sigue amando. Una investigación para poder salvarla. Continuación y parte final de R&amp;S: Investigadoras de Secretos, SL: Consejera No Autorizada y RB: Detective Privado**

****Rating: ******M**

****Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.****

****Fecha de Publicación:********07********/********03********/15****

* * *

****If Only You Will Live****

Santana supo que no podía quedarse demasiado tiempo en el hospital.

Ni su madre podía mirarla, mucho menos dirigirle la palabra.

Por lo menos habían dejado de mirarla con ganas de matarla.

Y el único que le había hablado había sido Puckerman, solo para insultarla.

Así que mientras todos esperaban que el médico les dijera algo, salió del hospital y tomó un taxi hasta la casa de Rachel.

Caminó hacia el patio directamente, y pudo ver los dos perros negros todavía acostados, como si estuvieran dormidos, cerca del árbol. Miró hacia la ventana y se preguntaba como había terminado todo.

Uno de los agentes, le había preguntado la edad de Athenea y Hermes, y cuando lo dijo, supo que era poco probable que ellos dos volvieran a despertarse. Apolo y Afrodita se acercaron tambaléandose a ella y se sentaron cada uno a su lado, mirando a los perros que habían estado junto a ellos desde que llegaron a esa casa.

Santana decidió que Rachel no podría verlos así. Y caminó buscando algo para comenzar a enterrarlos. Por lo menos, les iba a dar un lugar digno donde descansar, a la sombra de ese árbol, pero no iba a dejar que todos pudieran ver como iban a desaparecer físicamente de esta tierra.

Ya había cavado más de la mitad del pozo, porque había decidido enterrarlos juntos, cuando recibió un mensaje.

Era Puckerman, diciéndole que Rachel había despertado y preguntado por ella.

No podía ir, no todavía, respondió antes de seguir cavando.

Mientras tapaba a los perros, lloró. Esto había sido también culpa suya, se dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara. Lloró porque esos perros también eran parte de su historia con Rachel.

Se dio un baño rápido y salió rumbo al hospital, en donde encontró a todas las personas que antes estaban, volviéndola a mirar.

"¿Qué novedades hay?" preguntó despacio a Puckerman.

"Despertó, no quiere ver a nadie que no seas tú, pero está bien. Solo se golpeó mucho la cabeza." dijo Noah mirando sus manos.

"¿Lo sabe?" preguntó mirando hacia la estación de enfermeras.

"Ya lo sabía antes de que cayera por esa ventana" dijo Sue.

"¿Qué clase de psicóloga eres que no te has dado cuenta de que vivías con una mujer mentalmente muy inestable?" preguntó Quinn cambiando de tema.

"Se ve que una no muy buena" dijo Santana dando media vuelta. Cuando estaba acercándose a la estación de las enfermeras, alguien la detuvo.

"Los padres de Kathy están llegando a la ciudad, no entienden cuando dejó las pastillas" dijo Shelby. "Sé que no es tu culpa" agregó antes de soltarla.

Santana asintió agradecida, antes de seguir para preguntar en qué habitación estaba su novia.

S&amp;R

"¿Vas a entrar o no?" preguntó Rachel quien en los últimos 10 minutos no había mirado a la puerta ni una sola vez, pero que parecía sentirlo.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana haciendo un paso hacia adentro, pero diciéndolo de tal manera que la diva sabía que realmente no era solo por quedarse mirando desde la puerta.

"No es tu culpa. Estaba peor de lo que pensábamos. Pero si por lo menos..." dijo Rachel recordando a sus perros, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Santana corrió rápido a su lado e intentó abrazarla, para consolarla.

"Ellos siempre iban a rascar la puerta cuando querían dormir. Y era la una de la mañana y no aparecieron." lloró Rachel abrazando fuerte a Santana. "Salí a buscarlos y los encontré, acostados, fríos. Menos Apolo y Afrodita, que se notaba que estaban dormidos. Pero ellos...no soportaron" dijo la diva llorando mucho más fuerte. Santana lloraba con ella, a la misma intensidad.

S&amp;R

Media hora después el médico de Rachel ingresó en la habitación, notando los ojos rojos de ambas morenas, solo para decir que tendrían a la diva en observación dos días más.

"Tienes mucha suerte." dijo el médico mirando a Rachel. "Como consecuencia solo tienes un esguince en la muñeca"

"No fue una gran caída" dijo Rachel

"Eso me dijeron los policías." dijo el médico antes de retirarse.

"¿Sabes algo más?" preguntó la diva mirando a su novia.

"No. Solo sé que la arrestaron y se la llevaron. Estaba bien." dijo la latina levantando los hombros.

"¿Cómo están los ánimos con nuestra familia?" preguntó Rachel.

"Bien. Fantástico" dijo Santana. Rachel notó la ironía en su voz. "Dicen que es mi culpa. Incluso Quinn me preguntó que clase de psicóloga soy"

"No es tu culpa" dijo la diva agarrando la mano de Santana. "Creo que no te hubieras dado cuenta nunca, actuaba muy bien."

"Si, salvo por lo de las voces era muy normal." dijo la latina girando sus ojos.

"¿Alguna vez te dio indicios de que estaba tomando algún tipo de antipsicóticos?" preguntó la diva.

"No vas a empezar a interrogarme" dijo Santana

"No. No lo voy a hacer" dijo la diva besando la mano de la latina.

"Voy a hacer pasar a tu madre. No sabía que no los habías dejado pasar hasta que no viniera yo." dijo Santana.

"¿Ellos...?" quiso preguntar la diva, pero no se atrevía.

"Ya me hice cargo de eso" dijo Santana besando a la diva antes de dejar la sala de Rachel.

S&amp;R

"¿No pudiste haber llamado a la policía?" preguntó Shelby después de mirar durante 10 minutos a los ojos de su hija.

"Lo hice. Cuando descubrí a los perros." dijo Rachel mirando rápidamente a la ventana para no pensar en Hermes y Athenea. "Pero no sabía cuanto tiempo podía esperar. Y a pesar de que sabía que iban a llegar rápido subí a mi habitación. Sabía que estaría ahí."

"Y no soportaste la idea de que no se estuviera concentrando en ti." dijo Shelby

"¿También me crees egoísta?" preguntó Rachel

"No. No te creo egoísta." dijo Shelby. "Sé que entraste en esa habitación porque en realidad, si se concentraba en ti, Santana tenía más oportunidades de seguir viva"

"Esa era mi intención" dijo la diva despacio.

"¿Y saltar por la ventana?" preguntó Shelby

"Saltar por la ventana fue mi forma de salvar a Lucía. Después de todo, ella estaba apuntándola con un arma cargada" dijo Rachel.

"Y tuviste suerte incluso ahí, porque la bala salió perdida hacia el cielo" dijo Shelby

"Kathy no usó nunca un arma" dijo Rachel. "Eso se notaba, sus asesinatos han sido siempre manuales. Sabía que no iba a poder controlarla. Caer fue la mejor solución."

"Por lo menos estás bien" dijo Shelby agarrando la mano de su hija.

"¿Pueden dejar de ser tan enojados con Santana?" preguntó la diva. "No fue su culpa. Ella no sabía que Kathy debía tomar medicinas. Es muy buena actriz."

"Engañó a una psicóloga. Por eso están enojados" dijo Shelby "Yo entiendo que puede haber sido engañada."

"Quinn..."

"Quinn está enojada porque entró en la casa, y porque están en la misma situación que cuando pasó lo de su madre. Esperando en el hospital por noticias tuyas. Sabes que todavía está muy sensible con eso."

"Lo sé. Pareciera que no va a poder escapar nunca de eso."

"En algún momento." dijo Shelby. "Ahora, quisiera quedarme tranquila con una cosa. ¿Puedes prometerme que nunca más vas a investigar casos?"

"Seamos sinceras, mamá. No investigué este caso."

"Eso es cierto" dijo Shelby. "Igualmente terminaste involucrada de una manera muy rara"

"Ella me tenía en su mirada desde el comienzo" dijo Rachel.

"Es verdad." dijo Shelby.

S&amp;R

Como parecía que nadie quería entrar en la habitación de la diva, sin que ésta dijera su nombre, un par de agentes del FBI se metieron rápidamente para hablar con ella.

Después de presentarse, dijeron algo que Rachel ya suponía.

"En la comida que encontramos junto a los perros, había gran cantidad de sedantes. Consultamos con un veterinario, que nos dijo que de acuerdo a la cantidad encontrada en esas sobras, los perros más viejos no pudieron soportarlo." dijo la agente mujer.

Rachel asintió, claramente lo sabía desde el momento en que los vio acostados debajo del árbol.

"¿Qué va a pasar con ella?" preguntó tratando de no volver a llorar por Athenea y Hermes.

"La están interrogando, igualmente sus padres han..." comenzó a responder un agente cuando vio la mano levantada de Rachel.

"Seguramente mi amiga Quinn me va a contar todos los detalles. Muchas gracias." dijo Rachel.

Los agentes le agradecieron a la diva y se marcharon.

Finalmente, Quinn decidió que era momento de entrar, y lo hizo con su rostro hacia arriba y decidida.

"¿Vas a tratarme como un criminal?" preguntó Rachel al ver la cara de su amiga.

"No sé ni como tratarte. Pareciera que todo lo que hablamos no sirve de nada contigo" dijo Quinn sentándose.

"Yo no investigué, ni la busqué, ella vino a mi casa, amenazó a Santana, peleó conmigo y apuntó con un arma a Lucía" dijo Rachel mientras Quinn observaba sus moretones en el rostro y en su cuerpo.

"Y querías probar si podías volar" dijo Quinn

"Sabía que la caída no era muy grande, solo quería distraerla lo suficiente como para que no lastime a nadie. "

"Lastimándote en el proceso. "

"Quinn, no lo pensé. Estaba apuntando a Lucía con un arma, creía que yo estaba en el piso inconsciente. Solo salté hacia ella. Dio la casualidad que la ventana estaba abierta, y caímos las dos por ahí."

"Cuando quieres eres una estúpida, y saltaría encima tuyo y te abrazaría si no temiera la furia de Santana."

Rachel bajó la mirada.

"Kathy salió mejor que tú, dicen que en realidad fue por tu tamaño que saliste más lastimada. Aunque también está en observación, la llevaron a una prisión federal esta mañana." dijo Quinn "Los padres se entrevistaron con la jueza, para alegar demencia, pero hay pruebas en su contra de que estaba planeando todo. El FBI descubrió que no estaba del todo mentalmente inestable, por lo que sus posibilidades son o una prisión de máxima seguridad, o un manicomio dentro de una prisión de máxima seguridad" dijo Quinn. "Encontraron la dirección en donde estaba escondiendo y pruebas de los asesinatos."

"Se movieron rápido para que solo hayan pasado unas 16 horas." dijo Rachel

"Tendrías que haber visto el escándalo que hizo la Jueza Patterson cuando los del FBI llegaron con Kathy. Casi mata a todos los detectives, que querían volver a culpar a Santana. Después de todo, era el único sospechoso que tenían. Realmente la Jueza parecía estar a punto de estallar, y los envió a todos a investigar todo lo que sabían de Kathy. Nunca vi a esos detectives moverse tan rápido. No les va a permitir ni un solo error, las pruebas tienen que estar intactas hasta que lleguen al laboratorio."

"Eso es bueno" dijo Rachel suspirando.

"¿Estás cansada?" preguntó Quinn preocupada. Sabían que el golpe en la cabeza había sido fuerte, pero los médicos dijeron que estaba todo bien.

"De estar acostada. Solo me dejan ir al baño, y siempre con una enfermera que después verifica el color de mi orina."

"Hay algo que me llama la atención. ¿A dónde está tu otra mitad?" preguntó Quinn.

"Salió y no supe más nada."

"Bien, ahora...¿quieres decirme por qué los agentes del FBI están esperando verte?"

"Soy una famosa actriz de Broadway"

"Si fuera por eso no estaría sorprendida. Hay dos de los agentes, que tienen una lista de casi 100 preguntas cada uno sobre el caso de...sobre el caso Fabray."

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel

"Deberías dejar de decir eso. Después de todo no fue tu culpa siquiera haberte involucrado en ese caso."

"Siempre me va a quedar la sensación..." comenzó a decir la diva, pero los dedos de Quinn cerraron su boca.

"Basta. Es un tema que nosotras debemos dejar en el pasado, Rachel. Porque no vamos a poder seguir avanzando si cada vez que pasa algo lo volvemos a sacar a la superficie. Nunca te culpé por lo que hizo mi madre esa noche, nunca lo voy a hacer. Así que, Berry, estás condenada a una vida con mi amistad"

"Eso me gusta" dijo Rachel cuando la rubia la dejó hablar.

"Ahora...me voy a ir a pedir mi reincorporación en la fiscalía, porque quiero ser quien condene a Kathy"

"Sabes que no van a dejarte por estar directamente involucrada conmigo y con Santana. Sobre todo por haberla defendido"

"Bueno, pero siempre puedo aportar mi granito de arena a quien esté a cargo" dijo Quinn

S&amp;R

Ya era de noche cuando Santana volvió al hospital, con un pequeño bolso con ropa. Su intención era claramente quedarse esa noche con ella.

Entró en la habitación de la diva, para encontrarse con su madre y con Shelby. No se dio cuenta hasta después de que Sue estaba en una de las esquinas.

"¿Dónde estuviste?" preguntó Lucía sin dejar hablar a la diva.

"En la comisaría. Estuve en una charla con los padres de Kathy." dijo Santana. "Resulta que ha mentido muchas veces más de las que creíamos. Aunque realmente no me sorprende."

"¿Tuviste algo de claridad?" preguntó Shelby cuando su hija estaba por hablar.

"En realidad, bastante. Parece que Kathy podía ocultar bien su enfermedad, tan bien, que no solo me engañó a mi durante más de un año, sino también a sus padres, quienes creían que estaba tomando sus medicamentos." respondió Santana

"Bueno, lo mejor sería que dejemos a las idiotas solas" dijo Sue poniendo una mano en el hombro de Shelby. "Creo que las dos tienen que descansar. Rachel mañana puede ser dada de alta."

La diva levantó las cejas, ya que nadie parecía querer dejarla hablar, y esperó. Lucía, Shelby y Sue le dejaron un beso en la frente y se marcharon.

"Finalmente" dijo Rachel cuando se quedaron solas.

"Pareciera que están medio ciclotímicos todos. Esta mañana no podía estar en la sala de espera porque me miraban echando fuego por los ojos, pero ahora todos me quieren" dijo Santana acostándose al lado de la diva.

"Resulta que son todos exagerados. Además, mi mamá no te echó la culpa, ¿o si?" preguntó Rachel abrazándola.

"Tu mamá me dejó entrar y dijo que no era mi culpa." dijo Santana.

"¿Crees que me dejarán volver mañana a casa?" dijo la diva.

"Espero que si."

"¿Qué más estuviste haciendo?"

"Estuve buscando algo para ponerles. No creo que debamos dejarlos así." dijo Santana. No hacía falta que dijera a quien ponerle algo.

"¿Encontraste?"

"Si, hasta que me di cuenta que seguramente eso lo tendrías que elegir. Porque por más que ...eran tuyos. Y estuvieron contigo años, así que yo puedo hacer algo muy lindo, pero..."

"Entiendo" dijo Rachel.

"Y después, estuve mirando durante horas esa ventana. Y preguntándome porque no me moví, no hice algo más."

"¿Qué podrías haber hecho? No sabías que podía tener encima."

"Pero ni me moví en la cama, Rachel. Solo me mantuve siempre en el mismo lugar."

"Es mejor, porque por muy mala que hayas sido en la secundaria, sé que no eres buena peleando"

"Eso es porque no me entreno como en la secundaria."

"Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta antes"

"Perdón, pero...¿en qué momento comenzaste las clases para aprender a volar?"

"Santana, no hagas chistes todavía sobre atravesar la ventana con tu ex novia."

"Lo siento" dijo la latina.

* * *

Noah Puckerman llegó cuando el sol todavía no estaba siquiera, asomando. Había quedado con Santana en llegar temprano, y mientras esperaba en el pasillo, se preguntaba que ideas tenía la latina.

Había visto varias plantas en el garage, y los dos montículos debajo del árbol. Había cosas que no se habían dicho, y una de esas era que Hermes y Athenea ya no estaban con ellos.

Su madre, cuando solo salieron Apolo y Afrodita a recibirlos, se había largado a llorar.

Él también había llorado, simplemente no se había mostrado.

"Voy a volver apenas me digas el horario que le dan de alta, ¿si?" dijo Santana todavía medio dormida. "Y ni se te ocurra acostarte en la cama con ella. Es chiquita. Puedes lastimarla"

"No soy tan idiota" dijo Noah.

S&amp;R

Santana llegó a la casa, sabiendo que Lucía estaba ahí, preparando todo para el regreso de la diva.

No le importaba que la viera haciendo lo que estaba por hacer.

Se acercó al lugar en donde había enterrado a los perros, y observó un buen rato. Su madre la miraba desde el interior de la casa, pensando que estaba rezando por esos animales.

En cierta forma, Santana estaba hablando con ellos.

Volvió al garage y salió con una carretilla cargada de piedras, que ya había dejado preparada.

Comenzó a cavar alrededor de los perros y decidió que todavía no era momento de las piedras.

Afrodita y Apolo la miraban y la seguían cada vez que se movía.

Preparó la tierra y transplantó todas las distintas plantas que había comprado todo alrededor.

Después se puso a acomodar las piedras.

Sonrió satisfecha cuando terminó y se secó el sudor de su frente.

Revisó su celular y supo que era hora de bañarse y volver al hospital a buscar a la diva.

S&amp;R

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la diva mientras volvían a su casa. Finalmente le habían dado de alta, aunque el médico le pidió que ante cualquier dolor, por mínimo que sea, le avisara.

Su cabeza estaba bien, después de todo.

"Cansada" dijo Santana.

"¿Por qué me desperté para encontrar a Noah en la habitación?" preguntó la diva, mirando hacia afuera.

"Tuve que volver. No podía...tenía que hacer algo."

"Espero que no sea una fiesta"

"Sabes que no sé preparar esas cosas."

"Tu mamá seguramente debe haber preparado toneladas de comida."

"Es mi madre y siempre hace eso."

S&amp;R

"¿Cuánto tiempo más va a estar ahí?" preguntó Quinn. Había llegado hacía 15 minutos, y se había encontrado con la diva sentada al lado de la tumba que Santana había hecho para los perros.

"¿Tienes demasiada hambre?" preguntó la latina de mala manera.

"No es por eso. Tengo novedades" dijo Quinn

"Esos animales estuvieron con ella muchos años. Más que nosotras, Quinn. Déjala que los despida el tiempo que para ella sea necesario" dijo Santana

"Te noto bastante mal también por lo de los perros." dijo la rubia girando a mirar a su amiga.

"Esos perros eran lo único que ella tuvo mucho tiempo. Cuando nosotras éramos malas con ella en la secundaria, antes de que me fuera a vivir a su casa, esos perros eran la única compañía que tenía. Eran quienes la escuchaban cuando estaba mal. Quienes la cuidaban. Esos perros estuvieron presentes en el momento en que volvimos a ser amigas, y cuando estuvimos juntas. Son gran parte de nuestra vida." dijo Santana.

"¿Por eso los enterraste y les hiciste esa especie de tumba?" preguntó Lucía quien había escuchado gran parte de la conversación entre las dos.

"Si." dijo Santana, bajando la mirada.

"Sabes, en el fondo, siempre supe que querías a esos perros tanto como Rachel." dijo Lucía abrazando a su hija desde atrás.

"Es que los quería." dijo Santana.

Quinn prestaba atención a todo, y volvió a mirar a la diva. "¿Por qué no estás con ella?" preguntó despacio.

"Me pidió que me fuera" dijo Santana.

"Bueno, solo tenemos que esperar que venga." dijo Quinn. "Y a Brittany, Puck, Beth, Shelby, Sue..."

"Por suerte hice mucha comida" dijo Lucía dejando a su hija y caminando hacia la cocina.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Otro capítulo más._

_Fue bastante duro escribir este, por la muerte de los perros. Pero bueno, lo escribí finalmente._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**SamyAgronSarfati:**__ jajajaja el estado mental de Kathy es engañoso. Lamentablemente Santana no estaba soñando, pero es un solo piso la distancia. Y me parece que Rachel cayó encima de la loca. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Guest:**__ muchas gracias por la review! Espero que éste capítulo te haya dejado tranquila ya que no fue nada grave lo de Rachel. Saludos!_

_**Riverlopez:**__ Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por la review! Saludos!_

_Kitties, con la otra historia que estoy escribiendo más las aventuras que siempre se me ocurren, voy bastante despacio. El capítulo siguiente ya casi está terminado, así que pronto va a estar publicado. O en una semana, espero._

_Besos enormes!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	9. I Will Make You Smile

****Título:******Santana y Rachel: ****Dos Idiotas en NY**

****Autora:****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo:********9 – I will make you smile****

****Palabras: ******2,830**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

****Summary:******Una llamada desde la comisaría, una decisión realizada simplemente porque la sigue amando. Una investigación para poder salvarla. Continuación y parte final de R&amp;S: Investigadoras de Secretos, SL: Consejera No Autorizada y RB: Detective Privado**

****Rating: ******M**

****Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.****

****Fecha de Publicación:********07********/********03********/15****

****Importante: pido perdón por mi demora, estoy saliendo de a poco del bloqueo. En ese bloqueo, empecé a ver ciertas prioridades en cuanto a los fics. Y una de esas prioridades es esta historia.****

* * *

****I will make you smile.****

Rachel entró en la casa cuando ya estaban todos esperándola. Nadie podía hablar sobre el tema de los perros porque nadie sabía que decir.

Se sentaron a la mesa a comer, mientras Santana se sentaba lo más cerca de Rachel posible.

"Tengo novedades" dijo Quinn desesperada por hablar desde que había llegado a la casa, y por romper el silencio.

"Siempre que sean buenas, puedes hablar" dijo Sue

"Cuando Kathy fue ingresada en el hospital, le hicieron un exámen de sangre. Hoy a última hora llegaron los resultados, ya que los empleados del laboratorio fueron apurados por el FBI y por la Jueza Patterson." comenzó a contar Quinn. "Kathy sigue internada, si se lo preguntan, ya que Rachel cayó encima de ella y quedó más golpeada, pero va a estar bien para el momento del juicio."

Nadie dijo nada, esperando que continuara.

"La cuestión es..." dijo Quinn pensando que tenía una muy mala audiencia "que los resultados anunciaron que Kathy tenía en la sangre sus antipsicóticos."

"¿O sea que estaba en sus cabales?" preguntó Shelby

"Si. Parece que nunca dejó de tomar los antipsicóticos, por lo que va a ser más fácil condenarla todavía." dijo Quinn. "Los padres, que estaban junto a su abogado presentes en el momento en que nos comunicaron los resultados no saben bien que hacer. Ya no pueden declarar insania, ni que fue un ataque de locura. Además, habían encontrado muchas pruebas de que había sido todo fríamente calculado"

"O sea que va a estar presa mucho tiempo." dijo Lucía.

"Si." dijo Quinn

"Bien" dijo Shelby.

Rachel y Santana no dijeron nada.

S&amp;R

La diva se había mantenido silenciosa toda la noche hasta que la mayoría de los invitados se fueron.

No era que estuviera triste, simplemente sabía que el tema iba a ser Kathy durante toda la noche. Y realmente, quería comenzar a olvidar a Kathy y todo lo que había pasado con ella.

Era consciente, también, que todavía faltaba el juicio.

Caminó despacio para subir a su habitación, mirando de reojo a Santana y Lucía que estaban hablando.

Ya en el cuarto, se quedó mirando la ventana por la que había caído y se sentó en la cama.

Sabía que los perros ya estaban viejos, pero ella no esperaba que se murieran por eso. No ellos, que la habían acompañado mucho tiempo y que los tenía desde que ellos tenían 45 días. Habían dormido en su cama, cosa que Santana todavía no se había enterado, hasta que fueron demasiados grandes para hacerlo.

Recordaba como parecían escucharla en cada paseo al lago, o como se daban cuenta de que estaba mal y apoyaban sus enormes cabezas en sus rodillas, mirándola con ganas de levantarle el ánimo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana sacándola de sus recuerdos.

"Si." dijo Rachel.

"No suenas como si estuvieras bien del todo." dijo la latina abrazándola.

Rachel solo levantó los hombros.

"¿Estás cansada?" preguntó la latina acostándose y con ella acostando a la diva.

"Si"

"Entonces ¿quieres dormir?"

"Por favor" dijo Rachel despacio.

* * *

Rachel se despertó cuando el sol estaba asomando, bajó las escaleras despacio y salió a la casa. No entendía muy bien que había fallado en su sistema de defensa, pero en esos momentos no importaba.

Afrodita y Apolo salieron detrás de ella, y cada uno se paró a su lado.

Cuando la diva encaró hacia el árbol en donde descansaban Hermes y Athenea, los perros corrieron más rápido. Esperaron al lado de la tumba a que Rachel llegara, y se sentaron cada uno al lado de la diva.

Cuando Santana se despertó media hora después al notar que Rachel no estaba a su lado y se asomó por la ventana para verla sentada entre dos rottweillers que tenían sus cabezas apoyadas en sus hombros.

S&amp;R

Para la hora del desayuno, Rachel estaba sentada en la mesa al lado de Santana, cuando entraron Shelby y Sue Sylvester, quienes se sentaron al frente de las dos morenas. Lucía, extrañamente, había salido a hacer compras.

"¿Cómo puede ser que siempre termines herida en estas cosas?" preguntó Sue sorprendiendo a todos por la sinceridad y ferocidad con las que dijo las palabras.

"Sue, no tienes porque hablarle así." dijo Shelby. "Pensé que habíamos acordado que íbamos a endulzar un poco el tema"

"Creo que Sue tiene razón mamá" dijo Rachel

"¿De tratarte así?" preguntó Shelby.

"En el primer caso de asesinato en el que me involucro, termino lastimada porque no quería que Quinn se quedara sin madre. Y ahora terminó lastimada porque no quería que Santana se quedara sin madre" dijo Rachel

"Esa mujer debería aprender a no interrumpir momentos importantes, Rach." dijo Santana tratando de aliviar el ambiente, mientras agarraba la mano de la diva debajo de la mesa.

"Creo que lo que Sue quiere decir..." comenzó a decir Shelby mirando enojada a su novia

"No pongas cosas que quiero decir. Es obvio que tu hija es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que lo que quiero decir es que no hay investigación perfecta o asesina conocida, que no quiera venir por ella" dijo Sue interrumpiéndola.

"¿Cómo es eso de _asesina conocida_?" preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, es algo así como...una asesina que conoces. Porque realmente en este caso no te metiste en el medio, no investigaste, pero la tipa esa estaba tan loca que vino por ti." dijo Sue

"¿En serio esa es la definición?" preguntó Rachel

"La acabo de inventar" dijo Sue haciendo sonreír a la diva.

"¿Cómo pudo haber pasado por los sensores de movimiento?" preguntó Shelby. "¿No tenías todo el terreno con esas cosas?"

"Si, pero...estuve pensando..." dijo Rachel. "Esos sensores se activan solo de noche, o si yo los activo antes. No están las 24 horas activados. Por lo que ella puede haber pasado durante el día y haber esperado fuera del alcance de los sensores, o sea mucho más cerca de la casa, hasta que se activaron a la noche."

"Pero ¿en qué lugar eso puede suceder?" preguntó Shelby

"Arriba de los árboles" dijo Rachel

"¿Crees que pasó mucho tiempo ahí?¿Por qué los perros no se dieron cuenta de nada?" preguntó Sue

"Porque ellos estaban seguramente concentrados en otra cosa. Cuando se dieron cuenta, su olor estaba hacía demasiado tiempo en los terrenos, y ella no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que los durmió" dijo Rachel

"¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?" preguntó Sue

"Seguramente van a enjuiciar a Kathy, nosotras tendremos que testificar, y ella será sentenciada. Si lo que Quinn dijo es verdad, va a pasar muchos años en prisión." dijo la diva.

"Realmente no estaba preguntando por la loca." dijo Sue.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó la diva.

"Con uds. dos." dijo Sue.

Las morenas se miraron pero no supieron que contestar.

Realmente no lo habían pensado, porque ahora tenían que sobreponerse al ataque de una mujer que había parecido loca al comienzo pero que estaba controlada. Tampoco habían pensado en su realidad como pareja. Aunque una de las dos podía mentirse a si misma al respecto de eso.

* * *

Las cosas pasaron rápidamente en lo que al juicio de Kathy se refería. La audiencia preliminar, en donde definieron los cargos, y esperaron su declaración de no culpable.

La fianza se fijó en un precio tan alto que sabían que Kathy estaría encerrada hasta el día del juicio.

Rachel pidió más tiempo libre en la obra, y Santana de a poco volvió a abrir su consultorio. Aunque todavía no recibía a sus pacientes, se dedicó a decorar todo el lugar de nuevo, de la forma en que a ella le gustaba. Todos siempre habían opinado al respecto, y Santana sabía que Rachel no se pondría a darle órdenes.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando un viernes llegó a la casa y Rachel le pidió que se fueran un par de días a Lima.

Santana asintió y corrió escaleras arriba a preparar sus maletas y a hacer un llamado telefónico para finalmente dar ciertos toques finales a un plan que venía ideando desde hace días.

S&amp;R

Cambiaron de chófer a dos horas de Lima, pero la diva se durmió enseguida en el asiento del acompañante.

Santana sabía que estaba cansada. Cansada del tema de Kathy, de toda la gente rondando por su casa, para recriminarle el hecho de que se había vuelto a meter en una investigación, para volver a salir lastimada.

Sabía que la prensa de Broadway se había vuelto loca en el momento en que la noticia salió en los diarios, hurgando hasta el pasado y el caso de Judy. Algo que puso bastante mal a Quinn, quien se refugió en algún lugar desconocido junto a Brittany y manejaba el caso de Kathy a la distancia, aunque no podía firmar ya que había _conflicto de intereses._

Cuando llegó a la casa, se sorprendió de que seguía igual que siempre. Aunque ahora, un aura de vacío la envolvía.

"Rach...llegamos" dijo despacio sacudiendo a la diva.

"Por fin" dijo Rachel abriendo sus ojos y mirando hacia afuera.

"No sé que tanto puedes quejarte, si dormiste casi la mitad del viaje" dijo la latina abriendo la puerta, cuando ya una de sus piernas estaba fuera la mano de Rachel la detuvo.

"Deberíamos ir a comprar comida, ya que no debe haber nada. Tu madre ha estado en NY todo este tiempo y no creo que su marido haya tenido ganas de abastecernos." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué es lo que quieres comprar? Por mi parte, toneladas de alcohol" dijo Santana

"No vamos a emborracharnos." dijo Rachel. "Porque si lo hacemos, vas a querer tener sexo y te vas a dormir apenas comencemos con la verdadera acción."

"Que poca fe que tienes en mi" dijo Santana cerrando la puerta del auto y haciendo marcha atrás.

"No es poca fe. Es conocimiento de causa." dijo Rachel sacando de su cartera unos lentes de sol.

"¿Crees que no te van a reconocer? Apenas abras la boca, todos van a saber que eres tú."

"Sé que me van a reconocer. Lo que no quiero es que me saquen fotos con esta cara de destruida."

S&amp;R

Tardaron más de lo que pensaron en volver a la casa. Sin embargo, apenas lo hicieron, se sentaron cansadas en la cocina, con las bolsas de las compras sobre la misma.

"Eres demasiado famosa en este lugar para mi gusto." dijo la latina

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó la diva.

"Quiero decir que antes, pasabas tan desapercibida que podías ayudar a la policía y nadie se daba cuenta. Sin embargo, ahora no puedes dar un pie fuera en el pueblo que te vio crecer sin que te pidan un autógrafo o una foto." dijo Santana

"Es una consecuencia de ser famosa. Aunque todavía no descubro si es buena o mala." dijo Rachel.

En ese momento, el teléfono de la latina comenzó a sonar.

"Y no me hagas hablar de la cantidad de mujeres que te dieron su teléfono, cuando este pueblo estuvo hasta hace meses atrás en contra de la homosexualidad." dijo Santana sacudiendo su teléfono y levantándose al ver quien llamaba.

Contestó tratando de que no sea una conversación sospechosa y se alegró de que la otra persona parecía entenderla.

"¿Quién era?" preguntó Rachel

"Nada de escenas de celos" dijo Santana dejando un beso en su nariz. "Era Quinn, para preguntar donde estábamos"

"Santana, no dijiste que estábamos en Lima" dijo Rachel

"Porque no le pienso decir a esa extraña rubia que estamos aquí. ¿Te das cuenta, que después de que nos recibimos, cuando finalmente teníamos esta casa para poder hacer el amor sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, no estábamos aquí?" preguntó Santana. "Cuando estábamos en esta casa, viviendo todas juntas, tu madre, mi madre, Quinn, Beth...nunca tuvimos sexo en esta casa. El sexo que nos gusta tener." dijo la latina sentándose sobre la diva.

"¿Cuál es ese sexo?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"Ruidoso." dijo Santana levantando sus cejas.

"¿Sabes que Noah volvió a Lima y va a venir en cuanto escuche los rumores de que estoy acá?" preguntó Rachel abrazando la cintura de Santana. "Además, antes de que empecemos con el sexo, quiero hacer algo"

Por la forma en que lo dijo, Santana se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de los perros, por lo cual asintió y se levantó de su lugar.

"Ve, si estás lista. Después de eso, eres toda mía." dijo Santana dejando un beso en su frente. "Además de que voy a preparar la cena."

S&amp;R

Rachel volvía del lago. Necesitaba hacer ese camino sola, recordando a sus perros alrededor de ella, corriendo para el momento en que iban a jugar en el agua, o con ella.

"Es impresionante lo poco que valoras tu seguridad" dijo Sue Sylvester apareciendo en el camino, de la nada, como aquella primera vez.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en Lima?" preguntó Rachel asustada.

"Bueno...verás...tu madre..." dijo Sue "me pidió que no te lo dijera"

"¿Nos siguieron a Lima?" preguntó Rachel pasando al lado de Sue para seguir su camino.

"Te siguió. Más precisamente. Está preocupada. Dice que no eres la misma" dijo Sue

"Perdí dos de mis mejores amigos, Sue. Por supuesto que no soy la misma. Quizás no debería tener un duelo tan largo, porque me pueden decir que eran perros, únicamente." dijo la diva un poco enojada.

"Nadie dijo nada de eso. Al contrario. Creo que está bien que estés haciendo esto por ellos. Realmente esos perros se lo merecían. ¿Sabes lo que me costó ganar su confianza cuando empecé a aparecerme por aquí? Esos perros tenían un olfato impresionante" dijo Sue siguiéndola a la casa. "No me voy a acercar ahora. Seguramente Santana va a poner el grito en el cielo si me ve. Debe estar esperando para tener una noche espectacular entre uds. dos. Aunque realmente me pone los pelos de punta pensar en lo que está planeando. Solo quería que supieras que estamos en Lima."

"Gracias Sue" dijo Rachel viéndola partir.

"Y estamos entreteniendo a Puckerman" agregó sacudiendo una mano.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia la casa.

S&amp;R

Santana se sorprendía de su capacidad para empacar, y empezó a preparar todo apenas la diva se marchó.

Sabía que iba a tener tiempo, así que lo hizo despacio, con detalle e incluso tuvo tiempo de bañarse y volver a llamar a NY para confirmar que todo estuviera listo para su regreso.

Cuando Rachel entró en la casa, pudo ver el camino desde la puerta de la cocina. Comprendiendo un poco que no iban a salir de la casa hasta la mañana siguiente, activó la alarma y caminó siguiendo los pétalos.

Sonrió al ver que se dirigían a la habitación que había ocupado durante 18 años de su vida y sonrió más todavía al ver a Santana en su antigua cama, con solo una pequeña bombacha negra.

"Espero que hayas puesto sábanas limpias, resulta que no mucha gente pasa tiempo en esta casa." dijo Rachel comenzando a sacarse la ropa mientras se acercaba a la cama.

"Yo espero que no estés toda transpirada porque si no te recomendaría un baño" dijo Santana mirando el acercar de la diva y llevando una de sus propias manos a uno de sus pechos.

"Lastima." dijo Rachel desviándose el camino. "Esto va a tener que atrasarse."

"Ni se te ocurra, ya viste la decoración y el final de la sorpresa." dijo Santana estirando una mano para agarrar a la diva.

"Mejor así" dijo Rachel quedándose completamente desnuda y caminó para quedarse justo al frente de Santana, quien agarró la cintura de la diva y la tiró hacia ella.

Fue Santana quien comenzó a besar el cuerpo de la diva, desesperada por volver a sentirla gemir debajo de ella. Desde aquella vez en la casa de NY, casi no habían tenido tiempo ni ganas de un nuevo contacto físico. Pero lo necesitaba. Santana necesitaba demostrarle que la amaba y por más que se lo dijera, su cuerpo necesitaba demostrárselo.

Fue por eso que apenas tuvo la boca de Rachel entre la suya decidió llevar una de sus manos a su entrepierna.

No quería esperar demasiado por lo que podía pasar y por lo que sentía, Rachel tampoco podía esperar demasiado.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel cuando sintió que la latina la penetraba con dos dedos, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba.

"Shhh" fue la única respuesta de la latina que decidió concentrarse en llevar a la diva a un orgasmo.

Sonrió cuando sintió que el cuerpo de la diva hacía todo lo posible para no dejar salir sus dedos una vez más, sintió la humedad cubrir sus dedos y su mano.

Y dejó pequeños besos en el rostro de la diva, mientras la ayudaba a bajar de su orgasmo.

"Santana...¿No fue eso demasiado rápido?" preguntó Rachel mientras abría sus ojos.

"No lo creo" dijo la latina sacando despacio sus dedos de adentro de la diva. "Creo que lo necesitabas. Ahora...duerme"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel. "Cuando me despierte, voy a devolver el favor"

"Está bien" dijo Santana dejando un nuevo beso en la boca de la diva y saliendo de encima de ella.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Volví!_

_Este capítulo no fue tan difícil de terminar a causa del bloqueo porque había escrito gran parte. Lo que sí, cambié el final de este capítulo para el siguiente._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_El siguiente va a develar el verdadero plan de Santana._

_Bueno, la hago cortita, sé que estaban esperando este capítulo._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

**_Guest:_**_ muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_SamyAgronSarfati: _**_estaban viejitos ya, pobres Atenea y Hermes. Pero bueno...espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_RiverLopez:_**_ fue bastante triste. Me costó mucho escribirlo. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_Guest2:_**_ muchas gracias por la review! Espero que este capítulo te guste! Saludos!_

_Kitties, muchas gracias por esperarme. _

_Tuve un gran bloqueo._

_Nos vemos pronto!_

_Besos!_

_Lore!_


	10. Will You Let Me

****Título:******Santana y Rachel: ****Dos Idiotas en NY**

****Autora:****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo:********10 – Will you let me****

****Palabras: ******3,512**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce, Sue Sylvester/Shelby Corcoran,

****Summary:******Una llamada desde la comisaría, una decisión realizada simplemente porque la sigue amando. Una investigación para poder salvarla. Continuación y parte final de R&amp;S: Investigadoras de Secretos, SL: Consejera No Autorizada y RB: Detective Privado**

****Rating: ******M**

****Glee no me pertenece. Sino existiría Pezberry.****

****Fecha de Publicación:********17********/********03********/15****

* * *

**Will You Let Me**

Santana manejaba mirando a Rachel pensar en el asiento del acompañante. No quería volver a NY. Volver a NY implicaba terminar de acomodar todo en su oficina, los expedientes de sus pacientes, nueva publicidad, nuevos pacientes.

Además habían pasado unos días bastantes interesantes en Lima, como para volver a NY y ser interrumpidas constantemente por dos rubias (una de las cuales, Santana estaba segura que amaba a su novia) y por la madre de dicha novia.

* * *

_Después de que Rachel llegara al orgasmo ese primer día en Lima, Santana se despertó oliendo a comida._

_Bajó despacio las escaleras, y vio a la diva moviéndose por la cocina, despacio, como si no quisiera que el tiempo avanzara rápido._

"_Me hace acordar a ese primer día en que vine a vivir a esta casa. Con mamá. Bajé toda ilusionada las escaleras porque pensé que ella estaba cocinando y en realidad eras tú" dijo la latina acercándose a la diva y abrazándola desde atrás. "Tengo que decir, que cocinas mucho mejor que ella." _

"_En realidad cocino para relajarme" dijo la diva. _

"_¿Un orgasmo no te ayudó a relajarte?" preguntó Santana metiendo sus manos debajo de la remera de la diva._

"_Me ayudó bastante a relajarme" respondió la diva. "Pero además de eso, siempre queda algo en el centro del pecho ¿no? Y además tenemos un par de días en Lima, y vamos a necesitar energía." _

"_¿Piensas hacerme el amor todo el fin de semana?¿Sin salir de esta casa?" preguntó Santana acariciando debajo de sus pechos._

"_Probablemente." dijo la diva sonriendo._

* * *

"¿Estás pensando en sexo?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina. "Estás manejando, es algo completamente estúpido lo que estás haciendo"

"Estoy recordando nuestro fin de semana." dijo Santana. "¿No puedo recordar nuestro sexo durante el fin de semana?"

"Si lo puedes recordar, simplemente no cuando estás haciendo cosas que pueden llegar a afectar nuestra seguridad y la de los demás" dijo la diva

"Ese viaje a Lima trajo a la antigua Rachel Berry. Esa que estaba antes de que nos volviéramos a encontrar" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"No, idiota. Estás en una autopista" dijo Rachel. "Si estuviéramos teniendo sexo en el auto...sería una forma mejor de morir."

"Ya casi estamos llegando. ¿No quieres que paremos a tener sexo en el baño de una estación de servicio?" preguntó Santana mirándola rápidamente levantando las cejas.

"No." dijo Rachel. "Lleguemos a casa y seguramente tendremos tiempo de hacerlo antes de que mi madre llegue porque vio el auto."

"¿Por qué vive tan cerca? Nunca lo pregunté, por eso lo hago ahora." dijo Santana

Rachel giró sus ojos y miró hacia adelante.

"¿No me vas a responder?" preguntó Santana. "Tengamos en cuenta que es algo poco saludable que tu madre viva a menos de una cuadra de tu casa. Considerando que tu casa tiene más de una cuadra."

"No puedo negar que tener a mi madre tan cerca es problemático. Pero por lo menos está cerca. Y cuando visita con Sue, la verdad, sirve para divertirse un rato." dijo Rachel.

* * *

"_¿A quién llamas tanto por teléfono?" preguntó Rachel. Santana se escapaba cada cierto tiempo para hacer esas llamadas o recibía llamadas siempre lejos de la diva, hablando en voz baja._

"_Te estoy engañando con una mujer que conocí cuando estuve arrestada" dijo Santana acostándose sobre la diva._

"_Bueno, entonces, ve con ella" dijo Rachel despacio._

"_Estúpida. Son los pacientes que están volviendo a confiar en mi. Resulta que finalmente en el diario salió la nota sobre los asesinatos..."_

"_Santana. Sé que no me engañarías...espero" dijo Rachel deteniendo lo que la latina estaba diciendo. _

"_Sabes que no lo haría. No contigo" dijo Santana besándola._

* * *

Santana llamó una vez más por teléfono a Quinn, confirmó lo que necesitaba saber y cortó segundos antes de que Rachel saliera del baño de la estación de servicio.

Esperó que se sentara para volver al camino. Estaban a menos de una hora de la casa pero habían necesitado detenerse a cargar gasolina.

"¿Quieres decirme algo?" preguntó Rachel

"La psicóloga soy yo." dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Lo sé. Pero siento que me estás ocultando algo, y siento que tiene que ver con Quinn. No me llamó ni una sola vez el fin de semana." dijo Rachel.

"No vamos a hablar de Quinn" dijo Santana

"Si lo vamos a hacer"

"No. Porque no es un tema que quiera tocar."

"Es un tema que debes tocar"

"No te llamó en todo el fin de semana porque yo se lo pedí. Yo he estado hablando con ellas. Quería que estemos las dos solas. Sin que nos interrumpan. Por eso no te llamó."

"No te creo" dijo Rachel.

Santana giró sus ojos y siguió manejando en silencio a pesar de que sentía que la diva tenía muchas ganas más de hablar.

S&amp;R

Rachel bajó del auto estirándose, Santana podía notar que sus ojos no dejaban de moverse por el terreno, buscando a sus perros.

"Apolo" dijo Rachel sonriendo cuando uno de los perros giró en una esquina corriendo, quizás por el olor.

La latina comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, cuando pudo ver lo que aparecía antes de Afrodita.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó la diva mientras estaba agachada abrazando a Apolo.

"Es un regalo" dijo Santana rogando que la diva no se diera cuenta de sus nervios.

Adelante de Afrodita venían dos pequeños cachorros de rottweiller trotando sin saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo, porque los dos más grandes movían la cola y ladraban.

Rachel saludó primero a Afrodita, quien apenas la vio corrió más rápido que los cachorros quienes movían la cola porque los dos más grandes también lo hacían.

La diva volvió a mirar a la latina, quien sonreía esperando. Rachel no podía entender bien que era lo que estaba esperando Santana, pero si sabía que ella estaba esperando a esos dos cachorros que estaban tardando en llegar. Porque ahora, ellos tenían que conocerla.

Se sentó en el pasto, mientras Afrodita y Apolo le lamían el rostro y daban vueltas a su alrededor.

"Hola" dijo Rachel estirando sus dos manos con las palmas hacia afuera y los cachorros lamieron la mano. "Tenían que olerla y saber que era seguro" dijo la diva mientras los cachorros se subían a sus piernas.

Rachel los acarició sonriendo mientras notaba que ambos tenían collares de donde colgaba una pequeña bolsita.

"Abre la de ella" dijo Santana sentándose justo al frente de la diva.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel con la perra entre sus brazos.

"Es extraño. Son hermosos ahora, entran en tus brazos, puedes cargarlos, pero en dos meses más, van a ser más grandes que tú" dijo Santana

"¿Crees que es necesario hacer chistes con mi altura?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Cómo se llaman?"

"Eso tienes que decidirlo tú" dijo Santana

"Hera" dijo mirando a los ojos de la pequeña perrita que ahora movía su cola tratando de lamer su rostro, mientras Rachel sonreía. "Y Cronos" agregó acariciando la cabeza del macho, que se había acostado cómodamente en el medio de las piernas de la diva.

"Listo." dijo Santana

"Ahora...¿Qué es eso?" agregó Rachel sacando la bolsita que colgaba del collar de Hera y dejando la perra en el piso. Afrodita y Apolo se habían acostado a su lado.

El rostro de la diva mostró sorpresa cuando lo que había en el interior de la bolsa cayó en la palma de su mano, y miró a Santana.

"Después de tanto tiempo juntas, Rachel. Por más que por muchos momentos estuvimos separadas, las dos sabemos que iba a llegar este momento.

Si sirve de más ayuda, te amo. Y se nota, Rachel. Las dos intentamos estar con otras personas, e inconscientemente, al vernos, nuestros cuerpos se atraían. Se atraen. Todo el tiempo.

Es como que yo no dejo de sentirme enamorada a pesar de que no pareciera.

Cada momento del día estás en mi mente, aquí, en mi consultorio o a 10.000 km de distancia. Y quizás, conocía a gente, cuando no estabas a mi lado, y sentía que había algo que me atraía y esas cosas eran, siempre eran, pequeñas cosas que me hacían recordar a ti.

En el camino, terminé lastimando a gente. Terminé siendo herida. Pero siempre sabía que al final de ese camino...ese camino del amor que nunca debimos atravesar porque realmente nosotras...nunca deberíamos haber tomado caminos separados después de la secundaria.

Con todo esto sin sentido, Rachel Berry, ¿te casarías conmigo?" dijo la latina acercándose a la diva, y estirando su mano para sacar la bolsa que colgaba del collar de Cronos. "No me respondas con un si, Rachel. Me gustaría que..."

La diva, observó que sobre la palma de la latina cayendo de la bolsita que tenía Cronos había un anillo. Entendió a la perfección que era lo que quería hacer y miró a los cachorros.

"Nunca dejé de amarte." dijo Rachel mirando rápidamente a la latina. "Cuando llegaste con Kathy a NY, intenté sacarte de mi mente, pero no podía. Sabía que en algún momento de esta vida íbamos a terminar uniéndonos, y esa vez sería para siempre. Pero en el camino siempre algo nos separaba. O nos desencontraba. Tú estabas con alguien, yo estaba con alguien.

Pero nunca pude dejar de amarte, muchas veces me convencía que en realidad te amaba por ese sentimiento que tenía en el pasado, o que te amaba porque siempre fuiste mi amiga, pero ya no estaba enamorada.

Pero me engañé todo este tiempo. Nunca deje de amarte y nunca dejé de estar enamorada de ti.

Era algo simple y a la vez imperfecto, porque nunca creí, aunque fuera un cliché, que podría amar a alguien de la forma en que te amo.

Lo único que quería era volver a tener conmigo, entre mis brazos, caminando por la calle, a esa niña que estuvo conmigo pasando un mal momento, esa niña que me dio mi primer beso al lado de un arroyo, en el lugar en donde habíamos fundado nuestro escondite.

Santana López, acepto casarme contigo siempre y cuando tú aceptes casarte conmigo."

Santana también tenía lágrimas en los ojos y lo único que tenía en mente era que había hecho una mala elección con lo que venía a partir de ahora. Porque solo quería estar con Rachel demostrándole cuanto la amaba.

"Acepto" dijo Santana sacando a los cachorros de encima de la diva (ignorando el gruñido de Cronos y la pequeña mordedura de Hera que le dejó en su muñeca) y besándola profundamente hasta quedar acostadas en el suelo.

Las dos, al separarse del beso, volvieron a abrir sus manos, esas en donde estaban los anillos y decidieron ponerlos en el dedo de la otra, para cerrar así oficialmente su compromiso.

"¿Por qué tienes esa cara?" preguntó Rachel después de otro beso y acariciando el rostro de Santana.

"Porque tendríamos que estar solas" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero.

"Estamos solas" dijo Rachel y cuando la latina negó con su cabeza, del interior de la casa salieron todos los que las habían acompañado hasta ese momento.

"Si quería que me ayuden con esto, tenía que ceder ciertas cosas. Y una era que pudieran estar el día que esto se hiciera" dijo Santana saliendo de encima de su prometida y estirando una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Después de todo, la persona que lideraba a todos mientras caminaban aplaudiendo era Shelby y su rostro parecía decirlo todo. "Sal de encima de hija"

S&amp;R

"Y cuando Santana me dijo como quería pedirte casamiento, me dije: está loca. Después de todo, ya ha tenido de esos perros" dijo Quinn.

Después de las felicitaciones en el parque, pasaron al interior de la casa a comer.

Lucía (que había vuelto a NY cuando recibió el mensaje de su hija) se había dedicado a cocinar mientras las esperaban, por lo que había mucha comida en la casa.

"Esos perros son importantes para mi..." dijo la diva cruzando sus brazos. Sabía que por un tiempo le iba a doler el recuerdo de Hermes y Athenea. "Así que tienes que entender que Santana sabía lo que hacía cuando decidió pedime de esa manera casamiento"

"Está bien, está bien" dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"Tengo una queja, que voy a hacer oficial en este momento, antes de que empiecen a planear la boda" dijo Noah.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana que estaba buscando la manera de que su cuerpo se una con el de la diva en el sillón.

"¿Podemos invitar a mujeres desconocidas?" preguntó el joven. "Es que sé que las damas de honor van a ser Quinn y Britt y son lesbianas, ahí no voy a poder acostarme con ellas."

"¿Llegué tarde?" preguntó una voz entrando en la casa. Rachel giró rápidamente y pudo ver a Leroy caminando hacia ella y sonriendo.

"Genial, ya tengo a todos mis suegros en esta casa." dijo Santana en voz baja, aunque sonriendo al ver la emoción en el rostro de la diva.

"¡Papi!" gritó Rachel alejándose de Santana para ir a abrazar al hombre.

"Hola pequeña Berry" dijo Leroy fundiéndose en el abrazo con su hija.

A Santana la recorrió un escalofrío cuando vio que su suegro la miró, fue solo un segundo pero pudo notar que faltaba una conversación.

"Estás muerta" dijo Noah en el oído de la latina. "No le pediste permiso"

"Si, gracias por recordármelo" dijo Santana golpeando a su amigo con su codo.

S&amp;R

Rachel y Leroy se encerraron en la oficina, mientras todos seguían celebrando.

"Así que, te comprometiste con Santana" dijo Leroy mirando hacia afuera. "Es hermoso lo que hizo por ellos" agregó al ver el lugar en donde estaban enterrados los perros.

Rachel no dijo nada, mientras miraba el mismo lugar.

"¿Podrías decir algo? No me ves hace meses" dijo Leroy volviendo la mirada a su hija.

"Resumiste esos meses en esas dos frases" dijo la diva. "Me comprometí con Santana y ellos ya no están."

"Ya estaban grandes" dijo Leroy. "¿Cómo continúa el caso de Kathy?"

"Eso se lo tendrías que preguntar a Quinn. Realmente no es algo que ya tenga en mi mente." dijo la diva. "Tampoco es algo en lo que esté pensando demasiado"

"¿Cómo puedes atrapar ese tipo de gente?" preguntó Leroy. "Si fuera una fanática, lo entendería."

"En cierta forma, parece que lo era." dijo Rachel.

"¿No te parece que es demasiado pronto?" preguntó Leroy mirando la mano izquierda de su hija.

"Me parece que no. Después de toda la historia..."

"Debe ser que todavía te veo pequeña. " dijo Leroy. "Te veo como a esa niña esperando que vuelva. Debe ser que cada vez que volvía, estabas mucho más grande pero no podía hacerme a la idea de que fuiste creciendo. No puedo hacerme a la idea ahora. Y eso que eres toda una mujer. Hermosa, talentosa y con una pequeña inclinación a involucrarte en cosas que no te corresponden."

"Gracias" dijo Rachel. "Aunque si lo dices por los casos debo decirte que en este último no me involucré"

"¿Por qué no? Cuando recibí la histérica llamada de Lucía que habías aceptado investigar para demostrar la inocencia de Santana, imaginé que para el momento en que estarías en peligro, ya tendrías todo resuelto. Pero en realidad, dejaste que los demás se involucraran." dijo Leroy.

"Todos creen que sigo siendo esa joven enamorada de Santana, y cuando ella me pidió que investigue, por un momento lo fui. Pero esa noche, mientras esperaba que Quinn arreglara el lío con el fiscal, me puse a pensar que le había dicho que si porque quería que me mirara como lo hacía antes. Realmente tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que siempre me miró de la misma forma en que yo quería que lo hiciera" dijo la diva. "Pero en ese momento, cuando ella me lo pidió, fui esa niña enamorada de nuevo. Por eso hice muy poco para involucrarme, aunque en el momento en que dije que si, todo un proceso ya estaba en marcha."

"Deberías notar que siempre te miró así." dijo Leroy.

"Pero estábamos separadas. Nosotras habíamos tomado la decisión. Y yo...seguía amándola, sigo amándola, pero pensé que no estaba enamorada de ella. Obviamente, me estaba engañando."

"Y ella también" dijo Leroy

"Y ella también." confirmó Rachel.

"Bien, dile que quiero verla en cinco minutos. Voy a hacerla sufrir un poco. Mira que no pedirle el permiso al padre de la novia, antes que nada." dijo Leroy abrazando a su hija de improviso.

S&amp;R

Leroy esperó a Santana sentado detrás del escritorio y con las manos unidas por sus dedos.

La latina se sentó al frente esperando que él dijera algo pero los minutos pasaban y Leroy no decía nada, haciendo que Santana se pusiera mucho más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

"¿Quieres decirme por qué no recibí una llamada tuya para pedirme permiso para pedirle casamiento a mi hija?" preguntó Leroy apoyando las manos en el escritorio y mirando a Santana.

"Porque no se la pasaron." dijo Santana. "Llamé muchas veces. Nunca estaba para mi"

Leroy sabía que era cierto. Pero nunca pudo volver a llamarla. Pensó que era otra cosa en realidad.

"Lo siento, Santana. Quería hacer esto un momento para hacerte sentir nerviosa y simplemente me salió mal." dijo Leroy sonriendo. "Estoy feliz de que finalmente hayan entrado en razón. Las dos."

"Está bien. Esperaba igualmente más cara de enojado." dijo la latina sonriendo.

"Lo venía pensando. Pero en realidad, cuando finalmente se dignaron a contarme el plan porque realmente insistieron en que tenía que venir, entendí finalmente todas tus llamadas. Y vine lo más rápido que pude." dijo Leroy

"Lo entiendo" dijo Santana

"Lo que si, Santana, quiero que me prometas que van a cuidarse."

"Creo que ya tocamos este tema." dijo Santana recordando una conversación parecida muchos años atrás.

"Si, pero aquella vez uds. comenzaban una relación. Esta vez es algo completamente nuevo." dijo Leroy. "Es una vida juntas. Es vivir sin que los padres nos entrometamos"

"Aleluya por eso" dijo Santana sorprendiendo a su suegro. "No lo digo de mala manera, pero...Leroy, disculpe, ud. no estuvo aquí durante el tiempo de la investigación. Shelby, mi mamá, incluso Sue se volvían completamente locas cuando Rachel quería hacer unas compras. Si alabo que no se van a entrometer más..."

"No puedes pedirnos que no nos entrometamos en esas cosas." dijo Leroy despacio. "Yo siempre tengo que estar viajando, lejos de ella. Pero Shelby, ella estuvo mucho tiempo lejos de ella. Se preocupa. Y cuando vuelve a su vida, Rachel corre peligro por una investigación. ¿Por qué se te ocurrió pedirle que investigue tu caso?"

"Era la única persona en la que podía pensar." dijo Santana. "Mi relación con Kathy se estaba yendo por la borda. Mantener una relación en otro estado, lejos de Rachel, era una cosa. No había riesgos, ni sentimientos encontrados. Mantener una relación en la misma ciudad con Rachel, fue lo más difícil del mundo. Lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer después de separarnos hace años atrás, Leroy. Y sin embargo, mientras peor estaba mi relación con Kathy, más esperanzada me sentía de que quizás, tuviera una nueva oportunidad con Rachel. Finalmente, a pesar de todo esto, lo logré. Y sé muy bien que no debería haber hecho que me prometiera eso, no debería ni siquiera haberlo pedido. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Era demasiado tarde para arreglar mi relación con Kathy. Era demasiado tarde para negar que lo único que quería era estar con ella."

Leroy se quedó pensando en lo que la joven latina dijo durante bastante tiempo.

"Santana, necesito que me prometas algo." dijo después de pensarlo. "Necesito que me prometas que no la vas a dejar volver a involucrarse en una investigación policial ni que vas a involucrarla."

"Lo prometo" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Felicidades" dijo Leroy estirando su mano y esperando que Santana la estreché.

"Gracias" dijo la latina sonriendo.

S&amp;R

Esa noche, las dos morenas se habían acostado, mientras se observaban.

Quizás era porque necesitaban el momento, quizás para entender que finalmente estaban comprometidas.

Santana agarró la cintura de la diva, y la atrajo hacia si misma mientras comenzaba a besarla.

"La puerta abierta" dijo Lucía abriendo dicha puerta.

"¡Estamos comprometidas!" gritó Santana viendo que su madre se alejaba.

"¡Lo cual no quiere decir que la puerta tiene que estar cerrada!" respondió Lucía también gritando.

"¡Tienen visitas así que la puerta abierta!" gritó Leroy desde el fondo del pasillo.

"¿Saben los dos que ya pasamos esta etapa hace mucho?" preguntó Santana en un grito. "¡Somos mujeres adultas!"

"¡Santana cierra la maldita boca y deja la puerta abierta!" gritó Lucía. "Estuvieron en Lima haciéndolo todos los días y a toda hora!"

Santana giró sus ojos, sin notar que la diva estaba agarrándose su estómago mientras se reía a carcajadas silenciosas.

"Diles algo" dijo la latina haciendo un puchero.

Rachel intentaba recuperar un poco de su cuerpo y calmar la risa, pero no podía.

"¿Por qué me está llamando tu madre?" preguntó Santana agarrando el celular y poniéndolo inmediatamente en altavoz.

"_¡Dejen la maldita puerta abierta!" _dijo Shelby por el teléfono.

La única respuesta que obtuvo Shelby fue la carcajada de Rachel atravesando la línea telefónica y el resto de la casa.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Sé muy bien que es un capítulo medio raro, pero gran parte de este capítulo estaba pensando. Sobre todo la forma en que Santana le iba a pedir matrimonio a Rachel._

_Así que...espero que les guste._

_Falta todavía para que esto termine. Un capítulo creo, así que es solo un poco más._

_Muchas gracias por esperarme._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**RiverLpz: **__Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Kitties, muchas gracias!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_


End file.
